Every Beat of My Heart
by tonnie2001969
Summary: Complete! Jennifer Jareau was protecting David Rossi…from himself. And when he finds out, both of their worlds explode. Co-written with ilovetvalot.
1. Chapter 1

_Thanks to Tracia and Susan for encouraging me with this new storyline. They've kept me sane and provided invaluable help!_

For the past four weeks and three days, Jennifer Jareau had been leading a double life, quickly finding out that it was not nearly as glamorous as it appeared in the movies. No, glamorous was the last word she would use to describe what she had been doing. Mentally challenging might be better. An emotional disaster would work, also. And, of course, she couldn't forget the best description of all: potentially fatal. Of course, the last one only applied if she was caught.

Fortunately for her, she didn't intend to get caught.

Well aware of the consequences if her secretive actions were ever discovered, JJ diligently covered her tracks with the skill of a seasoned spy, involving no one else in her schemes lest discovery transpire. From phone calls to emails, she ensured that nothing could be traced back to her, knowing that if one certain person ever discovered what she had been doing in her not-so-spare time, that her life as she knew it just might cease to exist.

Jennifer Jareau was protecting David Rossi…from himself.

Her adventure into the netherworld of covert operations started fairly innocently. Walking into her senior agent's office one Tuesday night, intent on leaving a case file for his review, JJ hesitated when she noticed his desk in disarray and the great man himself nowhere to be found.

Prentiss' words, flashes from the past, came quickly to her mind, her smile quick as she remembered the description her friend had used. Yes, Rossi definitely was an anal retentive neat freak that color coded his handwritten notes. And, yes the team had all responded to the cry for help his messy office had just howled once before.

Perhaps that previous experience played into her choice at that exact moment. Perhaps not. Perhaps it had more to do with the fact that the man invaded her thoughts and dreams at the most inappropriate times. But whatever the cause may be, there was no way that she could leave his office without at least picking up a few of the papers that seemed to have been shoved to the floor.

Her mind focused on making a neat stack on the corner of the wooden surface, she almost missed the words on the top sheet, the last sheet she had removed from the floor. As her brain suddenly comprehended what her eyes were reading, she felt her breath hitch in her chest for the barest of seconds.

According to this pale green form, David Rossi was scheduled for four different medical tests, all apparently ordered by a cardiology group in D.C. proper. And he was scheduled to be at the hospital now.

JJ prided herself on her intelligence, but it didn't require a high IQ to possess a firm grasp of the obvious. Medical tests of this magnitude were not scheduled in the evening unless extenuating circumstances existed. Of course, her mind fairly screamed at her, Rossi knew enough people in high places to have chosen tonight for the tests. JJ ignored that suggestion, realizing the futility of it immediately. David Rossi would never willingly schedule tests like this unless forced into them.

Which left only one option.

David Rossi was sick and hadn't told the team. More importantly, he hadn't told her. And JJ wasn't going to stand for that.


	2. Chapter 2

David Rossi liked many things. A taste of superbly aged scotch, poured slowly from a cut glass decanter. The feel of the defined shape of a woman, firm but soft, pliable but strong in his hands. The acknowledgement of success when a job was done well, expectations met and exceeded with ease. An ancient aria, performed masterfully by one trained at his craft. Yes, these were a few of his favorite things.

But on the opposite end of the spectrum, an equal number of things topped his less than favorables list. While this list could extend into infinity, there was one item, one horrible, offending item, that was currently sitting at the top of this nefarious list. And he'd be damned if he wasn't wearing it.

David Rossi hated hospital gowns. Well, not necessarily all hospitals gowns in general, but particularly the one in which he was currently ensconced, against his better judgment and his considerable will. A ragged piece of cotton at best and a torture device from Gitmo at worst, the faded blue and white garment was currently winning in a silent game of tug of war. David Rossi also hated to lose, especially to inanimate objects that were placed on earth theoretically to serve him.

Tugging one last time on the loose strap that was supposed to secure this garment to his body, Rossi felt the fabric give quickly. Looking down at his hand, he stared, surprised, as he realized that now the thing had multiplied. It was in two parts, the larger, apparently stronger part still wrapped around his body, while the smaller, wilier part just laid there in his fingers.

Glancing around the room, as if divine assistance would magically appear and resolve his problem, Rossi let out a sigh as he realized that help was not coming. He was on his own until the medical powers that be deigned him with their presence once again.

Easing his back against the exam table, careful to not actually SIT on the thing, Rossi examined his surroundings. Anything to take his mind off of his current situation, and he wasn't thinking about the gown this time.

It wasn't necessarily a bad room, as far as hospital rooms went. Not that he was any judge of hospital rooms. His limited experience usually revolved around occasional visits to no-name emergency rooms in far away cities, stitches or X-rays required when the job got a little too up close and personal. And, of course, there were also the yearly physicals that the Bureau required. But ten years off had allowed him to slack in that area.

Which brought his mind back to why he was actually sitting in a drafty medical room, in an ungrateful gown, on a cold Tuesday night in February. That damned FBI-required physical had not proven to be a positive experience.

His thoughts were saved from quickly turning negative by the sharp snap of the door. Jerking his head up, Rossi pushed himself away from the table as he watched a woman in purple scrubs bustle her way into his room. His eyes were drawn to her red hair, which seemed to have violent streaks of purple and green. He wondered idly for a moment if the woman always color coordinated, or if it was just luck that brought him such a fashion don't.

The time for thinking was apparently over, though. Pointing at the table, the woman frowned as she said sharply, "You're supposed to be sitting up there, Mr. Rossi. We've got a lot of tests to get done."

The last thing Rossi wanted on a night like this was to deal with an overbearing nurse wannabe. Gritting his teeth, he ground out, "I didn't feel like sitting up there, as you so eloquently put it. And I'm not particularly given to being cooperative with your time schedule, since you've so obviously ignored mine for the evening." Glancing at the white picture nametag that was draped around her neck, he added, for good measure, "Janice."

Janice's lips stretched tightly, and a lesser man might have quivered at the look of irritation that flashed in her eyes. "Look, Mr. Rossi, I don't know how you measure time in your world, but in my world, we do it in hours, minutes and seconds. And according to my watch, you've been in this room for seven minutes. Now, we can stand here and argue for another seven minutes, or you can hop up on that table." She did her best to not raise her eyebrows as she noticed his gown was not exactly covering his entire body.

His mouth opened quickly, the words already on the tip of his tongue, a lashing ready to happen. But his mind caught his lips before he spoke them, and he realized the logic of her words. Damn if he wasn't going to have to sit on that table. Like a real patient.

Sighing deeply, Rossi chose to ignore Janice as he pushed himself up on the offending table, scowling as the paper covering crunched beneath him. Jerking the gown out of spite, he felt another strap give way.

There was no way this night was going to get any better, of that he was certain.

Hearing the door open again, Rossi just kept his eyes trained on the ceiling, mentally determining which new items were going to be added to his list of most hated things. The bustle of people in the room told him that show time had finally come, and he had a feeling that he was the main attraction.

For just a fleeting moment, right before he felt the EKG pads being attached to his chest, he had the strangest, out-of-character wish pass through his mind.

David Rossi wished he had asked JJ to come with him and hold his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. As always, Tracia and Susan have been fantastic support!_

David Rossi considered himself to be a fit person. He ran. He swam. He hunted. All of that physical exercise surely counted for something, didn't it?

Apparently not, according to his doctor, who was also one of his oldest friends. Staring across the desk at George Wollin, whom he had known ever since grammar school, Rossi wondered if it would be impolite to just shoot the man to shut him up. But then, the good doctor did have a wife and children, not to mention the fact that their mothers still lived next to each other in the old neighborhood. No, if Rossi shot Dr. George, then he would have to deal with his mother. And David Rossi made it a point to never deal with his mother, especially when she was in an obstinate mood. That was his sister's job, thank God.

George's voice finally broke through Rossi's murderous thoughts, never realizing that he owed his very existence to Mama Rossi. "Dave, did you just hear anything that I said?"

Settling back into the leather side chair, Rossi stretched his legs out in front of him, rolling his eyes as he responded, sarcasm dripping in every word, "Yeah, George, I was just trying to figure out how you graduated medical school. Because it's my belief that you've completely missed it on this one, my old friend."

George Wollin was accustomed to David Rossi. Forty years of friendship had taught him some interesting yet useful lessons, and he was about to apply that experience. Leaning his elbows on his desk, Wollin didn't pull any punches. "Okay, Rossi, here it is, straight as can be. That FBI physical just might have saved your life by flagging your high blood pressure. I know you're pissed at me for all the extra tests, but they've showed me some interesting things. Your cholesterol's out the roof. That EKG you had the other night showed some irregularities that I want to watch."

Rossi shrugged his shoulders, his face neutral as his fingers tapped out an unknown rhythm against his slacks. "So a few levels are high. That doesn't sound like cause for the last rites yet, now does it?"

Ah hah. Wollin had him now, and he knew it. "I'm glad you brought up the possibility of preparing for the hereafter, Dave. It's true that any one of those items alone wouldn't have brought us to this point. But all three of them, added to the other test results I've got, tell me that you are a prime candidate for a heart attack if you don't start making some major changes in your life."

Conveniently ignoring the first part of the sentence, Rossi immediately honed in on the last words. He narrowed his eyes at that, his words suspicious. "Just what type of damn changes are we talking about?"

David Rossi did not like change, and he had a sinking feeling that his life was about to transform drastically.

****************

One did not have to be a profiler to see that the legendary David Rossi was not having a good day. Really, one needed no special skills whatsoever to determine that fact, as his face was broadcasting it loud and clear. Most of the team had recognized the obvious, and were giving him a wide berth as they all settled on the plane. They had even waited on him for an extra hour, his excuse of a long running meeting raising more than a few eyebrows. Even the pilots seemed to be flying just a tad bit smoother, as if any turbulence at all would not be well received by their most well-known team member.

Curled up in the corner, her feet tucked beneath her, JJ just watched, her eyes carefully cataloguing every detail of his actions. For the past two days, she had kept her suspicions to herself, not sharing with anyone the information she had found out earlier that week. Yes, she had made a copy of the interesting medical form. And yes, she had privately researched some of the more difficult medicalese, ciphering the scrambled letters into some form of understandable English. And that had provided her with a basis of understanding. But just by watching him for the past five minutes, she had found out everything she wanted to know.

For the past twelve months, Jennifer Jareau had made it a habit, well, more of a mission, to know about all things David Rossi. Ever since the man had joined the team a year ago, JJ had watched, cataloguing away certain pieces of pertinent information that might be of interest to her later. For JJ had decided that she wanted to know David Rossi. Personally. Intimately.

She was certain that he returned at least some of her feelings, if not all of them. His invitation to dinner three week ago had opened the door to the future, and she knew that he was thinking about the opportunity, too. But for the last week, he had been almost ignoring her, polite but distant. And now she knew why.

Yes, she was well aware of his past, legendary as it may be in more than one area. And yes, she realized that the age difference was considerable. And their Bureau positions alone would be enough to raise a few eyebrows. But none of that mattered. She liked what she saw, and for the first time in her life, JJ was going to get what she wanted.

Which meant, that in order for that to happen, she apparently would have to keep Rossi alive. And watching him take a sip of strong coffee, quickly followed by another and then an angry bite of glazed donut, she realized that the man in question, the man she wanted, was going to make that very difficult.

But Jennifer Jareau loved a challenge. And David Rossi was going to challenge her in ways she hadn't even realized yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. I appreciate your comments and support. Also, thanks to Tracia...I owe you!

By the time the team finally returned to home base, another serial killer neutralized and another community once again safe, JJ was absolutely certain that David Rossi was hiding something. For the seven days that the team had worked to unearth clues and interview witnesses, she had paid close attention to his actions and his attitudes. It didn't take a trained profiler to realize that he was putting up a false front, his actions almost rote. Yes, he participated in the interviews, worked with the local officials and provided key pieces to the profile. But JJ noticed other things, things that were far more important to her at this time. Rossi's focus seemed off kilter, his mind elsewhere. The perpetual scowl on his face only worsened as the week went on, actually increasing in magnitude, if possible, when he received a large fax late one evening at the hotel.

JJ leaned back in her office chair, her mind in deep thought. Knowing that she needed professional medical help if she was going to make sense of this entire situation, JJ mentally ran through her list of friends and contacts. A smile suddenly crossed her face as she remembered the one person who could probably help her more than anybody. Picking up her Blackberry, she quickly entered a number and waited for the call to connect. Not only would this call be informative, it would also be fun.

********************

Settling against the hard wooden bench, the sun warming her skin, JJ adjusted her sunglasses as she watched the children playing in the park in front of her. A grin spread across her face as she suddenly saw her friend crossing her way, plopping her purse down on the bench next to JJ.

JJ laughed at the new hair color, admiring the streaks of green and purple that were expertly woven through the auburn hair. "Jannie, my girl, that's probably the best look yet. I definitely like it better than the orange and black from last summer."

Janice Jonnes smiled as she looked down at her blonde friend. "You know me, Jayje. I change my hair color like I change my men!"

Laughing once again, JJ patted the hard wooden bench beside her, motioning for Janice to sit. "Take a load off, girl. I need to pick your brain."

Barking out a quick laugh, Janice plopped down next to her handbag, tucking one hot-pink covered leg under the other. "Not much there anymore, but you're welcome to what you can find. What's so all-fired important that we had to meet in the middle of nowhere? Have you switched alphabet companies and become a spy or something?"

Leaning closer, JJ kept her voice neutral as she handed her friend a folded piece of paper. "Nope, but I do need to ask you about the alphabet. I need some help deciphering some medical tests."

Casting sharp eyes toward her friend as she took the paper, Janice asked quickly, her gaze searching JJ's face for signs of illness or distress. "For you?"

Shaking her head quickly, JJ answered, "Oh no." Hesitating, she held an internal debate, not wanting to completely reveal the entire situation yet, but also wanting to provide as much information as possible. An excellent cardiac nurse-practitioner, Janice could certainly shed some light on this situation. Finally, JJ added, "More for a friend, I guess."

Glancing down at the handwritten sheet in front of her, JJ's handwriting barely legible, Janice whistled sharply as she immediately recognized the tests and the implications of the tests. "Whoa. Somebody's not looking very healthy, are they?"

JJ's words were sharp and quick. "What does that mean?"

Her mind still focused on the list in front of her, Janice ignored the tone of her friend's voice as she answered, "These tests are not necessarily ordered on a regular basis, especially this second one here. Usually, the ordering physician suspects something serious in order to do these." Feeling a niggling in the back of her brain, Janice tried to place where she'd seen these very tests just recently.

Seeing the look of confusion on her friend's face, JJ quickly asked, "What's wrong?"

Glancing up, Janice smiled, her mind suddenly clicking into place. "Nothing, really. It's just that I had a patient the other night, Tuesday night a week ago I think, who went through these very exams, and then some, if I'm not mistaken. And let me tell you, girl, he was less than thrilled to be there."

JJ felt her heart tighten in her chest, the beats coming faster as she swallowed, trying to keep her voice calm. "So how did those tests turn out for that person?"

Fortunately for JJ, Janice was not paragon of virtue when it came to gossip, and the filter between her brain and her mouth was usually non-existent. "Not so hot. I hear that his physician had to read him the riot act, actually telling him that he was a heart attack waiting to happen."

Biting the inside of her jaw, JJ suddenly appreciated the disguise provided by her sunglasses, knowing that her eyes had probably just dilated uncontrollably. "And how did this guy take it?"

Dropping the piece of paper on the bench, Janice tugged at her bag, searching for the package of gum, knowing it had probably fallen to the bottom. "Again, not so hot. Apparently, he's the poster child for denial, and he refused to even consider the lifestyle alterations. His cardiologist went as far as to send him a heart healthy diet plan. Actually faxed it himself late one night. But the patient apparently ignored it. Won't eat right. Won't lower his stress. Won't slow down at work." Glancing up at her friend, she laughed as she added, "Men. What can you do with them? They don't listen to anything, then wonder why things went wrong!"

JJ smiled casually, hoping that she would be able to keep up her façade. "Any chance you could get me a copy of that diet plan? And anything else that might work? For my friend?"

Waving her hand casually, Janice chuckled as she answered, "Honey, those plans are available all over the internet. But I'll get one of the aides to email you a copy this week." Settling back against the metal bench, the nurse adjusted her sunglasses as she continued, "And please don't get me started on uncooperative people. Have I told you the latest one about my kid and the possessed puppy yet?"

JJ half-listened to her friend chatter, gum popping with every other word. She had no doubt that she and Janice had just been discussing the very same man. The very same man who was ignoring his doctor's orders, apparently putting his very life in danger.

David Rossi.

Squaring her shoulders, JJ felt a shiver fly down her spine, a cold front invading her warm day. Fear could be a powerful motivator, and Jennifer Jareau just realized she was a very motivated woman.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and sending messages. Please let me know what you think about this little adventure! As always, Tracia deserves a great deal of thanks for keeping me pointed in the right direction! _

Stepping off of the elevator, Rossi barely even thought about what he was doing, his steps almost by rote. Every morning when he reached teh BAU office, he took the same path, and every morning he accomplished the same thing. A quick stop by the snack machine provided a well-needed sugar rush, which was then followed by a visit to the ever-filled coffee pot, liquid caffeine soon to be running through his veins. For the twelve months he had been back at the Bureau, this had been his everyday routine.

Until today. Rounding the corner, his hand already fingering the coins in his pocket, Rossi suddenly realized that the large metal machine that always sat in the corner of the break room had suddenly disappeared. Glancing at the linoleum floor, he could see faint impressions, assuring him that yes, the machine had actually been there at one time.

Muttering to himself, he asked, "What the hell…"

Glancing around the room, as if the metal box might have taken up residence in another corner, he frowned when he realized that his source of sugar was nowhere to be found. Backtracking his steps, Rossi checked the hallway, wondering if the maintenance employees might have moved it to another location. But his search came up empty, as did his hands.

Frowning again as he mumbled a few more well-chosen curses, Rossi stuffed his hand in his pocket, resigning himself to a morning without carbohydrates. Resuming his established routine, sans snacks, he stopped at the coffee pot, glad to see that at least something remained normal in his morning. Reaching for his favorite coffee mug, he happily poured a full cup of the rich brew, smiling as he imagined that first taste. Reaching for the sugar container, he shook liberally.

But nothing happened. Tapping the edge of the container against the counter, trying to dislodge an imagined clog, Rossi then tried to pour once again with the expected results. Carefully placing his warm, filled mug on the counter, Rossi pried open the disappointing sugar container, only to find it completely empty. Odd. Just yesterday morning this very container had been full.

Placing the empty container in the trash can, Rossi reached for his black mug, his hand wrapping gratefully around the heat. It may not be perfect, but at least it would provide him with the energy he needed for the day. Drawing in that first sip, Rossi felt the heat coat his tongue. But something was wrong. Truly wrong. Taking a second sip, this time much slower, he carefully examined the taste, sudden horror crossing his face.

David Rossi could handle many things. He could face down serial murderers without flinching. He could deal with the lack of sugar in his morning. He could handle the lack of snacks in his day. But what he could not stand for, what he would not allow, was decaf coffee. Somebody was going to pay for this one.

********************************

Jennifer Jareau was tired. And for her to admit that she was tired meant that she had already passed tired and moved in the land of fatigue. But as the well known poet had once said, she still had miles to go before she slept.

Her day had started literally at the crack of dawn, her early morning visit to the maintenance department timed perfectly with the shift change. Dropping off a cleverly forged removal order, she ensured that all snack machines would be replaced within days, the new contract being awarded to a fruit vendor. Bananas and apples would suddenly be options for those who were health conscious. And for those who _needed_ to be health conscious, it would be their _only_ option.

After this bit of nefarious treachery, the petite blonde continued her path of destruction, feeling the urge to do some spring cleaning in the coffee cabinet, removing all items that she deemed totally inappropriate. Knowing that her definition of appropriate would not necessarily match with someone else's, she completed her tasks in record time, lowering the risk of detection. A few bags switched places, and her work was done.

The rest of her day was spent being the proper FBI agent and media liaison, with a hint of super girl spy hiding beneath the surface. A call to the deli around the corner, often frequented by the BAU staff, resulted in the owner, who owed JJ many favors, promising to substitute lowfat foods and cheeses for any order received from a well-known Italian.

The emails that she had sent out the night before provided her with more ammunition, and her ability to convince and connive seemed to grow by the minute. One very pertinent email was extremely helpful, giving her the exact items she needed in order to accomplish her largest task so far.

A well-placed phone call to David Rossi's publisher, posing as the great author's newly hired editor, allowed her to receive the galleys of his latest book. Galleys which had to be proofed and returned within the next four days, or the author himself would have to do his own edits in order to maintain the publishing schedule.

Which was why JJ was barely able to keep her eyes open at 1 AM the next morning, her head nodding sideways against her wooden headboard. Finally reaching page one hundred and realizing that she could no longer remember reading the last seventeen pages, JJ finally called it a night. After all, this was just day one in her newly found mission to change David Rossi's life. She could only imagine what day 2 was going to look like.

If David Rossi thought a day with decaf coffee was unacceptable, then he hadn't seen anything yet. Jennifer Jareau was just barely getting started.


	6. Chapter 6

Jennifer Jareau had a guilty pleasure. Well, she had more than one, but this one was the guiltiest. And she had firmly decided, when she went to sleep at 2 AM that morning, that today would be the day that she could indulge and satisfy her desires.

JJ was going to have brunch. At Satallia's. Where they had fourteen different types of pancakes and crepes. On a buffet. An all-you-can eat buffet.

The past week had been one of the hardest of her life, but she was not about to change things now. Her mind reeling from the sheer volume of words that she had read this week, she seriously considered hiring a seeing eye dog, but soon determined that wouldn't work. That diet plan that Janice had sent was extensive, and JJ was bound and determined to memorize every option. Then she had to deal with his new book. Forcing herself to proof chapters upon chapters, she wondered if Rossi was trying to rewrite the entire criminology textbook section in one year. If so, he was succeeding.

On top of everything else, a riot had almost broken out on the day that the new vending machines were installed, fruits and nuts apparently not at the top of most people's diet plans. And David Rossi had been right in the middle of the fray, his voice the loudest and most reactive. JJ was surprised that he hadn't attempted to remove the machine himself, as if pushing it out into the hallway could make it go away. She was beginning to seriously wonder if the man had been scared by a wayward apple as a child. What type of mother did he have, anyway?

At some point soon, JJ knew that she was going to need help in keeping up this subterfuge. She could use someone who would have the same end-result in mind and would do whatever it took to make that happen. But that person hadn't appeared yet.

But all of that didn't matter for the next few hours. As much as she wanted to keep the man alive, Jennifer Jareau was going to enjoy herself and put David Rossi out of her mind for just a little while.

Walking into the outer foyer of her favorite restaurant, JJ just stood there and smiled. The whole idea of a few hours alone, indulging in a very well prepared meal, just about made her entire week. While the meal wouldn't take that long to eat, it was the principle of the matter…it was a break. And in her world, breaks were few and far between and meant to be treasured.

The restaurant was fairly crowded, which was par for the course. The smell of finely prepared pastries wafted through the air, and JJ sniffed appreciatively. Giving her name to the maitre d', she settled into the waiting area, knowing that the meal would be well worth the thirty minute wait. And she had her Blackberry to keep her occupied.

Her mind focused on returning emails, she didn't notice the newest arrivals until she heard a familiar name. But surely she had heard wrong. Surely.

Slowly raising her eyes, she realized that yes, she had heard correctly. She had heard the Rossi name spoken. But apparently it wasn't only being applied to the only Rossi she knew. From her corner seat, JJ watched as David Rossi and a tiny, older, grey haired woman were greeted as if they were old friends of the owner. Which apparently they were.

Seeing him standing there, as handsome as always, she tried to remember that she had wanted a break from him. And she couldn't remember why.

Now this could be interesting.

****************

David Rossi was a good son. Or at least he liked to think so. Every Sunday that he was not on a case, he faithfully escorted his mother to brunch following Sunday Mass. Mass was a requirement for Mama Rossi, who firmly believed that as long as the priest was able to celebrate the service, then she would be there. For Rossi, though, it was optional. Highly optional.

But this Sunday morning, he had awakened early, a bad habit that seemed to be creeping its way into his everyday routine. It's not that Rossi didn't like waking up early. He just opposed the practice on days that he didn't have to be somewhere fast. And Sundays counted as one of those days.

Finding himself awake and bored, he had decided to surprise his mother and accompany her to church. And possibly earn some good son points along the way. He never knew when he might need them.

If he was being honest with himself, though, he might also admit that it didn't hurt to keep the lines of communication open between him and the God of his youth. Especially since the powers that be seemed to be trying to convince him that his life expectancy was not exactly a guarantee. He only hoped that his not-so-happy physician friend chose to attend late mass. There was only so much that a man could take in one day, and today, he didn't want to have to face his mortality. Or his doctor. Apparently they were greatly intertwined.

Fortunately for him, Mama Rossi was thrilled to have her son's undivided attention, and quickly decided that brunch at his favorite restaurant was in order. If he was lucky, his mother would never know about his recent doctor's visits. For if she did, David Rossi knew that he would never again darken the doors of Satallia's Restaurant, his mother's powers and influence far more legendary than his own reputation.

And David Rossi desperately needed to overload his body with the delectable creations that could only be found in this wonderful restaurant owned by his first cousin. His stomach was still reeling from the loss of his normal breakfast foods, and he was seriously considering launching a full-scale investigation into the sudden disappearance of his well-loved vending machines. Someone was going to pay for changing his dietary habits without his permission. He just had to find that person first.

But right now, he chose to forget about disappearing muffins and instead focused on guiding his mother to their waiting table.

*************

He almost didn't see her sitting there, tucked into the corner of the waiting area, her blonde hair swept to the side as she seemed to be focusing on that ever-present Blackberry. But David Rossi did not easily miss Jennifer Jareau. She had been on his radar for so long now that he often felt that he could sense her presence from twenty miles away.

Stopping suddenly, he placed a soft hand on his mother's arm, drawing her attention to him. Smiling down at her slightly wrinkled face, he murmured, "I'll just be a moment, Mama. I need to say hello to a friend."

Making sure that his mother was out of the traffic pathway, Rossi took the few steps to the corner, standing in front of JJ. He noticed everything about her, from the way her white blouse skimmed her shoulders to the way her blonde hair seemed to shimmer. And he didn't have to wait long for her to notice him.

Oh, she noticed him. JJ hadn't been able to not notice him for months. Her head down, she first noticed his feet, then followed those long legs up his body, noticing the well-tailored suit that fit his body perfectly. Finally she reached his face, and what a handsome face it was. Her eyes met his and she smiled, softly. "Fancy meeting you here, David Rossi."

His mouth quirking to one side, Rossi answered smoothly, his eyes never leaving hers, "I come here quite often, Jennifer. And I don't recall ever seeing you here before now."

Tilting her head slightly, JJ laughed quickly as she waved a hand, self deprecating, "Let's just say that I'm allowing myself a rare indulgence. The crepes de crème are my weakness."

"Mine too." Raising those dark eyebrows, Rossi continued, his voice low in the din that surrounded them, "And it's good to know that you have a weakness. Might come in handy sometime."

A retort on the tip of her lips, JJ stopped abruptly, her attention diverted by the older woman that suddenly appeared in her line of sight. And the woman looked like she was on a mission. Ramrod straight shoulders and perfectly coiffed grey hair gave her an air of entitlement, but her eyes twinkled just enough to let JJ know that appearances could be deceiving.

Feeling a hand on his arm, Rossi allowed his attention to be diverted for a moment as he heard his mother's voice. "Davie, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Biting the inside of her cheek as she quickly stood, JJ forced herself not to smile as she heard this tiny woman call the legendary profiler by what was apparently his childhood nickname. And by the look on his face, grown up David Rossi still took orders well from his mother. Winking at JJ, Rossi cleared his throat, and using his best formal voice, said, "Mama, please allow me to introduce my colleague Jennifer Jareau. JJ, this is my mother, Annamaria Raccina Rossi."

Extending her hand toward the elder Rossi, JJ smiled politely as she met the same Rossi eyes that she was accustomed to seeing every day. Except this time, they belonged to a very strongwilled Italian woman with a surprisingly stronger handshake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Rossi."

"Oh, call me Mama, little one." Keeping her hand wrapped around JJ's, Mama Rossi smiled largely as she turned to look at her son. "I like her, Davie. She's joining us for brunch, yes?"

JJ tried to politely pull her hand away, but was unsuccessful. Her voice apologetic, she immediately said, "Oh, no, ma'am, I'm just here by my…"

But Mama Rossi either didn't hear JJ's objections or chose to ignore them. "Good. It's settled." Using her free hand, the elderly woman pushed her son toward the maitre d'. "Davie, go tell your cousin that we'll need a bigger table. And tell him not to put us next to the Carvellis this time. Last week, I barely got any raspberry torte."

His eyes smiled, but his voice rose slightly as Rossi replied, his eyes rolling, "Mama, I seem to remember you eating three raspberry tortes and one blueberry last week.

"Your memory's not what it used to be, Davie. Now go!" Pushing Rossi again, Mama Rossi turned back to JJ, her hand still firmly grasping the younger woman's. Whispering conspiratorially, she said knowledgably, "That Concetta Carvelli has always had a healthy appetite."

JJ just nodded, her mind literally staggering as she watched with unbridled glee as the great David Rossi took orders from his mother. And at that exact moment, JJ knew that she had found an ally in her quest to keep David Rossi alive and well. Annabella Rossi was a force to be reckoned with, and JJ was going to make sure that this great woman was on her side.

And she definitely was going to enjoy brunch today. But David Rossi might not, once Jennifer Jareau started collaborating with his mother.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks to Tracia and Susan for their unfailing support and encouragement in this little adventure! And thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. Please let me know what you are thinking!_

David Rossi had seen many things in his fifty plus years. He had witnessed the fall of the Berlin Wall, the separation between the East and West breaking brick by brick. He had captured numerous serial killers, their names engraved in his mind and soul. And he had even seen that football team from Indianapolis actually win a Superbowl before hell had frozen over. He honestly didn't think that much else could surprise him anymore.

He was wrong. Sitting in his cousin's restaurant, surrounded by chattering couples and families from the neighborhood, he watched in amazement as his elderly mother and his much younger co-worker bonded as if they had known each other all of their lives. And while he approved of anything that made either of these women happy, a part of him seemed to realize that this might not actually be a good thing for him in the long run. His well-tuned intuition told him that if these women ever joined forces, they could probably overthrow small countries. They could definitely overthrow him.

And that scared him. And David Rossi did not scare easily.

**********

Jennifer Jareau felt like she had fallen into an alternate dimension, one where David Rossi was no longer in control. Watching him as he interacted with his mother, his cousins, and the various people that seemed to constantly drop by their table, JJ wondered if she had ever really known David Rossi at all. For right now, his attitude and demeanor seemed to be much more relaxed, more open, than she had ever seen before.

And in this atmosphere, she felt herself changing, too. All of this worrying about his health had her on edge, doing her best to hide her emotions but feeling that she was not successful. But for these past minutes, sitting next to the man himself and his mother, she sensed that there were far more levels to Rossi than she had realized. And she had been so certain that she knew Rossi well. Hmmm. Certainly not.

And the byplay between him and his mother was beyond her comprehension. The elder Rossi was well aware that she held the upper hand in the relationship, and she was more than comfortable in giving advice and sharing her opinions, on a multitude of subjects. While munching on delectable crepes, she and JJ had extensively discussed the local art scene, one of the Rossi grandchildren haven recently taken Mama to a friend's gallery opening. Annamaria Rossi was not a fan of grunge art.

And Annamaria Rossi also wasn't afraid to express her wishes. Which apparently she was doing right now. JJ felt her eyes widening as she suddenly paid closer attention to the conversation occurring right in front of her.

Annamaria reached for her water glass, looking across the table at her son as she did. Nodding her gray head toward JJ, she said firmly, "Davie, you bring this little one to family dinner this week, you hear me?"

Thinking that she surely hadn't heard what she thought she heard, JJ glanced sideways at Rossi. But he merely smiled at her as her eyebrows raised. Jerking her head toward the older lady, JJ said immediately, "Mrs. Rossi, that is a kind offer, but I couldn't possibly…"

"Couldn't possibly what? Join my son and my family for a nice meal and some nicer wine?" Waving a hand at her, a sizeable diamond glittering in the light, Annamaria leaned forward. "Do you already have plans for Friday night?"

"Well, ma'am, we could possibly be on a case…" JJ tried to sound apologetic, but all she could think was that David Rossi should be saying something right now to stop this. As much as she liked his mother and wanted to enlist her assistance, she couldn't help but feel that somehow or another, the tables were being turned on her and she was losing control of the situation. A dinner with the extended family was not exactly what she had been planning. At least not yet.

After a moment's thought, David Rossi had no intentions of stopping his mother. For months, he had been biding his time and waiting for the perfect opportunity to explore the possibilities of a relationship with the younger blonde. A few dinners along the way had just whetted his appetite, in more ways that one. While he still had his concerns and reservations about a few things, his surely non-existent health problems being one of them, something about his mother's invitation seemed right. And looking at JJ, her expression a mixture of confusion and bemusement, he knew that he liked what he saw.

Hell, he had always liked what he saw in her, but fate and his mother had ordained this moment in time, and he was not about to let it pass. And he needed whatever upper hand he could gain if his mother and his coworker were about to become friends. Clearing his voice, he turned his face to look at her once again. "Actually, Jennifer, the team starts standdown on Wednesday."

Swinging her head back toward Rossi, JJ caught the glint in his eyes, and felt hers narrowing in response. About to answer, she was interrupted by another voice.

"This standdown, is it a good thing?"

JJ turned toward Mrs. Rossi, smiling slightly at the look of bewilderment on the elderly woman's face. "It means that…"

"It means that we'll both be free on Friday, Mama." Turning toward JJ, Rossi casually took another bit of crepe, then asked, a slight challenge in his voice, "Unless, of course, you have other plans, Jennifer?"

What plans did she have for this week? Between editing his latest manuscript and trying to stay one step ahead of him, her plans seemed to be mainly focused on him anyway. And as JJ stared into his eyes, she suddenly wondered if there was something she had been missing all along. She heard the dare in his words, almost as if he doubted that she would take this step.

Smiling to herself, JJ reminded herself that she had already successfully invaded his world in ways that he hopefully would never know about. If David Rossi wanted to play this game, she was more than willing to beat him on his own playground.

Settling back in her chair, JJ reached for her water glass, taking a small sip as she said, "No, Rossi, I don't have any plans for Friday night." She watched him nod once, his eyes seeming to darken even more. Forcing herself to break the contact, JJ remembered her manners …and that they weren't the only people at the table.

Turning toward the woman on her right, JJ smiled at the older lady who had been waiting patiently. "I would love to join your family on Friday, ma'am. Thank you for the invitation."

"No more of this ma'am, little one. Any friend of Davie's calls me Mama." Her gaze intense, Annamaria waited for a moment, her eyes boring into JJ's. Then she said, softly but firmly as she picked up her fork, "Yes, Jennifer, I believe that you will do nicely with our family."

The cacophony of the restaurant faded into the background as JJ contemplated the words of Annamaria Rossi. And at that moment, JJ had the distinct feeling that while she would have a very willing partner in her self-directed task, she might also need to watch her back. For Mama Rossi just might have her own agenda. And experience had definitely taught Jennifer Jareau that a Rossi on a mission was not easily dissuaded

Fortunately for her, though, Jennifer Jareau was just as obstinate and stubborn as Annamarie Rossi. And her son.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Once again, Tracia and Susan have been godsends...couldn't write this without their help! And thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. Please let me know what you are thinking!_**

There were two things in life that Jennifer Jareau had learned to appreciate very quickly. The first was a private jet, the ease of travel an added bonus to their hectic, stress-filled lifestyles. The second was a good cup of coffee, just the right temperature and with just the right amount of caffeine. Hell, what was she thinking? There was no such thing as just the right amount of caffeine. There could never be too much caffeine in her world, and she could currently testify to that fact by her drooping eyelids.

But this was not the time or place for her not to be at the top of her game. Just a mere three hours ago, at the god-forsaken hour of 1 AM, JJ had received one of those calls that put the team back on alert. And one hour ago, at the even more god-forsaken hour of 3 AM, they had boarded the jet, headed toward Washington state, where a possible terrorism cell had apparently activated. Taking a very slow sip of her strong coffee, JJ sighed deeply as she made quick notes on possible steps she would need to take once they landed. She knew that the rest of the team was trying to sleep, the seven hours in the air a prime opportunity to refuel both mind and body in preparation for what would obviously be a couple of stressful days. But she couldn't allow herself to relax when there were too many things to consider and to fix.

Her mind so focused on her tasks, she didn't notice that she had company in her work until she felt a faint touch against her foot. Looking down, she noticed an obviously male shoe next to her ballet flats. Her eyes trailed up the leg attached to the foot, and noticed immediately that the jeans on that leg fit very nicely. Very nicely indeed. And only one man on her team wore jeans that looked that good. Bringing her eyes straight up, following that body up to strong shoulders, she then found herself looking into the dark chocolate eyes of David Rossi.

Grinning at him as he sat in the chair directly facing hers, she asked softly, mindful of her trying-to-sleep coworkers, "Anything I can help you with, Agent Rossi?"

He matched her grin with a slight version of his own, stretching his legs out even further as he settled into the leather seat. "Oh, just wondering why you're not trying to catch some sack time like the rest of this motley crew."

JJ glanced around the cabin, once again ensuring that their teammates were well under the spell of Morpheus. Her seat was in the corner, and she had a great view of everyone else. Including the man in front of her. Keeping her voice low, she replied, "I could ask the same of you. You don't exactly look like you're headed off to lala land anytime soon."

"Too much caffeine and too much stimulation, I guess. I don't sleep well under normal circumstances, let alone being awakened in the middle of the night." And his mind added easily, who would choose sleep when he could choose to look at such a beautiful vision instead?

Cocking her head sharply, JJ wondered if there was more to his story than he was telling. And the fact that he acknowledged his dependence on caffeine didn't do much to help her mission of keeping him alive and well. For try as she might, she had been unable to switch the coffee on the plane, having been thwarted by an accident-prone Reid and his desire to "help." But then, JJ rationalized, if she had managed to do so, then the team might never be awake long enough to solve this coming case. For David Rossi was not the only member of the BAU addicted to the black brew. Then they would never get back to Quantico and she would never continue in her subterfuge.

But she had successfully replaced the prepackaged snack cakes with a lovely selection of apples, oranges, and mangos. She could only imagine his face when breakfast time came in a few hours.

Her mind switching back to the coffee thought, she knew that she couldn't stop him from imbibing freely. But maybe, just maybe, she might be able to influence his sleeping habits. No matter what time of the day or night it might be, the man always looked good to her. But if she was honestly assessing the situation, she could see the dark shadows under his eyes, and she wasn't about to let that go unnoticed.

"Well, we've got almost six hours before we hit the ground running." Smiling even more, she added, her words meant to persuade, "Maybe you should at least try to close your eyes. We'll need your skills once we land, you now."

"And we won't need yours?" Propping his head against his hand, Rossi watched as the blonde placed her PDA against her hip, her hands stilling against her lap.

"I'm doing part of my job right now. I can get a lot of prep work done while the rest of the team is resting their minds. You included." JJ's tone was pointed, her words firm but kind. Watching his face for any sign of capitulation, she instead found what appeared to be a slight air of amused contemplation.

Not that he didn't appreciate her interest in his life, but David Rossi wondered for a brief moment what her motivation was at that exact moment. He had never made any promises not to profile his team members, and he had definitely been profiling this beautiful blonde from the moment he met her. And he recognized diversionary techniques when he saw them. Hell, he had written the book on those methods and had the bountiful royalties to prove it.

Keeping his eyes attached to hers, he asked, calmly and clearly, "Are you trying to get rid of me, Agent Jareau? Cause if you are, I gotta tell you that you're not doing a good job of it."

Her smile was genuine as she asked, her voice playful as she stretched her legs slowly, her foot moving on top of his. It felt a bit childish to be playing footsies at her age, but at three am on a cold Monday morning, she was willing to suspend reality for just a little while. "Now, Agent Rossi, what would make you think that I didn't want to spend time with you? Didn't I just agree earlier today to join your family for dinner later this week?"

"Yes, you did." Shaking his head solemnly, his eyes belying his posture, Rossi added with what could only be described as a wicked smile, "And I hope you know what you're getting yourself into. My sisters can be quite a handful."

Throwing her hand up in the air, JJ grumbled at his words. "Now you tell me! You didn't seem so concerned about my well being when you were siding with your mother."

"Jennifer, did you not learn anything from our brunch today?" Shaking a finger in her direction, Rossi emphasized his next words. "Everyone sides with my mother if they know what's good for them."

For a moment, JJ wondered if she was experiencing a lapse in the time space continuum, sitting in the middle of the air in defiance of gravity and other earthly laws, sharing a quiet moment of humor with the man she had been almost chasing for months. Staring into his eyes, she asked cheekily, "Like mother, like son, huh?

"What can I say?" With a shrug of his shoulders, Rossi settled deeper into the comfortable leather, his arms propping against the rests. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Her Blackberry buzzed at that moment, and she smiled softly at his response, her hands quieting the interruption. But David Rossi hadn't missed her actions, and he gestured toward the offending phone. "You not gonna check that? It might be important."

JJ already knew who the phone call was from, and she wasn't worried. Her screen flashed certain colors for certain people, and the bright purple had been all the indication she had needed. "Oh, it's important, all right. It's just Garcia wanting to know if I'm going to send her the latest copy of the ebook we're reading."

Rossi felt his eyes widening as he glanced at his watch. "At this time of night? Shouldn't she be sleeping?"

Seeing her perfect opening to bring the conversation back around to her original purpose, JJ jumped in quickly. "Oh, so you admit that it's actually late? And that some people actually rest?"

Narrowing his eyes, Rossi lowered his voice as he leaned forward, his eyes never leaving hers. "Look, Jennifer Jareau, the last time I needed someone to tell me when my bedtime was, I was getting tucked into bed and reading bedtime stories. Are you gonna tuck me in and tell me a bedtime story, too?"

Before she even thought about her words, JJ heard herself saying, "I would if I thought it would help you rest tonight." Oops. Did she just offer to tuck David Rossi in to bed?

By the look on his face, apparently she did. The grin that spread across his lips was indication enough that she had definitely just made his night. "Did my ears deceive me, or did you just offer to…"

"You know what I meant, Rossi." JJ interrupted him before he could continue his thoughts. Rolling her eyes, she tucked one foot underneath her body as she made herself comfortable in the seat. Then she had a wicked thought of her own. "Don't make me tell your mother that you're being a baby and avoiding sleep, David Rossi."

"Oh, no fair using my mother against me. Just because she might like you better than she does me…." Letting his words trail off, he felt his heart tighten as he watched her smile grow larger by the second. Watching her emotions could easily become addictive, and he could only hope that there would be no hope for recovery.

"And you find that hard to believe because?"

For some reason that passed his considerable understanding, Rossi was actually enjoying this little sparring match, even thought he wasn't about to admit that she was right and that he did need to sleep. The case would require all of their mental acuities, and his were slightly low at this point in time.

But that didn't mean that he was giving up without getting in the last word. His better angels didn't even have a chance when his wicked side wished to be expressed. Leaning forward again, he whispered just loud enough for the blonde sitting across from him to hear, a slow smirk crossing his lips, "I find nothing hard to believe, Jennifer. Including the fact that one day soon, we might just be tucking each other into bed."

And for once in her life, Jennifer Jareau was speechless. And David Rossi smiled as he leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Once again, Tracia and Susan have been godsends...couldn't write this without their help! And thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. Please let me know what you are thinking!_**

David Rossi did not believe in fate, fortune, providence or luck. It had been his considerable experience that one's lot in life was largely determined by the amount of hard work and perseverance one exerted. When combined with intelligence, common sense and a good dose of reasoning, then the results were liable to be far greater and better accepted. Just allowing his destiny to be randomly determined by the winds of change had never been his plan.

But at this exact moment, sitting in a borrowed office in the Seattle police station, Rossi wondered if perhaps he might have been hasty in his dismissal of all things associated with kismet. Not that he believed in fate. But given the situation that he currently found himself in, the only explanation might be that he was guilty of tempting fate.

He knew better than to eat three fried eggs for breakfast. With three meats and five cups of coffee. And a chocolate donut for dessert.

For all of his rantings and ravings about his doctor's dire warnings, David Rossi suddenly found himself wondering if he had condemned himself to a self-fulfilled prophecy. Taking a deep breath, he clenched his fist once again.

David Rossi was having chest pains. And he was doing his best to make them go away.

**************

If David Rossi thought he could hide things from her, then he was not nearly as intelligent as she had first thought him to be. Watching him talking to the captain of the precinct, the terrorist cell holding everyone's attention, JJ frowned at his actions. Not that they were highly noticeable to the normal viewing public, but after almost two weeks of watching and memorizing his every action, JJ considered herself to be an expert in all things David Rossi.

From her vantage point of a mere ten feet away, she could see his facial muscles tighten at the same time his fist clenched, almost as if he was trying to compensate for an unspoken problem. Supposedly focusing on her laptop, another press release being prepared, she kept one eye on her screen and another on the man in question. And when she saw the captain leave, JJ knew that she had to make her move.

And watching him glance around the room then press a quick hand to his chest, she knew that she was not overreacting.

But how did she help him without revealing all of her secrets?

***************

Her mission of mercy was interrupted by the arrival of her Unit Chief, and he didn't look happy. But then, she asked herself rhetorically, when did Hotch ever look happy? She seriously believed the man was born wearing an Armani suit and a perpetual scowl. But then, any man who had been through what he had over the past year deserved the opportunity to frown.

Moving toward the center of the room as Hotch motioned for the team to come together, JJ managed to skirt the edge of the desks and position herself right beside the older profiler of her dreams. And almost wished she hadn't. For the closer she got to him, the more she could see the distress that he was so valiantly trying to hide. His pressed lips weren't exactly screaming "feeling just fine, thanks for asking."

Now, how did she handle this? She could wait until Hotch finished the briefing, then directly confront Rossi about his symptoms. Or she could lean over right now and ask him point blank if there was a problem But no one else seemed to be noticing what she was, and she didn't want to draw attention to something that might turn out to be nothing. But she also didn't want him to drop dead standing right next to her.

Glancing toward her talking Unit Chief, JJ mentally judged where he was in the regular "here's how we're gonna make nice with the locals" speech, and quickly determined that he would be finished in three..two..one seconds. She was right.

Now she would have to take the bull by the horns, so to speak, and save David Rossi's life. Again.

****************

Of all the people to sit next to him, it just had to be Jennifer. Rossi would have groaned out loud if he hadn't already been feeling like a train was sitting on his chest. The woman made his heart skip a beat under normal circumstances, and now was not the time to try to add any extra complications to his already complicated situation.

And if Hotch didn't shut up soon, Rossi refused to be responsible for his actions. The man could say the same thing in twenty different ways, and he apparently had been practicing recently.

Attempting to take another deep breath, Rossi was pleasantly surprised to feel the pressure relieve slightly, one rock released from the avalanche that had hit him hard. Tightening his fingers against the edge of the wooden desk, he took another breath, feeling the weight release even more. The pain was still there, but not nearly as significant as it was. This was a good thing… a very good thing.

Hazarding a glance at the blonde next to him, Rossi was relieved to see that her focus was still on the unit chief and his never-ending spiel.

Maybe, just maybe, he could ensure that she never knew about this little episode. Rossi had done his dead level best to hide any reference to a health problem, and he didn't want to change that now. All he needed was for the much-younger media analyst to have any doubts about his age or abilities.

If David Rossi had his way, Jennifer Jareau would never, ever know about his doctor's report or his not-so-important health …problems.

And he truly believed that he could make that happen.

Boy, was he wrong.

*********

Watching Hotch turn toward Prentiss, JJ quickly decided her plan of action, starting with continuing to scope out the situation. Flicking her hair over her shoulder, she looked to the man beside her, noticing with relief that he seemed to be in better condition than he was just a few minutes ago. But that didn't mean that she wasn't going to abandon her preparations now.

In what she hoped was a casual voice, she asked softly, "So what do you think about this whole terrorist cell thing?" Not that she was really interested in his opinion….but at least it would buy her some time.

Glancing sideways, Rossi saw the look of interest on her face, and raised his eyebrows in response. His words came easier than he thought they would, the strain lessening by the moment. "I guess I think the same that you do. Terrorists are terrorists. And if they're here, then we try to stop them. It's the Bureau way." Watching her nod, Rossi felt the tightness in his chest leave even more, almost as if her presence alone was capable of reducing the pressure. Now that was an interesting thought.

"So we stick to the party line, huh? All Bureau hands on deck to save the ship?" JJ asked calmly, her fears continuing to recede as she saw his eyes seem to lighten. There just might be hope for this day yet, she thought wishfully.

Finally loosening his grip from the edge of the desk completely, Rossi leaned toward the young blonde, casually inhaling the unmistakable scent of raspberries that covered her hair. And another pang left his body. Yep, there definitely was something to her company that changed him completely. Tilting his head slightly, he let a smirk cross his lips as he casually nudged his foot against hers. "You're surely not thinking of going down with the ship, now are you, Agent Jareau?"

Catching the motion of his shoe against hers, JJ immediately recognized the parallels between then and the earlier on the plane. And she also knew..or at least hoped…that whatever had been bothering him was much less than it was before. Mentally letting out a sigh of relief, she returned his smirk, her voice filled with more than just a little bit of snarkiness. "Oh, but Agent Rossi, surely you know that women and children are always saved first on a sinking ship. You telling me you wouldn't save little ole me?"

Now, this conversation had definitely taken an interesting turn. His mind beginning to focus on something other than his less-than-cooperative body, Rossi tried to determine exactly what response she might be looking for. Noticing that she had raised one eyebrow, apparently a signal that he was taking just a tad bit too long to answer her question, he resisted the urge to lean over and kiss that smirk right off her face. Settling for a mere words, he replied, equal amounts of snark, "Oh, rest assured, JJ, I'll always save you. I'm nothing if not dependable."

Nodding her head, JJ smiled widely as she watched that wonderful face of his seem to actually relax. "See that you do, Rossi." Pushing away from the desk, she accidentally on purpose brushed her leg against his, leaning toward him as she did. Her whisper barely touched his ears and he had to strain to hear the words. But he had no doubt what she said. "And you just might be surprised one day to find that _I'm_ the one saving _you_."

Watching her walk across the room, her black suit hugging those perfect curves perfectly, leaving nothing to his overactive imagination, David Rossi felt his heart beat just a bit faster. He could do nothing more than stare at the woman who had sneakily become important to his health and well-being. And he wondered, bewildered, exactly when that had happened.


	10. Chapter 10

The very fact that she was staring at the larger brick row house where David Rossi had been raised was enough to make JJ Jareau think that she had truly fallen into an alternate dimension. And when she added the fact the Rossi himself was leading the way, well, then, she knew that her world had been shaken upside down. Resisting the urge to grab on to the car door in order to maintain some stability, she took another deep breath and continued to stare out the side window.

Their flight back from Seattle had only landed one hour prior, and she had had her doubts about whether they would make this family get together. Part of her hoped that the trip would provide her with a reason to avoid this entire situation, slightly apprehensive at dealing with an entire clan of Rossis, especially on their own turf. But that small voice was quickly drowned out by the entire chorus of cheerleaders in her head, encouraging her to find out as much as she could about his family so that she could use it against him. Or for him, however she looked at it. Smiling slightly, she firmly reminded herself that she already had an ally in Annamaria Rossi. Or at least she hoped so.

If she was being honest with herself, she would admit that she was glad to be at this point in the week, considering how worried she had been earlier in the week. But after that one frightening moment in the police station, Rossi had apparently had no other problems…at least that she was aware of. And JJ had made a point of being his shadow for the entire week, to the point that she had caught a few suspicious looks from Emily. And the thing about Emily was that if she knew, or thought that she knew something, then telling Hotch wasn't far behind. Talk about fraternization just waiting to happen….

Shaking her head suddenly, JJ forced herself to focus on the present. And apparently that present included David Rossi talking to her from his position in the driver's seat. Turning toward him, she smiled sheepishly as she noticed those raised eyebrows, a sure sign that he thought she was losing her mind. "Sorry, Rossi. Guess I was woolgathering there for a moment."

For his part, David Rossi had been content to just stare at the beautiful blonde sitting next to him in his SUV. From the moment they had landed, the BAU jet running a good three hours behind their preplanned schedule, Rossi had half-way expected excuses to start pouring as to why JJ couldn't possibly make it that night. He wasn't sure if he was surprised or shocked when she had calmly accepted his invitation to ride with him, blithely throwing her ready bag in his backseat and readily buckling her seat belt as she popped into the passenger seat.

Rossi had caught the speculative looks from their teammates, especially Morgan and Hotch, and he didn't have to guess hard to know what they were thinking. And their thoughts would be true. For as far as David Rossi was concerned, he was taking Jennifer Jareau on a date. It just so happened that his mother and his entire extended family would be joining them for their little rendezvous.

The forty-five minute drive had passed much too quickly, their conversation easy as they discussed his entire crazy family, or at least the seventeen members that he expected to be there that evening. To her credit, he never once saw her falter or appear shocked as he explained, perhaps a bit excessively…or exaggeratedly… ,each family member in detail.

Now that he had her attention, he smiled and nodded quickly as he said, "Well, JJ, I'd say it's time for you to meet my family. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Rolling her eyes, JJ said firmly, "David Rossi, if I can handle you and your crazy habits day in and day out at work, I think I can manage a few of your family members for one night."

And twenty minutes later, JJ realized the sheer stupidity of that statement, hoping against hope that David Rossi would never remind her of her words. But looking across the room at where he stood with one of his brother-in-laws, she stifled the urge to moan loudly as she watched his smile grow by the second, the glass of wine in his hand suddenly raised in her direction.

Oh, he not only remembered, but he was enjoying every minute of her introduction to his family. For his sisters had assumed, and he had not corrected them, that Jennifer Jareau was about to become the fourth Mrs. Rossi.

********

Their entrance into the Rossi household had been announced well before they actually crossed the threshold, the youngest of the Rossi grandchildren doing the honors of informing the family, at the top of her four year old lungs, that Unca Davie was finally here and could they eat now?

JJ had smiled at the exuberance of the child, turning to Rossi as he held the door open for her. Showing how closely she had paid attention to his descriptions, she asked, "And which child exactly was that? Karenda or Madelaine?"

His hand dropping casually to the curve of her lower back, Rossi met her smile with one of his own, his eyes glittering as he ushered her into the foyer. Leaning toward her, his face mere inches from hers, he replied, conspiratorially, "Tell you the truth, sometimes I can't tell myself. I just know that I have two nieces that size and age, and I hope that they never ask me to tell them apart."

For a moment, JJ felt herself drawn into those deep, dark eyes, his smile infectious. Absently reaching a hand up, she had patted his cheek, her tone matching his as she said, "Your secret is safe with me, David Rossi."

And that's how Annamaria Rossi found her son and his coworker, standing in her foyer, comfortably touching, smiling like they had no other cares in the world. And her three dark-haired daughters were standing right behind her, very interested in the actions of their older brother and his apparent girlfriend.

And David Rossi's sisters were not the type to sit by idly and let the world pass them by. No, they were more likely to interrogate the hell out of anyone who might have information that could help shed any light on the situation that they were watching unfold before their very eyes. And Jennifer Jareau definitely fit that description.

God help her.

*********

JJ idly wondered if it would be possible to sneak out the small window in the downstairs bathroom, certain that she could survive the eight or nine foot drop to the ground. And at this point in time, she might just be willing to risk a few possible broken bones if the drop was longer. She had good insurance, didn't she?

Her mind quickly rejected that idea, knowing that in order for it to work, she would actually have to make it down the hallway, around the corner, and into the small room in question, all without running into someone who would surely betray her at a moment's notice. Sighing, she knew that she had a greater chance of becoming director of the FBI tomorrow than of escaping this night. And if David Rossi smiled at her one more time like the cat that swallowed the canary, she refused to be responsible for her actions.

Turning her attention back to the family around her, the constant cacophony of words and phrases literally rolling all around her, she mentally shook herself, reminding herself firmly that she was a trained FBI agent accustomed to dealing with all sorts of difficult and strange situations. If she could capture serial killers, deal with bureaucracy, and corral recalcitrant media, then surely she could survive a night with the Rossis…and accomplish her original goal.

Straightening her spine imperceptively, JJ smiled quickly at the woman sitting next to her on the cramped couch, knowing that Alexandria Rossi Simpless was waiting for an answer to her latest question. She was the third Rossi sister to spend time on this couch with JJ, and she was definitely the most persistent. Her hands relaxing in her lap, JJ did her best to ignore the looks of David Rossi as she answered firmly, "Really, Alex, Rossi and I are just friends."

Alex Simpless was a carbon copy of what her mother had looked like at her age, tiny, petite, and stubborn to a fault. And she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that this Jennifer Jareau was far more than a mere friend to her older brother. Settling firmly against the sofa cushions, Alex watched the young blonde carefully. She liked what she saw, and felt that whether Jennifer realized it or not, she was perfect for David. And Alex understood perfectly why her mother had arranged this little family meeting. Dropping her hand quickly against JJ's arm, Alex said softly, "Look, Jennifer, you may think that we've been a bit crazy, but there's something you need to know. About Davie."

Okay, the woman had her attention. Suddenly, JJ wasn't looking for an escape pod. Any information she could get would help, and maybe, just maybe, she was going to make some inroads quickly. Snapping her eyes to Alex's, JJ nodded as she asked, "What is it?"

Glancing toward David, Alex then turned her attention back to JJ. "Davie's not brought a woman home to the family in at least three years, JJ."

Confused, JJ asked, "But I thought his last marriage ended…"

"Two and a half years ago." Alex finished the sentence quietly. "And that bitch met the family once before he realized that she was completely wrong for him."

"So there's been no one between then and now?" JJ asked slowly, comprehending what Alex was trying to tell her. But a thought crossed her mind quickly, and she voiced it. "But really, Alex, it was your mother that invited me. Rossi just went along with it."

Rolling her eyes at that naïve statement, Alex patted JJ's arm again, suddenly feeling very comfortable with this woman. "And if my brother had wanted to put a stop to that, he would have. My mother tried doing that very same thing for a few years, then quit when she realized that Davie just wouldn't show up if she invited someone he didn't like or want."

"So, you're telling me that…."

"I'm telling you that, for some reason, my mother already considers you family, and my sisters think you are going to marry my brother." Leaning closer, Alex whispered, her words almost hard to hear in the loud room, "I have eyes, Jennifer. I can see how Davie looks at you. And I've seen that look on my brother's face only once before in his life, when he married his first wife. She was probably the only one that he ever loved."

At those words, JJ felt a true smile slowly cross her lips. David Rossi was in love with her. And whether he realized it or not, she was in love with him, too.

Reaching for her wine glass from the side table, JJ took a slow sip, looking across the room at the great David Rossi. And she took great joy in watching his smile suddenly falter as he realized that his favorite sister and his "date" were both smiling at him with unbridled glee.

Damn, those women had joined forces. Taking a long, deep sip of his wine, he knew that he would need all the help that he could get if he was going to keep the upper hand in this relationship.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks for the great reviews & PMs. You have made my day! Also, thanks to Tracia for her unending help and suggestions, and to Susan for her encouragement. Please let me know what you are thinking!_

David Rossi didn't have much time to ponder the situation, though, as his mother's voice yelled above the din to inform them that dinner was ready. Well, what she actually said was that anyone who wasn't sitting at her table in thirty seconds could spend the rest of the evening on the porch. Yep, that was his Mama.

Seeing JJ walk across the room toward him, he had to smile at the sight. Her cheeks slightly flushed from excitement and just enough of the aged Corvina in her wineglass, she was stunningly beautiful. Mentally berating himself for not making a move months ago, he quickly decided that it was more than time to make up for all of those lost opportunities. Starting now.

Moving to meet her halfway, Rossi trailed his hand down her back, the silk of her white blouse flowing against his touch as he settled his fingers low against her hip. "So, tell me, JJ. Did you and my sister have an interesting conversation?"

"Which sister would that be, David?" Twirling her wineglass in her fingers, JJ giggled softly, her eyes bright. "It seems that all three of them have identified me as fair game, and you know it."

About to retort, Rossi felt a tug on his arm, and he looked down into the ever-present Rossi black eyes, this time on the face of one of his four-year old nieces. Smiling down at scrunched face, he asked, "Whatcha need, sweetheart?"

JJ bit back a smile at his use of the endearment, knowing it was only because he couldn't remember the poor child's name. Listening as Karenda earnestly told him that "Grandmama was gonna beat him senseless with a wooden spoon if he didn't get that little one to the table", JJ felt something quivering in the pit of her stomach as David gently caressed the child's face. He calmly assured the little black haired beauty that he was big enough to take care of Grandmama, no matter how much she blustered. That seemed to satisfy the child, who turned back toward the doorway and skipped her way out of the room.

Feeling his eyes on her once again, JJ merely smiled as she let him lead her to the dining room. Chairs and people absolutely packed the room. Everyone else was already seated, except Annamaria Rossi, who was standing, arms akimbo, at the head of the table. Leveling a glare on her son, she said, "It's about time, Davie. I thought I was going to have to send out a search party."

"Mama, it's ten steps from the living room to the dining room. I don't think you need to call out the Mounties just yet." Pulling out the chair next to Alex, Rossi laughed as he helped JJ settle in. Moving toward the other side of the room, Rossi touched his mother's shoulder as he held out her chair, knowing that the woman was enjoying this evening entirely too much. "And you know that you wouldn't start dinner without us."

Sitting down in the proffered chair, Annamaria smiled sweetly down the table at JJ. "Maybe not without Jennifer, but you, not so much." For her part, JJ just sat quietly in her seat, biting the inside of her jaw to keep from laughing out loud at this wonderful exchange.

Walking back to his seat, Rossi grumbled, "You wound me, Mama."

Dropping her napkin in her lap, Annamaria said primly, "Well, see if you can get over your pain long enough to return thanks, son."

Glancing up sharply at the sainted face of his mother, Rossi said quickly, "Mama, I don't think that…"

"What's there to think about, Davie? You bow your head and tell God that you appreciate the food. Or are you telling me that you don't value this meal that I've slaved over for an entire day?"

Rossi couldn't miss that tone that invaded his mother's voice, and he resolutely kept his eyes on her alone, knowing that if even glanced to either side, he would have to face the grins of his family. Verbally sparring with his mother could easily become a spectator sport, and his sisters were well-known to start encouraging one side or the other on a whim.

Suddenly feeling a sharp pain in his lower leg, Rossi resisted the urge to curse out loud. Leveling a patented Rossi gaze on the only person who could have administered such a blow, David raised his eyebrows and asked softly, "Did you have something to add to the conversation, JJ?"

Her face an expression of innocence, JJ leaned toward him, her eyes flashing a silent warning. "Talk to God right now, Rossi, or I think your mother might make arrangements for you to meet him in person. Immediately."

Scoffing, he replied, shifting his leg just in time to miss another well-placed kick. "JJ, she's just blu…"

This time, his reflexes were not nearly quick enough, and he bit back a muffled curse as her well-aimed foot made contact with his shin once again. Damn, was that woman wearing steel toed boots? "Dammit, Jennifer, if you…"

His mother's voice drowned out any other words, suitable or not, that he might have thought of expressing at that moment. "David Xavier Rossi, please tell me you did not just say a swear word. There are young impressionable children at this table, and if you…"

Smiling tightly at his mother, he said quickly as he bowed his head, relying on the God that he barely knew to get him out of this chaos quickly. "Let us pray. Bless us, O Lord…" Words from his childhood conveniently popped back into his memory, thank the good Lord, as he recited the standard prayer. Dropping his foot heavily against JJ's, effectively pinning it to the floor, he quickly reminded himself to check her soccer record and see exactly how good she had been.

His head still bowed, Rossi peeked one opened eye toward the blonde, not failing to notice the wicked grin playing on her lips. However good she had been years ago, he was fairly certain that she was much better now. And David Rossi sent up a silent prayer of thanks to whatever deity had brought Jennifer Jareau into his life.

******************

An hour later, David Rossi sat back in his chair, right next to a very happy and talkative Jennifer Jareau, noticing that her smile was growing by the second. Glancing around the packed table, Rossi bit back a smirk as he reached for his wine glass, not failing to notice that the blonde had the entire table eating out of the palm of her hand. Somehow or another, JJ had managed to make friends with at least one of his sisters, learned the difference between those two youngest nieces, and made his grumpy uncle actually smile. According to his mother, the last thing hadn't been accomplished since Nixon took the presidency.

Rossi's introspection was interrupted by the firm voice of his mother. Looking up quickly as he recognized she had been calling his name, he smiled kindly as he said, "Yes, Mama?"

The elder Rossi rolled her eyes at her older son, as if to signal that she wasn't quite sure that he was paying attention at all. Pointing her fork toward JJ, Annamaria said, "If you had been paying attention to Jennifer at all, you would have noticed that the little thing has barely eaten a bite of food."

Glancing toward JJ's plate, he noticed that at least half of the food was gone. Barely avoiding rolling his eyes in response, Rossi stared down the table to where his mother sat. "Mama, what exactly do you intend for me to do about that?"

With a voice brooking no disagreement, Annamaria said firmly, "You should encourage her to eat." As if to emphasize her point, the woman motioned for her daughter to pass the pot roast to the other end of the table.

One ear on her conversation with the oldest Rossi sister, JJ suddenly realized that she was the topic of discussion…and that all the other banter had suddenly ceased. Considering that there had been at least six separate dialogues in process, the silence was suddenly deafening. Turning toward Rossi, JJ raised her eyebrows questioningly. Watching him merely smile at her, she then followed his gaze toward the other end of the table, and suddenly realized who had taken control once again. Opening her mouth to speak, JJ suddenly felt Rossi's knee against hers, a firm nudge that she correctly took to mean that he was handling the situation. Biting back a smile, she wondered how long that would last.

Leaning further back in the wooden captain's chair, Rossi slid his arm across the back of JJ's seat as he said with a grin toward his mother, "In case you haven't noticed, JJ's…"

"Much too thin and I don't think you feed her enough." Annamaria wasn't the type to give up a line of thought very easily, and this one definitely had her attention. And she definitely wasn't failing to notice how at ease her Davie seemed to be with this Jennifer. Biting back a smile, Annamaria knew that her suspicions had definitely proven correct. This Jennifer had definitely captured her son's heart, whether he realized it yet or not.

His fingers barely skimming JJ's hair, Rossi's enjoyment at this verbal sparring grew, his eyes crinkling as he sighed dramatically. "Mama, the woman ate just as many crepes as you did last Sunday at brunch, so I don't think…"

"Wait just a minute, Davie." It wasn't Annamaria's voice that interrupted this time, but one that sounded exactly like hers, in tone and in force. Cath Spinelli piped up immediately, her tone accusing as she rounded on her mother. "Mama, you didn't tell us that Davie took you and Jennifer out to brunch."

This time, JJ ignored Rossi's not-so-subtle hints, dropping her hand under the table to grab his leg as she leaned forward, her voice insistent as she said, "He really didn't, Cath. I just happened to be at the same restaurant when they arrived, and Mrs. Rossi was gracious enough to invite me to join them."

Her eyes narrowing at the table in general, Cath replied, hands waving and black curls bouncing, "Oh, but Mama doesn't invite anyone to join them when she gets her precious Davie to herself. Trust me, we know. I think if we showed up at the same restaurant, she would have the owner seat us in the parking lot just so we couldn't interrupt her one-on-one time with her first born."

Annamaria had been watching this little exchange with a not-quite-so innocent smile, her hands folded primly in her tiny lap. Pursing her lips at her youngest daughter, she replied, "Now, Catherine Nanetta, you are exaggerating and you know it. Lying is a mortal sin, and you don't want me to have to ask the priest to…"

Rolling her eyes at the tiny woman who still ruled her life, Cath mumbled as she reached for her wine glass, "It won't be the first time you and Father Nathaniel discussed my failure to adhere to the rules, Mama."

"Be that as it may, bambina, who I invite to dinner…"

"Is very telling, Mama. And who Davie lets you invite is even far more telling." Annamaria's response was once again interrupted, this time by the woman sitting next to JJ. Dropping her napkin beside her plate, Alex laughed as she said, leaning around a surprised JJ to look firmly at her brother. "Don't you agree, Davie?"

Turning slowly to meet his eyes, JJ felt Rossi's hand slide over hers, his strong hand almost swallowing hers as he slowly laced their fingers together. Staring into his eyes, JJ smiled as she remembered Alex's words from earlier that evening. And for the next ten seconds, JJ realized that his sister had correctly analyzed the situation.

David Rossi merely smiled at Jennifer Jareau, not bothering to respond to his sister or to even acknowledge the rest of his family in any form or fashion. Reaching for his fork with his other hand, he speared the last bite of tiramisu from his plate and lifted it to her lips. Smiling at her questioning gaze, he said, "My mother says you need to eat. I'd hate to disobey her."

Watching as JJ slowly swallowed the sweet confection, her eyes closing at the taste, Rossi felt his smile growing. Exponentially.

And Annamaria Rossi smiled, also. Yes, this Jennifer was exactly what her son needed. And apparently he realized it, too.


	12. Chapter 12

_Once again, thanks to Tracia for her considerable help and to Susan for for her words of encouragement. And thanks to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, and sending those PMs! Please keep them coming!_

Stepping out onto the stone porch, JJ smiled as she noticed Rossi perched against the railing, his elbows propped up casually as he stared out across the yard. Sunset had come and almost gone, and there was just enough light for her to see his slight smile. Walking next to him, she leaned her arms on the railing, mirroring his pose. Pushing a strand of loose hair behind her ear, she murmured softly, "Your family has more layers than a Tootsie Roll pop, David Rossi."

"A what?" Rossi could feel her warmth even though there was at least three inches between them. Damn, he needed to do something about that. Shifting his arm casually, he rested his fingers against hers.

"A Tootsie Roll pop. You know, the sucker that has the chocolate center." JJ hadn't missed his not-so-subtle move, and she tucked her head quickly, smiling into her chest before she looked back up. "If you're patient, then you can get the prize in the center. How many licks does it take to get to the center of the Toost…"

"Oh, babe, I'd rather determine how many…" That chuckle of his was deep in the semi-darkness, and he let the words flow, not concerned at all with the consequences.

Before she realized it, JJ's hand popped to his mouth, her eyes wide, but smiling, as she hissed, "Don't even think about finishing that sentence, David Rossi. Especially while we are standing on the front porch of your mother's home. She's probably looking out those lace curtains at us right now."

Grabbing her hand with his, Rossi easily tucked their joined fingers against his chest as he pulled her the final few inches, their hips almost touching. "No, she wouldn't do that. She'd just get one of the grandkids to do it and report back to her."

JJ heard the front door open behind them, but she couldn't have moved even if she wanted, his other hand firmly resting on her hip, pinning her against him and the wooden banister. Watching his eyes fairly glow in the evening sun, she knew that whoever was behind them was probably getting an eyeful…and even more ammunition.

Barely glancing over JJ's shoulder, Rossi already knew who the interloper was, having recognized the steps easily. His eyes still on the blonde in his arms, he said casually, "Having a good evening, Mama?"

Part of JJ wanted to tuck her head and pretend that no one could see her…especially the senior Mrs. Rossi. The other part, the part that seemed to winning quite a bit recently, didn't give a flying flip about anything else but the fact that she was exactly where she wanted to be.

Fortunately for both sides of JJ's bipolar nature, Annamaria Rossi didn't seem the least bit fazed by the embracing couple. Walking beside them, she merely smiled as she settled in the wooden swing, directly facing her son and his companion. "My evening seems to be progressing just fine, but I'd dare say not as well as yours, son."

"I'd say that's a correct analysis." Nodding casually, Rossi slid his hand around JJ's waist, bringing her closer to his side. "But I doubt that you came outside just to compare our nights, now did you?"

"You always had a quick grasp of the obvious, Davie." Pushing one foot against the stone floor, Annamaria slowly moved the swing, a slight squeak invading the night air. Motioning toward the door, she said firmly, "Now go inside and let your sisters interrogate you. I want to talk to this little one for a while, without you monopolizing her."

JJ turned to look at Rossi at the same time he looked at her, and she smiled at the questions she could see in his eyes. Squeezing his hand, she said with a laugh, "Pay attention to your mama, Davie. It's time for some girl talk."

Rolling his eyes in mock despair, Rossi grinned back as he let her pull her away, the loss of her touch affecting him much greater than he thought it might. Crossing his arms over his chest, he grumbled good naturedly, "I hope you both know that you are throwing me to the wolves in there. Cath alone is enough to drive a man to drinking."

His mother's voice, sardonic at best, interrupted his delay tactics. "I have every faith that you will come out of it alive and hopefully sober. Now get out of here, son, so that I can talk to your friend."

As David Rossi watched JJ sit next to his aged mother on the same wooden swing from his childhood, he suddenly wondered what it would be like to see his own daughter sitting between them. Shaking his head, he forced himself to abandon that thought as he yanked open the screen door and stepped back into the foyer.

If he was lucky, he could find a glass of scotch before his sisters found him.

********

Pushing against the wooden floor, JJ's foot fell into an easy rhythm as she matched the pace set by Annamaria Rossi. Content to sit in the growing darkness, JJ realized that she hadn't been this comfortable in a very long while. And it didn't escape her notice that the woman next to her was partially responsible for that feeling.

Smiling toward the older woman, JJ said softly, "I want to thank you again for inviting me to join you this evening, Mrs. Rossi."

Reaching out a thin hand, Annamaria gently tapped JJ's arm. "What did I tell you, little one? You call me Mama, you hear?"

Hearing Rossi's voice in her head, his warning about never disobeying his mother clear, JJ nodded appropriately as she bit back yet another smile, "Yes, Mama Rossi."

"That's better." Annamaria dropped her hand back into her lap, her gaze never wavering as she continued to look intently at the younger woman. "Tell me, Jennifer, you spend a lot of time with my Davie?"

Not quite sure where this conversation was going, JJ hedged, "I don't know exactly what you define as a lot. I mean, we spend all day together in the office, and if we're on a case, the entire team practically lives together…"

"But you might notice things about him that others wouldn't necessarily see?"

Annamaria's words were mild, not accusatory, which made JJ wonder exactly what the older woman was asking. And if she had been reading her mind. Tapping her foot against the floor, JJ took over pushing the swing as she noticed that Annamaria had stopped. Choosing her words very carefully, JJ asked cautiously, "What exactly do you think I need to be looking for?"

"Can I trust you with a secret, Jennifer?"

JJ could hear the hesitation in the other woman's voice, and it almost scared her. "Absolutely.

Her lips pinched tightly, Annamaria turned to face JJ as she almost whispered, "It appears that my Davie has not exactly been forthcoming about a certain medical problem he has."

JJ knew that her eyes had widened considerably, and she couldn't stop herself from blurting out, "You know?"

This time, Annamaria's voice didn't have any hesitation whatsoever. "It appears that you know more than I do, bambina." Narrowing her eyes, she asked, "Did he tell you? Because if he did and he didn't tell me, then…"

"No, ma'am, it's not like that at all." JJ hoped her voice was soothing, not wanting Mama Rossi to be upset. "Actually, I'm almost ashamed to admit it, but I kinda snooped and found out more than I bargained for. And apparently I know his nurse."

Settling back down, Annamaria took in JJ's information and replied with some of her own. "Well, I know his doctor, and the boy came to visit me yesterday, more than a little upset with Davie. He said that he knew he was breaking the law, but that Davie's health was more important. He called him, now what was that word, non-compliant. Dr. Georgie said that he had debated telling me for weeks now, and when Davie cancelled another appointment, he decided that enough was enough. I agreed with him." Leveling a firm gaze on the younger woman, Annamaria asked, "You care about my son, yes?"

"Yes, ma'am, I do." Her gaze unwavering, JJ continued, "And I'm doing everything short of treason to try to help him without him knowing about it."

Annamaria liked this girl. Whatever saint that had arranged for her Davie to be blessed like this, she would be lighting candles at mass this Sunday in his honor. "Well, Jennifer, I think that between the two of us, we can successfully devise a plan to keep that stubborn boy of mine alive for decades to come. His father had the same obstinate streak, God rest his soul. " Patting JJ's hand once again, Annamaria said firmly, one eyebrow raised, "And I want more grandchildren, bambina. Grandchildren with the Rossi last name."

JJ merely returned the smile, never wavering, her eyes bright in the growing darkness. "And I want to give them to you, Mama Rossi."

"Good, I think that we understand each other very well." Annamaria nodded, her grey hair bobbing. "So here's how we go about managing my son without him knowing it."

JJ wasn't sure how long she sat on the porch with Annamaria Rossi, listening with rapt attention as the older woman shared every secret that she knew about her recalcitrant child and every method to defeat his control issues. Asking questions only when necessary, JJ absorbed every word of wisdom and advice, more than happy to rely on experience in this situation. At moments, JJ wished she had a notepad, afraid that she would forget the salient details that were literally flowing like the wine earlier that evening. Apparently this Dr. Georgie would be a great support, and JJ made a mental note to contact him as soon as possible. And no matter what, she was certain that she had more than an ally in Annamaria Rossi. JJ offered up a silent prayer of thankfulness that, finally, she truly had a full-fledged partner who would do whatever possible to ensure success.

David Rossi didn't stand a chance against the schemes and devices of the two women that loved him.


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks again for the reviews and PMs, and thanks to everyone who is still reading this little escapade! Tracia and Susan have been wonderful...couldn't do this without them! Please, oh please, send me a review and let me know what you're thinking. I promise...I'll send cookies!_

The midnight sky glittered with stars as David Rossi pulled up to Jennifer Jareau's condo. The ride from his childhood home had been filled with some laughter and some teasing, the latter over his disgruntledness over his sisters' almost-FBI-quality interrogation attempts. But mostly the two had traveled in companionable calm, the sunroof open just enough to bring the night in but keep the wind out. And somewhere along the way, her hand had wound up in his tight grip, and neither one of them seemed to remember when it happened. But then, neither one of them really cared.

Squeezing her hand gently, Rossi took a long moment to just look at the woman who had, gradually but also suddenly, become so important to him. Merely holding her hand seemed to bring him into a new dimension, and truth be told, David Rossi thought that he had already experienced every facet of lust, love, romance and relationships. But yet, here he was, admitting that there was more. Would wonders never cease?

Tilting her head in that way that just about drove him wild, JJ smiled at his expression, not quite able to put her finger on what he was thinking. "Wanna tell me what's going on in that mind of yours, Rossi?"

Rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand, Rossi returned her smile, glad for the light from the streetlamp. Otherwise he might have missed the way that those blue eyes fairly glowed. Lying easily, he murmured, "Oh, just wondering if you realize that your car's still at the Bureau."

JJ may not have been a profiler by title, but her instincts told her that he wasn't telling her the whole story. But then, her questioning aside, she had a fairly good idea of what was going on in his mind, given that she was thinking the same things. But he had a good point about her car. To her credit, she had thought about it earlier that evening, but that didn't do her any good now. Glancing at the dashboard clock, she sighed. "It's midnight thirty, Rossi. Don't think I'm going to ask you to drive me to the Bureau now. That would put you a good hour from home, and…."

He broke in smoothly, hand still wrapped around hers. "And you never have to worry about that, JJ. If you want to get it now, then that's exactly what we'll do." Moving to pull his hand away to reach for the ignition, he wondered if he felt elated because he was going to spend more time with her, albeit just a few more driving minutes, or disappointed that she wasn't inviting him in. But when he felt her hand grab his again, he realized that he might not have considered all of the options, which on some level surprised him.

Watching his eyebrows raise questioningly at her move, JJ settled their fingers together once again, very content with the contact. Very content. "Like I said, Rossi, it's midnight thirty. And there's nothing that says that you can't take me to get my car in the morning. I've got a perfectly comfortable couch that should work just fine for you tonight."

Leveling the patented Rossi gaze on the petite blonde, Rossi couldn't resist tweaking that calm tone of hers just a bit. Leaning forward, he wiggled his eyebrows as he said, "And I'm just betting that you also have a perfectly comfortable bed in that condo, don't you, JJ?"

But this JJ had no intentions of letting this man get the upper hand, no matter how much she just might be falling in love with him. Reaching up her other hand, she patted his cheek softly, leaning forward just enough to get his attention. Mere inches from him, she smiled cheekily as she said, "And with that attitude, you just might never get to see it, David Rossi."

Grinning wickedly, Rossi pulled her closer, murmuring against her lips. "Oh, I'd say that remains to be seen, little girl. The night is still young." And in one swift move, he gently dropped his lips to hers as his hand cupped her soft neck. His smile grew as he felt her respond, her lips parting to his seeking touch, and he quickly took advantage of the sweetness she was offering.

JJ matched his smile, allowing herself to become completely lost in his touch and taste, content to let him have control for now. And damn, did he know how to control this kiss. Her spine was literally tingling from the gentle yet insistent stroke of his tongue against hers, and she felt herself moaning as he pulled away, slowly dropping one kiss after another against her cheeks, her eyes, her forehead. Opening her eyes lazily, JJ whispered, "I guess you think that might have changed my mind, huh?"

That wicked grin appeared once again, and his chuckle rolled against her cheek. "Oh, babe, that wasn't to get into your bed. That kiss was merely to let you know that when I do take you to bed, you won't be worried about leaving it."

Feeling a blush creep up her cheeks, JJ smiled softly, staring straight into those dark orbs. Trailing her fingers against his cheek, she murmured, "Watch that you don't make me promises that you can't keep, Rossi."

"You wound me, woman." Groaning in mock dismay, Rossi dropped another kiss to her lips. Watching her grin grow, he knew that if they didn't get of this SUV with it's godforsaken center console, then there just might be a bit of acrobatic work happening very soon. And while he was quite skilled in many things, his contortionist abilities might be lacking. But he bet hers weren't. And that settled a decidedly wicked grin across that handsome face.

Gripping her hand once again, he then loosened his fingers from hers. "I think it's time you showed me that couch, JJ, before I decide that I don't need a bed after all."

Within seconds he was out his door and standing at hers, and she had to grin at his…enthusiasm. Letting him help her out of the SUV, she bit her tongue just enough to keep from laughing out loud. "Bit eager for a man who's just going to be flat out in my living room, aren't you, Agent Rossi?"

Reaching into the backseat, he grabbed both of their ever-present ready bags, then wrapped a firm arm around her shoulders, pulling her toward him as they walked up the short sidewalk to her front porch. "Oh, I'm sure that we'll find something to occupy our time before we call it lights out, Agent Jareau."

And a mere ten minutes later, JJ found herself firmly wrapped in those arms of his, straddling his waist as he made himself quite at home on her leather sofa. Dropping another quick kiss to his waiting lips, she felt his hands slide under her blouse, fingers dipping ever so slowly down her spine.

Watching her eyes close even tighter as she arched against his touch, Rossi grinned devilishly as he drew those magic fingers up her toned sides, stopping only when he felt the fabric barrier. Leaning forward, he dropped a slow, wet kiss to the center of her neck, her pulse pounding against his tongue. Tracing a slow, agonizing pattern up her neck and ending at her ear, he slowly drew that beautiful lobe into his lips, feeling her shiver run down her body. He couldn't resist pushing her just a little bit farther, and he whispered, "So tell me, Jennifer, still thinking about keeping me out of your bed?"

Her body more than content exactly where it was, JJ's hand clutched his shirt in a death grip, attempting to find those elusive buttons that she knew just had to be there. She breathed, "I think we've proven that this couch is more than sufficient for our needs, David Rossi."

"And which needs exactly would we be talking about, babe?" Dropping his hand back to her waist, he trailed one finger up her spine as he asked slowly, "Maybe this need here?"

"Maybe." Resisting the urge to groan at the flames that his touch ignited, JJ forced herself to focus on finding those damned buttonholes on his damned shirt.

His fingers far more adept than hers at this time, Rossi made quick work of the tiny pearl buttons on her silk blouse, slowly peeling back the garment, breathing deeply at the sheer beauty that was sitting in front of him. Dropping a warm kiss to the center of her now exposed porcelain skin as he whispered again, "Or maybe this need here?"

Her voice caught in her throat at his touch, and it was an effort to even get one word out. "Possibly." Feeling his lips moving against the fabric of her plain, serviceable lace bra, JJ finally freed that last button on his shirt, her sense of victory easily swallowed up in the sensations he was causing in her body. Burying her hands in the soft springy curls on this chest, she pushed the offending shirt off of his shoulders, her desire to see him too much to pass up.

But Rossi had other plans at that moment, and he was nowhere near finished with his exploration of this delectable woman. Growling against her skin, he suddenly offered a great prayer of thanks to the brilliant genius who first imagined the possibilities of a bra with a front close snap.

In one fell swoop, JJ felt her bra leave her body, and if she wasn't mistaken, heard it land on the linoleum in the kitchen. At some point later, she must remember to congratulate him on the distance achieved. But at this exact moment, that was the last thought on her mind as his wonderful, warm mouth suddenly found her waiting peak. Her back arched on its on accord at the unbelievable sensation, and JJ felt herself literally floating as Rossi's hands seemed to be everywhere at once. Burying her hands in his hair, she urged him closer, the feel of his those well-developed muscles in his neck and shoulders just feeding her frenzy.

Feeling him slowly but surely trailing another path across her sensitive skin, JJ dropped her hands to his cheeks, her darkened eyes meeting his as she whispered, "Don't you think it's time you took me to bed, David Rossi?"

That slow grin that crossed his face could only be described as lascivious. Dropping his hands to her rear, he easily stood up, feeling her legs immediately wrap around him in a way that almost derailed his plans to move quickly. Pressing warm lips to even warmer cheeks, he said, straining for every word, "I thought you would never ask, Jennifer Jareau."

And within seconds, David Rossi finally got to do much more than just see Jennifer Jareau's bed.


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you, thank you, thank you...for still reading and for your reviews! I owe Tracia an unbelievable debt of gratitude for her unfailing support! And Susan has encouraged me tremendously! Thanks again._

His first clue that he wasn't in his own bed came from the blinding light piercing through his eyelids. Groaning, Rossi tried to slide his palm across those sensitive eyes, but couldn't quite seem to make his arm move in that manner. Slowly opening one eye, he peered down at the sleeping woman beside him, suddenly realizing that she was the reason he was being blinded. Well, not that she was responsible for the sun itself, but the grip she had on his hand definitely prohibited him from using it as a shield.

Not that he any longer wanted a shield, now that he was truly awake…and in her bed, nonetheless. Her head rested easily in the crook of his shoulder, blonde hair messily splayed everywhere, and he had never felt anything more natural in his life. Even in her sleep, she was tightly holding his other hand, clutched over the very area that his heart rested.

He could definitely stand a little sunshine in his life, and the spitfire in his arms provided that in spades.

Dropping his head back against the pillow, Rossi smiled widely as the last night played through his mind. From the moment he had dropped her, laughing, onto this king-sized bed, he had known that he never planned on leaving her. And by her not-always-coherent words, he was certain Jennifer Jareau felt the same way.

Her voice interrupted his walk down the not-so-distant memory lane. "What are you smiling about, as if I had to ask?"

Glancing down, he took in her own smile in her face, noticing those still closed eyes. "How do you know I'm smiling? Somebody's still got their eyes closed, sleepyhead."

"It doesn't take a profiler to predict your behavior, David Rossi." Tightening her grip against his hand, she slid herself flush against his body as she arched slowly. "I'd say that last night was extremely successful."

His mouth twitched as he dropped a light kiss against her hair. "I hope you're not referring to my mother's dinner, JJ, cause I gotta tell you, thoughts of my mother are not exactly what I like to dwell on in bed."

JJ squinted open one eye and glared at her now-lover. "You know exactly which part of last night I was referring to, David Rossi. And if you don't, then I really must have missed the mark completely."

That evil grin spreading across his face, Rossi hissed as her hand slid against his chest, "Oh, I'd say we were both quite adept at hitting the mark, babe."

Opening her other eye, JJ barely had time to smile before she felt her body being pulled upward, his lips moving against hers with the assurance of a man who knew his way around her body well. Abandoning herself to those sensations once again, Jennifer Jareau was more than happy to let David Rossi show her exactly how skilled he was in expressing his feelings for her.

And it was the next day before either one of them even remembered her missing car.

******************

When David Rossi's phone rang, he had no doubt whatsoever who was calling him at seven in the morning on a lazy Sunday. A very lazy, satisfied Sunday. His only hope was that the insistent buzzing wouldn't disturb the blonde curled up in bed beside him. Glancing absently at the display, he sighed, grabbing the phone and pushing the requisite button as he said calmly, "Good morning, Mama."

JJ had been awake long before the interruption had sounded, but she had been far too content to move let alone think. His arm was still loosely wrapped around her waist, his fingers tracing absent circles against her bare stomach. She felt a smile crossing her lips, and she wasn't sure if it was because his touch was tickling her or because his words were amusing her. Maybe a little of both.

But her grin suddenly dropped off her face when his finger tilted her chin, and she found herself face-to-phone with his BlackBerry. Raising her eyebrows, significantly, she adamantly shook her head at the wicked grin crossing his face. She mouthed silently, "NO!" while drawing back.

But his hand was stronger than her escape, and he held her tightly against him as he merely shook the phone in front of her once again, his chuckle rumbling from his skin to hers. Sighing, JJ reached for that infernal phone with one hand while slapping his arm with the other. Putting on her best smile, she forced it to flow into her voice as she greeted his mother. "Good morning, Mama Rossi."

"And a good morning to you, too, little one." Annamaria Rossi's voice was clear through the cell connection, and JJ had no doubt that the woman was sitting in her kitchen, a wicked Rossi grin on her little Rossi face. "Do I need to ask exactly how good it has been for you and my son?"

Tightly closing her eyes, partly because she didn't want to see that Rossi grin on the man next to her, JJ drew on her considerable training in the world of public relations to not beat her lover with his own phone while talking to his mother. While lying naked in bed. There was something seriously wrong with this picture, but she did not have time to psychoanalyze the situation. Taking another deep breath, JJ answered, "I think that you probably already know the answer to that question, don't you?"

Fortunately for JJ, Annamaria Rossi wasn't interested in details, thank God. The older woman's voice was strong as she stated, not asked, "You and my son will be joining me for brunch this morning, yes? I want to spend time with my two favorite people, and you need to eat."

If JJ had learned anything over the past few days, it was that arguing with a Rossi was an exercise in futility. Cracking open one eye, she gave David Rossi her best evil eye as she consented to meeting Annamaria for crepes and coffee. And when the conversation was finished and she doublechecked that the call had actually been disconnected, Jennifer Jareau reached over and pinched David Rossi's arm. Hard.

"Hey!" His hand captured hers before she could repeat the insult. His smile quickly becoming a frown, he yelled, "What the hell was that for?"

Sitting up quickly, JJ pulled the yellow sheet around her body as she yelled back, "That's for letting your mother know that we spent the night together, David Rossi!"

His grin came back quickly as he merely watched this riled-up vixen, her cheeks reddening by the second as her breathing hitched in her chest. Easily dropping his palms to her bare hips, he pulled her over him in seconds, and stared into that flushed face. His deep words rumbled against her chest as he said, chuckling, "Jennifer, in case you didn't realize it yet, my mother could teach lessons in intelligence gathering to the CIA. She didn't need me or you to confirm what she already knew, honey. And we've spent two nights together, by the way."

No longer bothering to fight against his touch, not that she had seriously tried before, JJ let him pull her closer for a quick kiss. "But you're a master of deception when you want to be, Rossi. Are you telling me that you couldn't figure out some way to effectively lie to your mother?"

Raising his eyebrows, Rossi expressed mock shock at her words, his eyes laughing as much as his mouth. "I'm surprised, Jennifer! Surely you are not advocating that I break more than one of the commandments, are you? And on the Sabbath on top of that!"

Rolling her eyes at his words, JJ felt those strong hands slowly rolling them both, his legs capturing hers effortlessly as she slowly fell back against her mattress. Staring up at his darkening eyes, she archly said, "I really don't think that you've had any problems with choosing which mandate to break in the past, Rossi, no matter what day of the week it might be. This wouldn't have been the first time that a few more hit the ground, now would it have been?"

Warm lips suddenly fell against hers, and she wondered for a moment exactly why she couldn't remember her last thoughts, let alone her last words. His tongue traced the outline of her lips, and she felt herself sighing at the sheer sensations that once-again flooded throughout her body. His grin grew as her tongue met his with eagerness, drawing him deeper and deeper in the warmth of her body. When he abruptly broke the kiss, drawing back to prop himself up on his elbows, he grinned at the look of outrage that settled on her features.

A harsh moan escaped from her lips as she ground out, "David Rossi, if you don't finish properly kissing me, then you won't have to worry about breaking any more commandments here on earth. I'll make sure that you…."

And once again, her thoughts slipped her mind completely as his lips claimed hers, drawing her into the boundless depths of passion that almost overwhelmed them both.

And neither one of them seemed very upset when they were five minutes late for brunch.

*********

To her credit, Annamaria Rossi patiently waited for her son to seat his now-apparent girlfriend before she asked, her gaze piercing as she leaned forward against the round table, "So, tell me, little one, will I be a grandmother again anytime soon?"

JJ felt her eyes widen as she stared across the table at the older woman, her hand clutching the cloth napkin that she had just placed in her lap. Why should she have expected anything less? The woman was a Rossi, after all. Shaking her head slowly, JJ let out a deep breath as she reached for her water glass, afraid that the sudden dryness in her throat would prevent any sort of coherent reply. Taking a quick sip, she opened her mouth to respond, only to feel a strong hand wrap gently around the nape of her neck.

Looking up at the owner of that hand, JJ saw that smile in his eyes, the one that could make her melt in seconds, and she had to respond with one of her own. His thumb slowly caressed the skin across her shoulder, and he draped his arm across her chair as he turned to face his mother, not at all fazed by her question. "Mama, has anyone ever told you that there are some places that even angels fear to tread?"

"Good for me, son, that I'm not an angel." Leveling her son with the same patented Rossi glare that he himself often employed, Annamaria sniffed as she settled back into the upholstered chair, saying, "And I don't think that Jennifer needs you to answer for her. I believe she's proved quite nicely that she's more than capable of taking care of herself. And you."

Rossi's mouth quirked to the side as he motioned for their waiter, his laugh filling his words. "Oh, I never said that JJ wasn't skilled at whatever she puts her mind to, Mama. Trust me."

Her smile firmly slapped on her lips, JJ slid her hand under the tablecloth, resting it against his thigh. And she pinched. Hard. Ignoring his muffled curse, she kept her eyes on Annamaria as she said politely, hoping that the heat in her cheeks was not noticeable to anyone else, "What your son meant to say was that I truly appreciate your faith in me, Mama Rossi."

"Faith aside, bambina, you still haven't answered my question." Reaching for her water glass, Annamaria arched one eyebrow as she continued, "And by that blush creeping up your pale cheeks, I'd say that you and my son were a little…"

Fortunately for JJ's sanity, Annamaria's sentence was interrupted by another voice, a deep male timber that reminded JJ immediately of the man seated beside her. The mystery man stepped to their table with the ease of a long-time friend, and his words were filled with warmth. "Imagine seeing you here!"

Annamaria's eyes seemed to light up at the interruption, but JJ immediately knew that David Rossi was not as welcoming of this visitor. His fingers had dug mildly into her neck as he heard that voice, and JJ jerked her head sharply to catch his expression. But his face had suddenly taken on that unreadable profiler mask, and she knew that whoever this person was, Rossi was not happy to see him today.

And the moment that Annamaria Rossi made the introductions, JJ knew exactly why. Smiling as she reached out her hand, feeling his firm handshake, JJ looked into the eyes of Dr. George Wollin. The family friend that had informed Mama Rossi of exactly what her son was hiding from her. The physician who had told David that he was a prime candidate for a heart attack and death.

But to Jennifer Jareau, George Wollin was the very man who could help her keep David Rossi alive. Whether he liked it or not.


	15. Chapter 15

No matter how happy she was at this point in her life, Jennifer Jareau had to admit that she was also unbelievably tired. Who would have thought that leading a double life could require so much mental energy? And, smiling to herself, she tried to forget that her physical energies had been taxed far more than usual recently.

Slamming the door quickly on that thought line, knowing that it would only serve to distract her, JJ turned her attention back to the loose pages in front of her. While her office may look like the aftermath of an explosion in an office supply store, she was meticulous about the precious pages in front of her. For three days, she had been finishing the final edits on David Rossi's latest book, and she had reached the last chapter in record time. Every page was painstakingly placed back into the case as she lightly marked changes and updates, hopefully getting the manuscript to the point that the publisher could submit the "final" work to the great man himself. And hopefully, the great man would have no idea that her pen had ever even made the first mark against those pristine pages.

Depending on how she looked at it, the last few days had either been a blessing or a curse, her mind vacillating between the choices. With Rossi on a custodial interview with Morgan in Georgia, JJ was able to devote almost day and night to finishing her "assignment" before he returned. And she had used part of her "free" time to set up a meeting with Rossi's doctor, Mama Rossi having been instrumental in opening that door widely. Following the little introduction at the restaurant, Rossi had adamantly refused to open up to her subtle questioning about the good doctor, and JJ knew exactly why.

But on the flip side, after having spent two days completely wrapped up in Rossi's arms, she found that she missed him far more than she thought might be healthy. But her mind easily convinced her to channel those feelings into the desire to help him and keep him alive, knowing that a few days away from him would never compare to a lifetime without him.

Dropping her pen for a moment, JJ settled back into her comfortable office chair, confident that at midnight in the BAU, she was guaranteed a bit of privacy. Letting her mind wander as she closed her eyes, she thought about her meeting yesterday with Dr. Waller. The good doctor had been quite informative, and Mama Rossi had been at her side throughout the entire time, asking her own questions and filling in some more of the empty blanks.

Waller had opened up quite frankly about the changes that Rossi needed to make, and had seemed quite impressed at the inroads that JJ had already made into managing one of his oldest and best friends. Merely smiling at that observation, JJ had quickly assured Waller that she was only successful because Rossi had no clue whatsoever, and that she intended to keep it that way.

For if he ever found out, JJ wasn't sure that anyone would be able to keep him from having that predicted heart attack. Least of all the woman that might have caused it.

*************

Yawning widely, JJ put the final mark on the final page, a yell of victory in her sleep-deprived mind. Resisting the urge to do a dance of joy around her desk, JJ merely smiled, feeling a weight lifted off of her shoulders. Now if she could only keep David Rossi from even thinking about writing another book, all just might be right in her world. Thanking God for the miracle that was UPS Saturday delivery, she knew that this little document would be delivered to Rossi's publishing company early the next morning, Saturday delivery guaranteed, and hopefully she could completely close the chapter on this little adventure.

Glancing at her watch, she was surprised to note that it was already six in the morning, her entire night having flown by much quicker than she expected. Reaching for her now-cold coffee, she took a quick sip, grimacing at the taste as she forced herself to swallow. Cold coffee had never been her thing, but at least it was caffeine. Glancing around her littered desk, she absently counted the multiple paper cups that seemed to have found a home there during the night. Fortunately, she now had her own coffee pot in her office, real caffeine in her cups. She had a feeling that today would require copious amount of many forms of the stimulant if she was to be coherent for any time at all. Her body was already trying to rebel, her mind reminding her over and over that sleep was actually a requirement. But she had made it for seventy-two hours on very little sleep, and she was certain that she could get through this last day. Surely.

Dropping that final page in the stack, she carefully straightened the white papers and dropped the lid on the box, her mind already moving to the morning staff meeting that Hotch had called. Hopefully, she would have time to catch a thirty-minute nap, then a quick shower in the locker room, then grab breakfast before the day started full force. A cold shower and hot coffee would snap her mind back into gear, and she surely could fake the rest. And after a well-earned lunch with Mama Rossi, who was promising that JJ would love the lasagna at another family restaurant, then JJ was taking a well-earned afternoon break and sleeping until David Rossi came back home.

Biting back an overwhelming yawn, JJ blinked her eyes several times, trying to clear her vision enough to at least make sure she hadn't missed anything. Glancing toward her couch, she sighed, smiling at the thought of just a few minutes of rest. Just thirty minutes and she was sure she would feel like a new woman. Or at least a better woman. Tapping her Blackberry, she quickly set her alarm and moved toward her waiting makeshift bed.

The knock at her door startled her more than usual, and she took a deep breath, realizing that her nerves just might be on edge. No wonder, Jareau, she thought sarcastically, that's what you get for burning the midnight oil for days. The knock sounded again, this time a bit more firmly, and JJ realized that she hadn't even bothered to see who was there. Her mind really must be slipping. Moving carefully toward the door, her hand on the knob as she muttered about pushy people, she yanked it open at the same moment that a fist moved to knock again. And made contact with her forehead.

Her eyes closing automatically, her first thought was that she had never been confused for a door before. That thought was immediately followed by a quick memo from her brain that she just might be in a considerable amount of pain.

Frowning, she slammed a hand to her forehead as she yelled, "Ouch! That hurt!"

But she didn't have time to think about it as she felt strong arms wrap around her, and she would have recognized that voice anywhere as David Rossi yelled, "JJ, what in the hell just happened?"

Cracking open one eye, she felt his fingers move hers out of the way, his touch firm but gentle as he pressed against her skin. She could see the look of concern on his face, his eyes narrowed as he ensured that he had not hurt her. Smiling briefly as she felt his other hand wrap around her waist, she murmured, "Rossi, I'm okay. You just knocked me for a loop, ya know?"

Moving them both back into her office completely, Rossi kicked her office door shut behind, groaning as he said, "Oh, JJ, that was a bad joke, no matter how you look at it."

About to retort, JJ suddenly remembered the time and the day. David Rossi was not due home until later that evening, and yet, here he was, standing in her office, entirely off schedule and out of her plan. Her eyes widening, she asked quickly, the minor pain in her head no longer registering whatsoever, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to still be in Atlanta, aren't you?"

"Morgan and I finished last night and got the pilot to fly out as soon as possible. Neither one of us were enamored with spending any more time in Georgia than absolutely necessary." David Rossi used that moment to take a good look at the woman in his arms. Three days away had just confirmed his feelings for her, every memory of their time together just replaying in his mind. But he hadn't remembered her looking this tired when he left, and he felt his eyes narrowing as he recognized the fatigue lines that had settled around her considerably bloodshot eyes. Rubbing a tender finger against her lips, he said, gently, "You look like you've not exactly had an easy day or so. We didn't catch a new case, did we?"

God, it felt good to just have him hold her. Rubbing her hand against his sports coat, she let her fingers trail up his neck to his jaw, the feel of his soft whiskers bringing back wonderful memories. For a moment, JJ allowed herself to forget that she was in her office at the BAU, her senses enhanced by her exhaustion, his touch electrifying. She smiled up at that wonderful face of his, knowing that she could easily become lost in those dark chocolate eyes, murmuring, "No new case. Just a lot to get done over the past few days."

Feeling how her slight body seemed to be swaying, Rossi tightened his hand against her waist, pulling her flush against him. His eyes quickly taking in the multiple coffee cups on her jumbled desk and the suit hanging over a chair, he asked sharply, "Jennifer, did you stay here all night?"

Blinking quickly, JJ realized that her responses seemed to be slowing as his hand moved in unhurried circles against her back. Forcing a bright smile on her face, she infused her voice with more energy than she actually felt, her lying words as quick as possible. "Of course not, Rossi. I just got here early to get a head start on the day. You know how I love to make sure that everything's in place and Hotch has called an early staff meeting and…."

"You're rambling, JJ." Watching her eyes closely, Rossi saw that tell-tale flicker as she blinked rapidly, and he knew that she was definitely hiding something. But whatever it was, it was not nearly as important as the fact that she looked like she was going to fall down at any moment.

Feeling herself suddenly propelled backward, JJ fought the sensation of falling, her hands immediately grabbing against his jacket. "Rossi, what's…"

"Quit talking, honey." Walking her backwards, Rossi carefully lowered her to her office couch within seconds, and knew he had made the right decision when she literally sank against the cushions. Biting back a curse as he watched her head dropped back, her eyes closing for a moment, David Rossi wondered exactly what he had missed, and how he had missed it. He had talked to both this stubborn woman and his Unit Chief multiple times throughout each day. What could have happened in three days that he wouldn't have known about?

For her part, JJ fought hard against her body's response, telling herself over and over that she had pulled many all-nighters before and that she shouldn't have given in this easily. She felt the couch dip next to her, his body easily settling in as his arm wrapped around her thin shoulders. It didn't take but a second for her head to drop easily against his waiting shoulder, and she sighed. "I really need to be getting ready for that meeting, Rossi."

"The hell with any meetings. You are not leaving this couch until you tell me why you can barely stand up." His words were strong in her ears, brooking no argument.

No matter how hard she tried, her body would not obey her mind at that exact moment. She truly did not want him to see her this way, knowing that questions were probably already percolating in that steel trap that he called a mind. But thoughts of standing up and walking out of her office were met with extreme resistance from muscles that had finally found comfort. Trying to shake some sense into her head, JJ spoke softly, "I just need to grab a cup of coffee. You know I'm not truly coherent til I've had half a pot."

Rossi merely nodded, his eyes glinting as he watched her forehead scrunch tighter. Dropping a gentle hand to her hair, he ran his fingers through the locks, slowly dropping to massage her the definitely tight muscles in her neck. "By the looks of your desk, I'd say you've already surpassed half a pot and moved into the gallons. Why in the hell would you…

"You weren't supposed to know." The feel of his hand against her pinched neck must have loosened more than her muscles, but she didn't realize that she had even spoken, her mind finally giving in to her body and shutting down completely. David Rossi was comfort and security, and her subconscious recognized his presence, surrendering easily to his strength.

Hearing the muffled words, Rossi's eyebrows raised as he tilted her chin, needing to see her face to understand what he had been missing. "Know what, JJ?"

But Rossi's words fell on deaf ears, or rather, sleeping ears. Jennifer Jareau had fallen sound asleep, her eyes blessedly closed, her body curled tightly into his. Carefully tucking her cheek against his shoulder, David Rossi merely held her while her body apparently recuperated from whatever had been demanding her attention for three days. And he determined to find out exactly what that might be, whether she wanted him to know or not.

Jennifer Jareau was hiding a secret. And David Rossi did not like secrets. Not at all.

______________________

**_I cannot tell you how much I appreciate everyone who has been reading and reviewing! Once again, I owe Tracia a great deal of thanks for encouraging, pushing, and flat out threatening me to keep writing! Let me know what you're thinking! Reviews are greatly appreciated!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_This chapter, and the few that follow, would not have existed had it not been for Tracia and her gift of dialogue and encouragment. Every time I hit a brick wall, she pushed me through it. In reality, she is the co-author of this story at times, and I couldn't do it without her. Thanks, my friend._**

His determination soon paid off in results. As soon as he was certain that JJ was sound asleep, he reluctantly positioned her sleeping body on the couch, shrugging off his jacket and draping it over her thin shoulders. Even in sleep, her face still had that pinched look, and he felt his mouth tightening as he just watched her for a moment. Trailing a soft finger against her cheek, he resisted the urge to carry her to his SUV, take her home, and tuck her into his bed. If he had his way, and he usually did, then there would be time enough for that later.

Standing up, he glanced around her jumbled office, wondering if he would be able to tell if anything was out of place. He didn't often spend time in this small cubbyhole, and after having spent time in her home, he was suddenly struck by the sharp contrast between the two locations. Although homey and well-lived in, JJ's condo was meticulous. Her office definitely was not. Quickly counting the empty Styrofoam cups on her desk, he reached eleven when he decided he really didn't need to know that.

Moving behind her desk, he sat down easily in her chair, absently adjusting it for his height as he shuffled through the notes on her desk, frowning as the thing wobbled on shaky wheels. His eyes immediately fell to her Blackberry, and he smiled grimly as he realized that he had found the mother lode, for that was the fount of all knowledge when it came to this woman. Fortunately for him, he had the exact same model, so he was certain that he could easily find the information that he needed.

He was wrong. Trying to access her calendar function, he was quickly assured that Jennifer Jareau did not take kindly to sharing her personal details, the request for a password flashing at him. Sending a glare at the still sleeping blonde, Rossi settled back into the rattling chair, making a mental note to replace the death trap as soon as possible. Mentally reviewing his options, he knew that passwords were usually personal or related to a deep desire. Human nature was predictable, and he was definitely a student to human nature.

More than that, he had quickly become a student of Jennifer Jareau's nature. Grabbing his own Blackberry from his belt, he quickly pulled up some information that he had stored months ago, knowing …well, hoping…that it would come in handy soon. He just never thought that he would be using it to spy on the woman that he had fallen in love with.

With a few clicks, Rossi entered various options for her password, from her birthday to her middle name to the name of the town where she was raised. Combination after combination failed, and he felt his patience growing thin.

Glancing up in frustration, his eyes fell on one of the framed photos that she had on her desk, the smiling, fresh faces of at least a dozen teenage girls jumping out at him. And the name on the soccer jerseys jumped even more. His smile grim, Rossi quickly tapped in Quicksilver, and felt a sense of victory when the screen suddenly flashed to the current calendar.

And then he felt his smile leaving his face as he suddenly realized that less than twenty four hours ago, Jennifer Jareau had met with his long-time childhood friend, currently known as his physician and nemesis. A few more angry taps brought him to her notes, where he read with growing horror that JJ had details concerning his physical condition. That very physical condition that he had valiantly attempted to guard with his very life.

It was only by the grace of God that David Rossi resisted throwing the phone across the room, his emotions incapable of even being classified at that time. For some reason, the woman that had been falling in love with had willingly invaded his privacy and had obtained privileged information about him. How she had managed this, he wasn't quite sure yet, but he was definitely going to get those answer.

Slamming the Blackberry to her cluttered desk, Rossi's hands slid against the box sitting on the corner, and he suddenly realized that he recognized that box. He had seen boxes just like that many times in his past, well-acquainted with the papers that normally came inside those boxes. And unless Jennifer Jareau had suddenly decided to publish her memoirs, then he had a not-so-sneaking suspicion that he was not going to like what he was about to find.

He was right. Within seconds, he had the lid off, easily recognizing the pages as his latest book. But those revisions weren't his, that was for sure! And the note from his publisher, which was for some reason addressed to "J Jareau," just added to the evidence piling up against the woman.

Dropping his head back against her chair, David Rossi stared at a sleeping Jennifer Jareau, wondering if he really knew her at all. And every feeling of betrayal and anger that had ever reared it's ugly head suddenly found a new home, his mind easily confusing the actions of this woman with those of every woman that had attempted to exploit him in the past. Every shred of rational action and thought evaded him at that moment, leaving in their place the desire to exact some sort of vengeance for this supposed betrayal.

David Rossi was an angry idiot. And he was about to prove it.

***************

It was the sound of incessant beeping that invaded her dreams and slammed her mind back into the present. But for some reason, she didn't have to stop that beeping…it apparently stopped on its own.

Rubbing her eyes with one fist, JJ forced herself to sit up, feeling something falling as she did. Automatically grabbing, her fingers wrapped around warm fabric, and she quickly realized that she was holding David Rossi's jacket. And her mind suddenly remembered everything that had happened a mere thirty minutes ago, causing her to snap straight up as she glanced around the room.

It didn't take but a second for her gaze to meet his, his impassive face staring at her from the vantage point of her desk chair. His words were tight to her ears as he said, "Sleep well?"

Cocking her head, JJ wondered if she was still sleeping and if this was a dream, because something seemed to be off completely. Resisting the urge to smack herself against the head, JJ took a deep breath as she stood up slowly, her major desire for caffeine outweighing much else. Smiling softly, she murmured, "I did. Just a short power nap, you know. I feel ready to face the day."

That same neutral voice came against her ears as he said, standing quickly and crossing toward her. "Good. Then maybe you might feel up to explaining exactly why you have my latest book on your desk. Then you can explain how you've apparently become my editor without me knowing about it. And when you finish with that, then you can let me know how you managed to break multiple laws and get my personal doctor and former friend to share what I once considered to be private health information. You think you might be up to that?"

Jennifer Jareau suddenly realized that no amount of sleep could have prepared her for the fury that was flashing in his eyes. After four weeks and three days, David Rossi had finally caught on to her schemes, and she had been captured on her own turf.

She had the sudden sinking feeling that not even Mama Rossi could save her now.

************************

Jennifer Jareau had encountered much opposition in her few decades upon the earth. From cliquish cheerleaders to demanding dates, her teenage years had taught her to stand her ground and fight for her choices. Those college years had merely honed her levels of perseverance, instilling a firm resolve in an already determined will. In her time with the Bureau, she had encountered and overcame levels of bureaucracy that would have made lesser women succumb to desire to resign and leave no forwarding address. Of course, serial killers and psychotic unsubs came and went without any necessary comment.

But needless to say, she truly believed the last month and a few days to be the most challenging, but rewarding, of her entire thirty two years. Her desire to achieve her goal had trumped a seemingly insurmountable challenge. And she had thought with a lightened heart that she just might have found her true love along the way.

But staring at the furious man right in front of her, his countenance far less than happy, JJ realized that her thoughts and dreams had not exactly been realized yet. Someone had apparently forgotten to inform the man of the gameplan.

But if David Rossi thought that Jennifer Jareau was going to back down without a fight, then he was sadly mistaken.

Batter up, boys. Let's play ball.

***************

If JJ could have bottled the feeling that invaded her body at that exact moment, she could have sold it and made a fortune on the black market. For the old adage was true…fight or flight really did exist. And adrenaline was a powerful motivator, and an even more powerful dispeller of fatigue. She suddenly felt like she had slept for days and was just raring to face the day. And to face the quite angry man in front of her.

Staring up at the flashing angry eyes that belonged to a very angry David Rossi, Jennifer forced herself to measure her words carefully. "You seem to be upset about something, David."

His hands clenched beside him, Rossi stared down at the woman that had just been in his bed a few days prior. "Upset would be a mild term for what I'm feeling right now."

Nodding politely, JJ smiled guardedly, attempting to gauge exactly how far she could go before he exploded. By her first guess, she would say not far. Not far at all. "I guess asking you to listen to reason would probably not work at this juncture?"

"If I thought that there was a reasonable excuse for you apparently lying to me and invading my professional life, then I would entertain the notion." His nostrils flaring, Rossi pushed an angry hand through his hair as he yelled, "Tell the truth, JJ. Was there ever anything between us, or was getting me into your bed just part of some scheme that you've been planning? You wouldn't have been the first to try it, lady, although I gotta admit that you got a hell of a lot farther than most."

Four weeks of mind-numbing, back-breaking sacrifices seemed to suddenly be disappearing before her very eyes, and she wasn't about to let that happen without a fight. Her toes almost touching his, JJ leaned forward, her calm and collected nature suddenly deciding to concede defeat to her anger. Reaching out, she jabbed a well-manicured finger into his chest as she yelled back, "I have almost killed myself trying to keep you alive, and that's what you have to say? You think I want your money? You think I'm some gold-digging tramp determined to manipulate you? You want to know the truth, David Rossi? Well, here it is. For some unfathomable reason, I give a damn about you. Did I do some things that you won't like? Probably. Would I do them again? Oh, you can bet your life I would. And let me tell you, saving your ungrateful little life has not been a walk in the park, dumbass."

His lips pressed together tightly, Rossi ground out, his mind failing to listen to anything she said, "So you just decided to make my decisions for me? To take it upon yourself to invade my life in ways that I don't even know about? I don't need or want any help. And trust me, I've dealt with three manipulative ex-wives, Jareau, and I can spot a traitor twenty miles away. I grew to expect it from them." Barking out a short laugh, he spat, "But I damn sure didn't expect you to follow in their faithless footsteps."

Her flashing eyes widening, she asked, incredulous, "You think I hid things from you for some personal motive or just for the fun of it?" JJ felt her blood pressure rising with each word from his mouth. At this moment, she didn't care at all if one of them had that dreaded heart attack. She was more interested in knocking some sense into the man that she thought she might love. "Do you have any idea what I felt the moment that I thought that you just might be sick? Not that you were sick, Rossi, but that you just MIGHT be sick."

"Dammit, JJ…"

Raising one hand in warning, JJ used the other to continue jabbing his chest, making her point with every word, her anger growing in time with her motions. "No, let me finish. I got scared. Scared because I suddenly realized that you might not be in my life forever. And then, David Rossi, I got mad. Mad that even though you and I had barely even scraped the surface, you might JUST UP AND DIE. And let me tell you something, if you thought I was mad then, you ain't seen nothing yet."

His eyes never leaving hers, Rossi responded, his listening skills dreadfully lacking, "That's a good story, JJ, but it still doesn't explain why you just suddenly decided to weasel your way into my bed. Or did you think that you could control me better that way and keep your claws in all of those book royalties? Apparently that book's important enough to you that you would do whatever it took to make is successful." His eyes glaring, he said scornfully, "Never took you for a whore, but then, it almost got you what you wanted, didn't it."

Her hand hit his cheek with a sting that snapped them both to their toes as she yelled, "You bastard."

Smiling grimly, Rossi snapped back, his hand clenching, "If the name fits, JJ…"

Feeling her eyes widening at the sudden venom in his voice, his words literally shredding her heart, JJ started shaking her head violently. Every nerve in her body bounced as she ground out, "That's it. I'm done."

Pushing him out of her way, JJ refused to even acknowledge his presence any longer, her main purpose to escape her own office. And to escape him.

"I'm done with this place, I'm done with this man, I'm done with everything." Muttering as she blindly moved toward her desk, she grabbed the only a few things that she would need and stuffed them into her bag. Seeing her Blackberry, she snatched it off her desk. Feeling his eyes glaring at her as she finally reached her closed door, JJ tossed angrily over her shoulder as she grabbed the doorknob, "Tell Hotch that I'm taking a personal day and that the Bureau can live without me. You've certainly proven that you can."

She didn't bother to wait for a response, certain none was forthcoming.

And with a slam of her door, Jennifer Jareau ran out of David Rossi's life.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Reviews are very much appreciated! Tell me what you are thinking...._**


	17. Chapter 17

**_At the risk of sounding like a broken record, I could not have written this without Tracia's invaluable help. True fanfic friends are worth their weight in gold, let me assure you! _**

David Rossi had known anger in his lifetime. As a matter of fact, he often considered the emotion to be a good friend and an even better shield. Proven in battle, the little twinges of annoyance could easily grow into fury and rage at a moment's notice, tentacles spreading in whatever direction necessary, their barbs lethal.

When channeled correctly, his anger led to cases being solved and agendas being advanced, the positive outcomes greatly enhanced. But those uses of this emotion were few and far between. No, what David Rossi's anger had caused more than anything were explosions of immeasurable proportions, the fallout taking out marriages and relationships with deadly accuracy.

And as Rossi heard the door slam behind Jennifer Jareau, his anger reluctantly moved aside for just a second as he suddenly realized that another fatality just might have been added to his already burgeoning list.

And at that very thought, he wondered if he just felt his heart stop beating.

**************

Staring at the closed door, Rossi slammed a clenched hand into his thigh, knowing that he was mere seconds from crashing his fist into a wall. Or a window. Or any hard surface. Stalking toward her desk, he resisted the urge to knock everything off, but just barely. Refusing to listen to the small voice that was trying to whisper into his ear, Rossi grabbed his jacket, intending to get as far away from anything that had to do with this woman. This woman that he had actually thought might be a part of his future. Boy, was his discernment off. Horribly off.

His eyes fell on the box holding his manuscript, and he hesitated, knowing that those pages were important enough to get to a real editor and to his publisher. Wondering exactly how he was going to explain this fiasco to the publishing company, he snatched at the box, cursing as he watched it fall over the edge of the desk, pages flying everywhere.

The curse that flew out of his mouth next would have made his mother jump, and Rossi fumed, slamming his jacket to the ground, scattering more pages in the process. How in the hell this had happened, he would never know, but he would be damned if he would ever let a woman get this close to him again. Bending down, he snatched page after loose page, his mind fighting with his rage.

But somehow, his rational mind finally overtook the irrationality and his eyes actually read some of the handwritten notes on those pages. And a tiny part of him had to admit, albeit grudgingly, that he was impressed. For Jennifer Jareau had actually rewritten the paragraph in a way that made far better sense than his original.

Within seconds, his hands had shuffled through the pages, realizing with a sinking feeling that only someone who understood him better than himself could have managed to make these corrections.

Shifting the pages again, he suddenly noticed a small piece of paper lying on the floor beneath JJ's desk. Absently grabbing for it, he soon felt the smooth glossy texture of a photo. Staring at the dog-eared picture in his hands, Rossi immediately recognized the setting, unmistakable as that strange neon bar in California where the team had gone to celebrate after successfully breaking a kidnapping case about four or five months ago. Reid must have snapped this memento, his face absent from the group. But one face that was clearly present was that of Jennifer Jareau. And the look of pure joy on her face as she smiled at a laughing David Rossi suddenly explained more to him than years of words ever could.

And then her recent face – that beautiful, pale, angry face – and devastated face – that face from just a few minutes ago -- suddenly flashed before his eyes, the painful ache in her eyes now glaringly evident to him. And as his rational mind continued to rule, he groaned out loud as he remembered every single angry word that he had just said. And how she had told him that she was actually trying to save his life long before he even considered making his first move. And that picture just might prove it. Dropping heavily into her chair, he didn't even notice when one wheel fell off completely, tilting him precariously to the left.

No, David Rossi's entire cringing focus was on the woman that he had viciously called a whore and ran out of his life. Without ever telling her that he loved her.

The door slammed loudly behind him as he raced down the hallway toward the elevators, hoping against hope that he could make it the parking garage before she left. He didn't even notice the three agents in the hallway who stared in amazement, their eyes larger than saucers as they watched the legendary David Rossi run and dial his phone at the same time.

David Rossi was chasing Jennifer Jareau. Now if only she would let him catch her.

*************

The ride to the garage took twice as long as normal, and JJ fumed with every stop that the elevator made, regretting heavily not choosing to take the stairs. No, she just had to ride the elevator, her body finally starting to give in to her fatigue once again. So much for adrenaline, she thought with a mental snort. It failed you just when you got used to it and needed it most…eerily similar to a certain man she knew.

Not even realizing that she was mumbling to herself, JJ felt the stare of the man next to her and turned sharply, snapping a loud, "What are you looking at?"

The man's eyes widened as he took a step back, his briefcase hitting the rail as he mumbled a quick apology. Leveling a final glare on the unidentified man, who was probably a bureaucratic weenie in her mind, JJ sighed audibly as the elevator dinged, signaling her arrival at the parking garage. Thank God.

But getting out of that box didn't do much to change her mood when she realized that she was parked at the furtherest point of this level. Stalking heavily against the concrete, JJ felt her anger growing by the second, her thoughts of exactly what should be done to David Rossi moving quickly from mere maiming to more deadly options. Subconsciously, she knew that she was sublimating, using her anger to shield her humiliation and rejection. But as self-aware as she might be, she was also willing to give into the feelings of the moment and let rage rule.

Dodging the multiple entering vehicles, their engines loud in the confined space, JJ kept her eyes on her goal, her mind continually replaying his words, his voice apparently calling her name in her subconscious. Her phone buzzed insistently, but as far as she was concerned, anyone who tried to talk to her right then would get what they deserved.

By the time she reached her car, she was more than ready to get the hell out of Dodge, her brain nowhere near capable of rational thought. Slamming her bag in the back, she plopped into the driver's seat, ignoring the desire to just drop her head back and sleep. No, she was going to get as far away from this place as possible, as quickly as possible.

Still muttering to herself about the fickles of men, JJ popped the car into reverse, thoughts of a seatbelt not even on her radar. And heard the screech of tires and the blare of a horn at the same exact moment that she remembered to check her rear view mirror.

And she slammed on her brakes.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please let me know what you're thinking!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Once again, I have to say this...Tracia was unbelievably instrumental in making this chapter happen! Her gift for dialogue is a true blessing!_**

**_Thanks for reading and for the reviews!_**

The moment Rossi stepped out of the staircase, his breaths coming in short controlled gasps, he knew that he had not been too late. There was no way that he could miss that bright yellow blouse, even at a couple of hundred yards away. Yelling her name loudly, he frowned when she didn't even stop or slow down.

The chase was on.

Stalking toward her, he was bound and determined to reach her, noticing as he gained on her that she seemed to be slightly weaving. Damn it, he thought, all he needed was for her collapse from exhaustion before he could make her see reason. Speeding up his steps, he called out again, but she never acted like she even heard him.

It was when he saw her reach her car that he actually felt the first pangs of fear, knowing that she was slipping from his grasp. Starting to jog, he was a few hundred feet away when he stopped suddenly, yelling at the top of his lungs as he watched her start to pull out in front of incoming SUV. Then he felt a rush of adrenaline invade his legs and he was at her car door before he realized he had even started moving.

Inches had separated the two vehicles. Mere inches. The other driver had honked again as he drove by, a long blare that more than adequately conveyed his sentiments.

Yanking open her door, he met her confused blue eyes, his hands on her shoulders in seconds. Dropping his face in front of hers, he asked heatedly, his eyes scanning her face as his hands gripped tighter, "What the hell are you doing? Trying to kill yourself? Or me? You were worried about me having a heart attack are you trying to deliver the killing blow yourself?"

Staring blankly, JJ felt her hands start to shake as she hear his voice, her mind fighting the invading fog. She shook her head slowly, trying to find her thoughts as she made sense of the last few seconds. "I don't know what just happened."

His heart racing, he swallowed hard at the look of shock in her eyes. Reaching over her, Rossi slammed the car into park and killed the ignition switch, absently dropping her keys in his pocket. Then, in less than five seconds, he forcefully yanked the petite blonde out of the drivers seat and wrapped her in his arms, dropping his mouth to hers in a kiss that both surprised and electrified them both.

JJ felt her body responding, his lips insistent yet gentle, passion infusing every touch. Groaning deeply, JJ snuggled closer to his warmth, her arms snaking around his neck as he cupped his hand around her hip, drawing her closer.

Finally breaking the kiss, Rossi dropped his forehead to hers, watching as her eyes slowly opened, a small smile on her lips. But then he watched as reality invaded, her eyes darkening as she realized exactly where she was, her memories returning quickly.

JJ's first instinct was to repeat her previous action, and she didn't fight those thoughts. Her right hand raising, she muttered, "You son of a…."

But this time, David Rossi was prepared, and his hand firmly captured hers before it could make contact with his face. "Listen to me, JJ…"

"And why should I do that, Rossi? Why should I think about listening to you when you didn't afford me the same courtesy?" Jerking her hand out of his, she stalked back toward her open car door, desperately needing as much distance as possible between them. She snapped over her shoulder, "You know what, Rossi? You can go to hell."

Settling in to the seat, JJ forced down the emotions that were trying to invade her soul, forcing herself to remember the words that he had said rather than the feel of his lips on her skin. Reaching for the ignition, JJ frowned at the lack of keys. Looking on the floorboard, she fought the clench of her jaw as she snapped her eyes back toward the only man that seemed to be the cause of all of her problems. "Give me my damn keys, Rossi."

Thanking his lucky stars, Rossi shook his head, his frown settling in as he said strongly, "Not until you listen to me, JJ."

Letting out a deep breath, JJ reached into her backseat, grabbing her bag. She tried to ignore the shaking in her hands as she pushed out of her seat, slamming the door behind her. Stalking by him, she refused to acknowledge his presence as she set course for the elevator once again.

Shaking his head at the woman in front of him, Rossi called out, "Where in the hell do you think you're going, Jennifer?"

Her steps didn't even falter as she called over her shoulder, bitterness invading every word. "Don't worry about me, you jackass. The whore of the FBI is just leaving the building."

He had to cringe at those words, knowing that he was completely responsible for her pain. And he was bound and determined to prove to her that he willing to do whatever necessary to prove that he was wrong. Horribly wrong. And if that mean physically stopping her, then so be it. His hand wrapped around her arm in seconds, and she found herself suddenly eye to eye with the man that she was attempting to ignore.

Her voice was deadly calm as she said, eyes flat, "Let go of me now, Rossi, if you have any desire to give your mother grandchildren in the future."

Knowing that he had put that look of pure hatred in her eyes, his actions responsible for the pain that she was feeling, he wondered if he would ever be able to fix this problem. But David Rossi did not consider failure as an acceptable option. His eyes never leaving hers, Rossi pulled her even closer as he moved them to the side of the car, her resistance no match for his strength. "Not until you let me apologize, Jennifer."

As soon as they stopped moving, JJ smiled grimly, knee raising with deadly aim. But fortunately for Rossi's future progeny, he correctly read her expression, and blocked her blow. Muttering as she dropped her briefcase to the concrete floor, she said sharply, "You just got lucky, Rossi."

"No, JJ, I got lucky the day that you decided to give a damn about me. I got lucky the day that you walked into my life and decided it was worth saving." Searching her face for any sign of softening, but only seeing the fatigue etched into her eyes, Rossi continued quickly, "And I got damn lucky the day you let me into your life and into your bed."

Tightening her lips, JJ ground out, voice hard, pulling against his hold on her hand, "I hope you enjoyed your time in my bed, David Rossi. You might want to remember it well, because the chances of you ever seeing it again are non-existent, 'cause the cost for my services just went out of your price range."

"Dammit, Jennifer, I was a stubborn jackass, and I lashed out at the one woman that I've truly ever given a damn about." Gritting his teeth, he pulled her closer, willing her to believe him. Voice filled with emotion, he asked, "What will it take for you to believe me? What do I have to do to make you understand that I love you?"

Her bloodshot eyes snapped back to his face at that declaration, narrowing as she attempted to yank her hand from his grasp once again. "You LOVE me? Isn't that just the joke of the century! You call me a whore and then you tell me you love me?" Her voice was tight, her laughter coming in short bursts as she gave in to the hysteria bubbling up inside of her. "You don't know the meaning of the word love! But, with three ex-wives and a bevy of meaningless relationships behind you, I should have expected that!"

Concern filling his eyes as he watched her agitation grow by the second, he easily recognized the signs of shock and fatigue. "Jennifer, I need to get you home. After you've rested we can revisit this discussion. Right now, you're on the verge of collapse. Let me take you home," he said, a pleading note lacing his words.

Her words rattled out without thought, heavy laughter punctuating the sentences as she shook her head. "Are you insane? I'm not going anywhere with you! Take your pathetic concern and your phony words and get the hell away from me! I told you I was done! God help your mother and Dr. George! I tried! I really, really did. But you can't save someone determined to destroy themselves and anybody that cares about them!"

Eyes narrowing, Rossi momentarily forgot his goal, sidetracked when he heard his mother's name brought into the discussion. "Wait just a minute. My Mama knows?"

"Oh, trust me, David Rossi, she knows. And let me give you a word of advice." Voice hardening, she leveled a glare on him that would have melted lesser men, her intent clear. "You treat her like you did me earlier today, and it won't be your sisters that murder you. It will be me. That woman is a godsend, and she definitely deserves better than you for a son. And I'm gonna tell her so at lunch today. All we wanted to do was save your miserable life, and you can't even accept that."

Sighing hard, Rossi tried to make her see reason, his eyes locking with hers. "JJ, you did save me! Do you know how many times that all I had to do was merely LOOK at you and I could feel myself changing? I screwed up earlier when I forgot all of that." Rossi dropped a hand to her shoulder, noting quickly that although she didn't push him away, though the frenzy in her eyes was growing by the second. "And..."

Blinking rapidly, trying to clear away cobwebs from the corner of her vision, JJ yelled, a wave of dizziness crossing over her, "And why in the hell do you expect me to believe this now? I'm supposed to just conveniently forget everything that you said earlier because you suddenly apologized? Let me tell you something, David Rossi, I deserve better."

"You're absolutely right, you do deserve better. But I'm never leaving you, so we're gonna have to figure out a way to fix this. Listen to me, little girl. I made a mistake. A huge mistake, and if I could take it back, I would in a heartbeat." Grabbing her other hand, he yanked her flush against him, effectively pinning her body against him.

Her breaths were hitching in her chest, her pale cheeks now flushed, and he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. Spurring him on, his heart refused to let his mind concede the fight. Wondering if he could somehow reach her, knowing that somewhere inside of her was the Jennifer that he had seen just an hour ago, Rossi started speaking softly, staring into those flashing ice blue eyes, "There's only been one other person in my life that ever cared enough for me to do what you've apparently done, and that woman gave birth to me. Every relationship I've ever had failed, usually because I was an idiot or because they wanted more than I could give them. I learned to protect myself, JJ, and when you tried to break through the barrier, I responded in the only way that I knew how. I lashed out and I hurt you. And if I live to be a hundred, I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make you see that I'm sorry and that I really do love you."

Scoffing, JJ threw back, "Pretty words, Rossi. Pretty words. Bet those will show up in your next book, huh? But have no fears, you won't have to worry about me getting anywhere near your precious manuscripts from now on. Send yourself to an early grave for all I care."

But with every word that she said, she leaned closer and closer to his, her mind fighting the contact but her body recognizing the support that he offered.

He could tell that she was no longer resisting him, as least physically, and David Rossi was going to take that as a positive sign as he tightened his hands against hers. At this point in time, any move forward was positive. Dropping his voice, he watched her face closely as he pleaded softly, "Come on, Jennifer. You don't wanna be like me in this one. Don't try to throw away what we could be. If I could turn back the clock, I'd go right back to the moment I walked in your office this morning and I'd change every word that I said. But I don't have that power. But if you'll just let me, I'll undo the damage I've done." Taking a deep breath, he added, knowing that she was close to collapse, "But first, Jennifer, let me take you home."

"Why should I give you the chance, Rossi? You didn't bother to give me one." Barely stopping to breathe, she added, feeling the lack of adrenaline more and more with each word, "I am more than capable of taking care of myself, Rossi, and that includes driving myself home. I've been doing it since I was 13 on the farm, so I don't see any problems…"

"Yeah, and just about smashing into another agent's car doesn't count as a problem, I assume." Watching her pupils dilate even more, Rossi knew that he would not allow her to drive, even if he had to throw her over his shoulder and physically carry her from the building, privacy be damned. Firmly capturing both of her hands in one of his, Rossi placed a fingertip against her lips as he said, "A quick drive and you'll be home. Just let me do this for you, and we'll deal with everything else later."

At that moment, JJ could have sworn that there were two David Rossi's standing in front of her, but they were blending into each other with unsettling speed. Shaking her head to clear her sudden double vision, she forced herself to take stock of the situation. And that included reluctantly admitting that she probably shouldn't drive. Or, being totally honest with herself, probably walk very well either. But he was not going to be her source of strength any longer. Not by any stretch of the imagination.

Her vision finally clearer, she ground out, "I'll be damned, David Rossi, if I have to rely on you for anything in my life. You can just call Garcia and have her come down her and get me. Unlike you, she knows what it means to take care of someone who is a friend."

"Not gonna happen, Jennifer." Smiling grimly, David Rossi put his thoughts into action as he quickly dropped both hands her petite waist, lifting her from the ground as if she weighed nothing. Within seconds, he had her firmly in his arms and was stalking toward his nearby SUV, calmly ignoring the gasp of indignation that flew from her lips.

Her fists made contact with his chest immediately, pounding with every screeching word that came out of her mouth. "Put me down right now, David Rossi! Do you hear me? What right do you have to just make…ummpphh."

How JJ made it into the passenger seat of his nearby SUV was a miracle, considering that he was certain that one of her kicks almost hit their target with deadly aim. But dropping her against that leather seat seemed to at least partially silence her latest tirade, and he wasn't about to take a chance of her escaping now that he had her where he wanted her. Reaching quickly for the seatbelt, he muttered as he snapped it into place, "Now just sit there, woman, and let me take you home."

Her look of mutiny would have killed a lesser man. Almost fearful of leaving her while he walked around to the driver's seat, Rossi had no qualms whatsoever in pressing the master lock on her door, then shutting it quickly, knowing that escape would not be an option for her. Only a key would open that door now, and he had the only key.

Within seconds he was in the driver's seat once again, and he truly expected for his ears to be blasted unmercifully for the next few minutes. But glancing sharply at the uncharacteristic silence that was now Jennifer Jareau, he felt himself let out a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding.

Thank God, she was asleep, her head dropping hard against her left shoulder. And if he had any luck whatsoever on his side at this moment, she would stay that way for at least another forty or fifty minutes, at least until he pulled into his driveway.

For David Rossi had no intentions of taking Jennifer Jareau to her home. None whatsoever.

But he was definitely taking her to bed. His bed.


	19. Chapter 19

When David Rossi did anything, he made sure to do it big. There were no little adventures in his world, the desire to shake the foundations too much to pass up. From personal to professional and all points in between, his reputation and image were larger than life, his accomplishments gigantic. And none of it was exaggerated.

But on that same thought, his mistakes were as proportional to his successes. So it should have been no surprise that this failure would rank right up there with the eruption of Mt. Vesuvius, the fallout too great to manage or adjust.

But to his credit, David Rossi was not fazed by his failures, rather viewing them as opportunities to correct and advance. And firmly committing to never repeating them again, he became adept at learning how to navigate those minefields that had caused him trouble in the past.

Which was why by the time he parked in his driveway, he had already developed a plan to win back the heart and soul of Jennifer Jareau.

It involved his mother, his publisher, and a certain diamond ring that had sat in a safety deposit box for over thirty years.

But first, he had to get her to listen to reason.

May God have mercy on his soul.

****************

She awoke the same way that she had gone to sleep, feeling his hands against her waist as he moved the seatbelt. Blinking slowly, JJ fought to regain control of her senses, the short nap having served to just barely dent her overall fatigue. And before she realized it, she was once again in his arms. And damn, if he wasn't comfortable. But this time, her traitorous body committed the ultimate act of treason, her arms snaking around his neck automatically, her head dropping against his shoulder.

The sunlight was much brighter outside of the vehicle, and she felt herself squinching her eyes shut tightly. But fortunately for her mind, and that anger that was just waiting to explode once again, the sun began to wake up her senses and bring back those memories that had tried to fade over the last hour.

Her eyes opened with a snap as he took the first step onto his porch, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to realize that she was not beyond her earlier anger. No, nowhere near beyond it.

Her eyes meeting his immediately, JJ started shaking her head violently as she dropped her arms from his neck, struggling against his tightening arms as he steadfastly walked down the hallway of what must be his cabin. Dammit, the man had lied to her. Of course he lied to you, Jareau, she thought with a vengeance. Did you expect anything less?

Her voice deadly calm, she ground out, "David Rossi, you take me right back outside and drive me home immediately, do you hear me? How dare you bring me to your home when you know that there's no chance in hell that I plan on staying."

Merely shaking his head, Rossi continued on his set path, his voice almost pleasant as he replied, "Not this time, Jennifer. You are not getting away from me, and you are going to sleep before we deal with anything else."

Suddenly, JJ felt herself falling, but she landed quickly. And softly. It only took a moment for her to realize that she must be in his bedroom. And only another moment for her to realize that she must be on his bed. And that was oh-so-NOT going to happen.

Scrambling to the edge of the mattress, she dropped her legs over the edge, her escape clear in her mind as she felt her feet hit the floor. But his hands were faster, and she quickly came face to face with a very angry David Rossi. "Dammit, little girl, for once in your life listen to reason. You are beyond every level of fatigue known to man. Get into that bed!"

Something clicked in JJ's mind at those words spoken in that tone, and she felt all rational thought leave her mind, far beyond capture. Pushing her hands against his chest, hard, she stepped around him, her smile bordering on evil as she dropped her kicked off her favorite pair of leather heels, a burst of energy infusing her otherwise fatigued body as she heard them hit the dresser with a thump. Dropping her hands to her hips, she asked softly, "Is this what you want, David Rossi? Is this how you get the girls into your bed?"

Rossi felt his eyes narrowing as he watched the woman in front of him slowly start unbuttoning her blouse, her movements far beyond seductive, and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that his well-laid plans were about to meet with serious resistance. Taking a step toward her, he stopped suddenly, her sharp glance more than enough to quell a lesser man.

Her eyes failed to smile as she said in the quiet room, "You may be accustomed to treating all your other whores like you want, Rossi, but we're gonna play this one on my terms."

"Dammit, Jennifer, we've been over this and over this. You got to believe me when I said…"

"When you said that I must be a whore interested in your money to care about you as much as I did?" Eyes flashing, she made quick work of the tiny buttons on her pale blouse, one arm, then the other slipping slowly from the sleeve as she dropped the garment down her thigh, then tossed it toward him.

Watching his face drop into that neutral, professional profiler mask just riled her anger to a new level, wanting to rip that expression off of his face with a vengeance. She didn't even stop to think as she moved her hands to her waist, the button popping with a snap as she ran one hand, then the other down toned legs, fabric falling gracefully to the floor. Her words slapped against him with derision as she said, sarcasm dripping as she posed dramatically, one hand on her hip and one behind her head, "So do I meet your approval, Agent Rossi? Am I worth what you've invested?"

Hands clenched at his side, David Rossi felt his anger growing once again, every move that she made fueling both sides of his nature. And in the twinkling of a moment, he knew with certainty exactly which side was going to win this morning. His body would trump his self-control every time when it came to this woman, especially when she stood before him clad only in bare scraps of pink silk…in his bedroom. And if he had his way, she would soon lose the little protection that she had.

Stalking toward her, each step measured, Rossi met her toe to toe and nose to nose, his words harsh as he said, "If it's a game you want to play, little girl, then you need to remember that I'm the master. And I play for keeps."

Eyes flaring, JJ slammed both hands against his chest as she yelled, "Give it your best shot, you bastard, cause.."

And that was the last words that came out of her mouth, his lips crashing against hers aggressively, control his mission and domination his game. JJ felt her head dropping back farther and farther, his tongue roughly demanding entrance to that sweet spot that he had known well recently.

It only took a moment for her mind to snap back into the driver's seat, her desire for his touch equal to her anger. Her hands clawed against his neck as she jerked her mouth from his, her words panting, "You better make damn sure that you make this good for me, David Rossi, cause this is the last time it's ever gonna happen."

Dropping a rough kiss to her neck, Rossi slid practiced fingers along bare skin, pulling her tightly against his growing desire as he whispered harshly, "Don't be so sure of that, Jennifer. I told you that you're the last woman I ever intend to love, and that's a promise."

"Words, Rossi, words." Her vision clouded by far more than lack of sleep, JJ felt her feet leave the ground as he swept her toward that waiting bed, his mouth once again fused to hers as he dropped them both onto the soft comforter. Her fingers attacked his shirt skillfully, yanking it from his pants, buttons flying as she removed every barrier, wanting to touch him as much as he was touching her. In mere seconds, every piece of clothing was gone from both of them, and skin met skin as stubborn will met stubborn will. His lips and hands trailed paths of heat across the swell of her chest, her breath hitching as he easily swept her into a rising tide of passion and desire.

"David Rossi, get your mouth up here and kiss me like you mean it." Her hands pulled his lips to hers once again, and he dropped kiss after kiss to her soft mouth, hearing her mewls of frustration and desire as his hands continued to worship her body. Her head dropped against the pillow, and he followed, never losing contact with the obstinate woman that was easily driving him to the brink of passion.

Rossi bit back a groan at the feeling of her frantic hands against his chest, her lips wrenching from his as she trailed rapid kisses against his collarbone, her teeth scraping as she trailed across his neck. Pulling her toward him, he rolled them quickly, her body covering his like a blanket as he dropped his hands to her hips, the time for play quickly over. Staring into those darkened baby blue eyes, he groaned as their bodies easily became one, "You're it, Jennifer. You're all I ever wanted."

Slowly moving against him in a way that would bring them both to the fulfillment they so desperately wanted, JJ felt herself begin babble, emotions rising to the surface. Her hands gripping his tighter with each word, she moaned, "I loved you, David Rossi. I would have done anything to keep you from risking your life. But all you could do was throw it all back in my face."

"Jennifer, I couldn't accept that someone would willingly do that for me without wanting something in return. You've got to believe me." Pulling her forward, Rossi pressed a hard kiss against her lips, their passion rising with each touch.

Sliding her lips from his, she laughed shortly, her eyes glazing as she said, "I did want something, David Rossi. I wanted you. Not your money, not your damn book, not your family. I wanted you."

Fighting for control, Rossi slid gentle hands to her face, cupping her cheeks as he whispered, "You've got me, Jennifer. There's no doubt that you've got me."

Shaking her head, JJ asked, trembling in her voice, "Do I really, David? How do I know that you won't pull this again? How do I know that you won't just decide that I'm not worth your attention…"

Burying his hands in her hair, he pulled her to him again, his mouth caressing hers with every word. "Cause I'm very good at learning from my mistakes, honey. And it didn't take me but a second to realize that life without you wouldn't be worth living. I'll kill myself before I ever willingly hurt you again."

Pulling back slowly, JJ stared into those deep chocolate eyes, searching, seeking the truth behind his words. Seeing his genuine love shining back at her, she felt stunned, overwhelmed by their passion and amazed by his openness. Her breath catching, she whispered, "One chance, David Rossi. I won't go through this again."

His hands dropped to her hips as he wrapped his legs around hers, rolling them carefully so that he hovered over her, his body moving seductively against hers as he ground out, staring back into her eyes, "You're damn right you won't, honey."

Her hands gripped his as she pressed her body tighter, her lips meeting his halfway, subtle nips giving way to a choreographed duel of tongues. For minutes upon minutes, neither one of them could manage a coherent thought, let alone give voice to the words, as waves of pleasure rolled through them, their bodies winding tighter as they reached the final pinnacle.

JJ felt her release flying through her nerves, her shout catching in her throat as the man she still loved dropped kiss after kiss against her arched neck. Collapsing hard against the mattress, she smiled at his groan of triumph, her senses on overload as her mind lost another battle with her body. Feeling his slick skin against hers, she shivered at the touch, his body resting against hers for a bare second before she felt him wrap strong arms around her, his touch welcome as he rolled them once again, spooning behind her.

Content to merely lie in his arms, head dropped back against his shoulder, her heartbeat pounding in her ears, JJ felt his fingers twine with hers, no words needed any more in the quiet sunlit room. She could feel his heart beating against her back, the thumping rhythm comforting her as she fought the urge to close her eyes, her body relaxing more with each passing moment.

There would be time to talk later. There would be time to deal with issues that might still be partially unresolved. But for this moment, for this time, JJ believed him. God help her, but she really did believe him.

And within seconds, Jennifer Jareau fell asleep in David Rossi's bed, wrapped up in his arms.

And if he had his way, she would stay there forever.

________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Again, Tracia has been a godsend. If it had not been for her, these chapters would not have existed. Thanks, friend!_**

**_Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! Let me know what you are thinking...please!_**


	20. Chapter 20

David Rossi had played the field. Years of searching for the right woman had taken him down many wrong paths, sent him on wild-goose chases, and driven him in the world of romantic safaris, all for the purpose of finding the woman to share the rest of his life with. Or at least to share the moment with.

But now, lying in his own comfortable bed, tightly holding this sleeping vision, he knew that those years had been in vain, none of those other women capable of holding a candle to this fiery, passionate woman. This woman who had willingly given herself to him without expectation of anything in return other than his love. This woman who had apparently sacrificed her very sleep and health to meet his needs and advance his agendas, even before he had realized the depth of his commitment to her. This woman who had flat-out refused to be taken for granted or painted with the same brush as those failures in his history.

He felt his heart skip a beat as he once again realized that he had come within inches of losing the most important person in his life, all because his better angels lost a raging battle against the demons of his anger. What he had in his arms was sweetness and light, beauty and grace, which he would never again confuse with the darkness that had invaded his past.

And at that very moment, his hands softly burying in her silken hair, he swore to himself that he would never allow anyone, himself included, to hurt her this badly again. Truer words had never been spoken when Jennifer Jareau said that she deserved better.

And he was just the man to make sure that she got everything that she ever wanted or needed. If it took him the rest of his life, he would make her believe that she was worth it.

*************

Softly drawing a single finger against her pale cheek, Rossi watched with rapt attention as she snuggled closer against him, her body seeking his touch even in her sleep. And sleep was exactly what she needed, far more than he needed to touch her. Drawing in deep breath, he trailed rambling fingers down her arm, wanting to just touch her hand one more time, twining his fingers in hers for a bare second.

If he had his choice, he would keep his arms around her, protecting her while she slept, her body precisely tucked into his. But he knew that he could serve her better by forcing himself out of that bed and onto the phone, a plan to be implemented and arrangements to be made.

Slowly pulling away, he acutely felt her heat leave him as he separated their bodies, his hands still aching to hold that which he almost lost. Skillfully shifting the comforter, he tucked her against the pillows as he covered her beautiful body, slightly gratified when she turned over, seeking his body. But her eyes were still closed, her breathing deep and even once again, and that's what he wanted to see right now. There would be time enough later to get back into his bed.

Right now, he needed to make a few phone calls. And the first one would be to Penelope Garcia. There was a certain piece of videotape that he wanted destroyed for all of eternity, and she was just the woman to make that happen.

************

Rossi dropped heavily onto his favorite lounge chair, the sun beating down against his face as he pressed a few buttons on his cell phone. Glancing toward the open door to his right, he knew that he was far enough away that he would not disturb JJ's well-deserved sleep, but he wanted to make sure.

Within seconds, his call connected to their favorite queen of the technological world, and Rossi braced himself for the usual exuberant greeting.

"Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia speaking." Her tone was cold, if that was possible for such a vibrant woman, and Rossi found himself looking at his phone as if it had been invaded by aliens.

Well, maybe the woman had decided to start following the party line. Yeah, and snowballs were flying around hell right now, too. Shrugging against the deep cushion, he said into the receiver, "Garcia, it's Dave Rossi. I need a quick favor this morning."

Deep in her office at Quantico, Penelope Garcia was smiling grimly, her fingers flashing against multiple keyboards as she kept her eyes trained on the bright screens, columns of numbers rolling. "Oh, by the time I finish with you, Rossi, you'll need a lot more than a favor. You just might find yourself needing an entirely new life. Now where is my little pumpkin and what have you done to her?"

"Huh?" Tilting his head, Rossi felt his eyes narrowing as he asked sharply, "Garcia, what in the hell are you talking about?"

Tapping harder, Garcia quickly brought up a grainy black and white video, flicking the screen with her finger as she demanded, "Did you or did you not bodily remove Jennifer Jareau from the parking garage this morning? And don't try to lie to me, you imbecilic moron. I've heard the reports of at least three eyewitnesses, and …"

Okay, so maybe the woman knew a whole lot more than he had given her credit for. Frowning into the phone, he placated quickly, "Whoa, Garcia. JJ's perfectly fine. Trust me. She's sound asleep in my bed, I promise."

But Garcia recognized stupidity when she heard it, and she was not about to let him get away with it, even if he was the celebrated legend of the freaking FBI. Hardening her eyes, she pushed her glasses up on her nose as she snapped into her headset, "You know, I find that hard to believe this morning. I find it hard to believe that our little media darling would voluntarily be found anywhere near you or your bed, let alone asleep in it. I'm warning you, Rossi, I am just a few clicks away from seriously damaging your net worth. You are about to make considerable donations to the charities of my choice if you don't start talking, and I mean now, buster."

"Look, Garcia, it's not what you think." Now was the time to think quickly, man. Don't let her get the upper hand on you. Yeah, like he could keep that from happening. Gathering his thoughts, he said calmly but firmly, deciding honesty would work far better than any lie he could concoct. "Yes, we argued this morning. But she was dead on her feet when it was over, and I brought her here to sleep it off. And if it means anything to you at all, she's important to me, okay? I won't hurt her."

"Oh, no, you've already done that this morning, haven't you?" Penelope leaned back in her office chair, folding her hands against her lap as she continued, her voice deceptively conversational, "There's one thing you might not know about me, Supervisory Special Agent Rossi. I have a very unique talent that serves me well in my line of work. I can read lips. It comes in very handy when I'm called upon to invest my considerable skills in such work as, oh, I don't know, perhaps…watching videos from offices in my unit."

Oh, bloody hell. The woman knew. Sitting up straight, Rossi pressed the black phone closer to his ear as he spoke quickly, "Now, Garcia, I don't know…

But Penelope had no intentions of letting him interrupt her, her voice rising with every word, her shrill scream piercing through his phone right into his eardrum. "And from what I've seen this morning, you need your mouth washed out with soap. How dare you even think about calling that precious darling such a thing?

Holding the phone away from his ear, he resisted the urge to yell back, remembering at the last moment that he needed this woman's help. Taking a deep breath, he said calmly, "I made a horrible mistake, Garcia. One that she has forgiven me for. And I swear, she's perfectly fine and will call you as soon as she wakes up."

Weighing his words, she bit her lip as she kept her eyes on her screen, then she finally said, "Prove it to me, Rossi."

"Prove what?"

Sighing at his apparent inability to follow a simple conversation, she said not so patiently, "If she's perfectly fine, as you claim, and asleep, as you also claim, then prove it to me."

His mouth twisting into a grimace, Rossi yelled into the phone, "Garcia, how in the hell am I supposed to do that without waking her up? Cause let me tell you, there's no damned way that I am making her give up what little sleep she's apparently had just to satisfy your blatant need for control."

"Hello, pot. Meet kettle. It would do you well, Mr. Rossi, to remember that I hold your vast fortune in the palm of my very angry little hands right now. And if I were you, I'd seriously consider changing banks at your earliest convenience. It was entirely too easy to hack into your nineteen different accounts, my very rich little kidnapper."

Closing his eyes, Rossi wondered if it was possible to shoot someone through a cellular phone line. "Dammit, Garcia, what in the hell do you…"

"I cannot very well position a keyhole satellite over your home without at least a few moment's notice, so you are going to have to provide me with the photos that I need." Counting mentally to ten as she wondered why in the world her friend chose to get involved with the most stubborn and stupidest agent on the face of the earth, Garcia spoke very slowly into her headset, "Now take that PDA in your evil little hand and snap a photo of my supposedly sleeping little gumdrop."

Jerking his head, Rossi looked toward that open door, certain that this crazy woman surely was not serious. "Dammit, Garcia, there is no supposed to this. She is sound…"

Her voice holding just enough of an edge to put force to her threats, Garcia spoke clearly, "And you're going to send me evidence to back up that claim. Post haste, please, unless you wish to become a pauper at the age of fifty four. Oh, and look…someone has a birthday next week, doesn't he?"

"I don't give a damn about those accounts, Garcia, but I do about the woman in my bed." Sighing heavily, Rossi dropped both feet to the wooden deck, stomping hard against the planks as he stepped back into his cool darkened bedroom. Fortunately for him, JJ had spent a week teaching all of them how to use their little gadgets, so he knew exactly which button to push.

But the sight of her delicate pale face pressed against his burgundy sheets was almost too much for him to leave again. Dropping a soft finger against her lips, he felt her soft sigh, and he responded with one of his own.

And then he heard that shrill screech coming from his phone, which apparently was the universal signal for "end of romantic moment." With one last glance at his sleeping beauty, he moved back out into the sun as he once again held the phone to his ear, squeals still evident. Resisting the urge to throw the phone into his pond, he asked angrily, "I take it you got the picture?"

"Of course I got the picture. Hacking your service was easier than stealing candy from Reid." Penelope stared at the photo on her largest screen, a sound asleep Jennifer Jareau apparently very comfortable in David Rossi's bed. Smiling largely, Pen said admiringly, "And aren't you just the sweetheart? Did you put those five, ooops no, six pillows around our little girl to keep her safe, big man?"

Rossi sighed again as he grumbled darkly, "I didn't want her to wake up confused and roll out of the bed, okay? Now are you satisfied? Do you believe me when I tell you that she's perfectly fine?"

Minimizing the picture so that it only took up a quarter of her screen, Garcia said, "Well, there's fine then there's fine, Agent Rossi. But for right now, we're gonna let you and your investments live for a few minutes longer. But as soon as our little JJ wakes up, she calls me. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Letting out a deep breath, Rossi said sharply, "Now can we please get back to my favor?"

Popping another pencil into her already pen-filled hair, she fairly chirped, "It would be my pleasure to assist you today. How may I serve you?"

"Smartass."

Her tone was chiding as she said, "Careful, careful, Agent Rossi. You wouldn't want to offend the oracle before you receive the services you desire, now would you?'

"I hear you, Garcia." Wondering again why he had ever thought to call her first, Rossi said as calmly as he could manage, reminding himself that he was doing this for JJ as much as for himself, "First, can you let Hotch know that JJ and I are taking personal days today. If he has questions, he'll get them answered later. Then, I need you to find a way to make a few minutes of videotape suddenly disappear. I don't want it to get around the Bureau, and I don't want JJ to ever have to worry about it."

Her fingers already clicking and clacking, Garcia said with a lilt in her voice, "Would that just happen to be a few pixels or so from a certain communications coordinator's office? And I'm betting that while I'm at it, you might want me to check on a section from a certain parking garage, too."

Finally. Thanking the God that he was beginning to know better and better with each passing day, Rossi asked, "How long do you think it will take, Garcia?"

"Oh, I'd say we'll be done in about five…four…three…two….one. Looky there…isn't it sad that we just had a freak virus invade that very section of our supposedly secure networking system? Whatever shall we do?" Penelope Garcia was quite happy with the way that technology was aiding her today, and she smiled at the disappearing pixels on her screen.

"I hope it goes without saying that I appreciate this." Rossi wasn't given to saying thank you easily, but he had the distinct feeling that if there was ever anyone that he wanted on his side, it would be Penelope Garcia.

Stopping her movements, Garcia spoke very clearly into her headset, her words clipped, "And I hope it goes without saying that if you ever hurt that little darling again, Agent Rossi, the loss of your fortune will be the least of your worries. I will not need a gun. I will not need a weapon of any sort. All I will need is a few inches of heavily guarded code and a bad attitude. Agreed?"

"Oh, we're definitely in agreement, Garcia." Turning back to stare into his darkened bedroom, he could just barely make out the form still tucked firmly into his bed as he said clearly, "I value my life and I value hers even more."

And when she disconnected the call, Penelope Garcia merely twirled in her chair, staring at the jpeg image on her screen that she had just created from that suddenly vanishing video…a very handsome David Rossi kissing a very stunned Jennifer Jareau.

Now that was something she just couldn't **_WAIT_** to show Derek Morgan.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**_At the risk of sounding redundant, I owe Tracia for her unfailing help in this little endeavor! And thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting, etc. Please let me know what you are thinking out there!_**


	21. Chapter 21

David Rossi was a good Italian, born to good Italian parents from a good Italian Catholic neighborhood. He was not a good Catholic anymore, though, his idea of good and evil no longer meshing with the church, and the church's idea of sin and redemption no longer meshing with him.

But he did consider himself to be a good son, and good sons always called their mothers whenever necessary. And glancing at his watch, he remembered JJ mentioning something about lunch with his mother today. So, it was probably necessary that he called his mother.

And of course, this would give him an excellent chance to let his mother know that he was well aware of her involvement in JJ's devious little schemes. And to enlist her in a scheme or two of his own.

Grinning as he once again dialed that phone, Rossi settled back into the cushions of the lounge once again, kicking his feet up as he watched his dog gallivant through the back yard, chasing imaginary squirrels.

"Hello, Davie." He could just imagine his mother standing in the kitchen of his childhood as she answered, her reliance on Caller ID a regular event now.

"How are you this morning, Mama?"

"I'm perfectly fine, son, but you don't normally call me during the week to ask me such a thing." Annamaria Rossi knew her children well, their habits easily identifiable. And her son definitely had set habits. Her sharp ears suddenly picked up a change in the background noise, and she asked, quickly, "Is that Mungi I hear barking, Davie? Are you at home today? You're not sick, are you?"

Now that he had come to terms with what JJ and his mother knew about his pseudo-health problems, Rossi wasn't nearly as upset as before. Chuckling to himself, Rossi couldn't resist pushing his mother just a tiny bit. "Now, Mama, why would your mind run immediately to me being sick? You wouldn't happen to possess certain pieces of information about me that you've been holding on to, would you?"

"Davie, what in the world are you talking about?"

He could just see his mother standing up, one hand on her hip, her face frowning. Deciding quickly that he just didn't have time to play this one to the hilt, he cut to the chase. "You and JJ don't have to hide it anymore, Mama. I know that George has apparently …."

"All Dr. Georgie did was tell your aging mother what you should have told her in the first place, you crazy fool." Whatever love she felt for her son was quickly being overridden by sheer exasperation. Her strong voice came through his receiver loud and clear as she continued, "And tell me, boy, that you have not done anything to tick off that precious bambina."

Rolling his eyes, Rossi grumbled into the phone, his hand shifting to get a better grip, "Don't know if you remember or not, Mama, but I am the one that is your child, not JJ. And by the way, she's not going to be able to make lunch today."

"David Xavier Rossi, if you have ran off that beautiful woman because of your stubborn stupidity, you won't have to worry about…"

"No, Mama, she's still with me. She's currently asleep in my bed, and that's where she's gonna stay for the rest of the day." Mumbling under his breath, he added darkly, "Apparently she's been working herself into the ground for far too long trying to save my miserable ass. Why she thought that she had to do that, I'm not sure I'll ever understand, but…"

He must have temporarily forgotten about his mother's acute sense of hearing. Her sharp words came quickly as a sigh escaped her lips. "Listen to me, Davie. Your JJ and I have been working together for longer than you know. If you're saying that, then I know you don't deserve her. Son, tell me you did not pull one of those brainless stunts like you have in the past."

"I don't think it would count as brainless, Mama. I was fairly certain that I knew what I was doing while it happened." Taking a deep breath, he continued quickly, hoping to head off the tirade that he knew was sure to come, "But we need to talk about something else now. I need a favor."

"You expect me to give you a favor when you just informed me that I might have lost my best chance at Rossi grandchildren?" Only a mother's voice could hit that exactly perfect tone, an incredulous mixture of guilt and shame, with just a touch of irritation thrown in for good measure.

"The favor just might help you get them, Mama." David Rossi knew his mother's tricks, and he was fairly immune to the majority of them. Except when she pulled out the guilt card. Like now. He asked quickly, "Do you think you can go to Cath's bank and get the diamond for me? And bring it to Little Creek after lunch?"

Annamaria Rossi was speechless. For a whole three seconds. Then she asked sharply, her fingers absently twisting her own wedding ring, "Davie, what exactly did you do to that girl to make her agree to marry you?"

"She's not yet, Mama." Grinning into the bright sunlight, Rossi said with conviction, "But I'm gonna make sure she does before this day ends."

***********

While Jennifer Jareau slept, David Rossi planned. And manipulated. And generally did what he was best at, which was coercing people into doing what he wanted when he wanted it. He was a bully. And he was good at it.

After his conversation with sainted mother, he knew that he had very little time to finish implementing his agenda, certain that the older woman would make the trip to Little Creek in record time. Her driving skills had not faded at all as she aged, a fact that she took great pride in lording over her friends and neighbors. Annamaria Rossi also took great pride in her vehicles, which was more astonishing than the fact that she still drove. Each and every March, like clockwork, David Rossi escorted his mother to the dealership of her choice and quietly purchased the car, truck, or SUV of her choice. This year, it just so happened that she had fallen in love with the newest model that BMW had released, the car already requiring it's second new set of tires. Annamaria Rossi was rough on brakes, that was for sure.

Slipping through his bedroom, he once again checked on the blond-haired beauty in his bed, satisfied that she was apparently still sound asleep. Unless he was mistaken, she hadn't even stirred, her body cocooned tightly by the pillows and comforter. Gently tucking loose silky strands behind her ear, his hand lingered against her cheek as he merely felt her breathe. Who could have thought that such a simple thing could instill such feelings of desire and protectiveness in the great David Rossi?

When he finally did tear himself away, David Rossi went into action, the clock ticking. A quick call to his publisher turned out to be anything but, the man insisting on singing the praises of the new editor that Rossi had found. Listening as one of the most prominent men in the literary world literally begged for more information about this hidden talent, that at least six other authors would pay good money for her services, Rossi roughly informed the man that his editor was his and his alone, not available to anyone else. Accustomed to his client's mercurial moods, the publisher allowed Rossi to change the subject, taking copious notes as the author dictated exactly how the dedication of the book should read. And then, when Rossi firmly stated that Jennifer Jareau would receive co-billing on the cover, his publisher almost fainted. For years of experience dealing with egotistical writers, of which David Rossi was the best, had taught him that they never willingly shared credit.

Finally getting the shocked man off the phone, his exclamations still ringing loudly, David Rossi smiled as he checked another item off of his mental list. The next step would require a bit more planning, though, and he stepped quickly into his home office. Within seconds, he had in his hands copies of those very bank records that Penelope Garcia had been intent on destroying earlier. And twenty minutes later, he smiled as he once again hung up that ever-helpful phone, pleased at how quickly his bank-president sister had just managed to set up multiple bank accounts. In the name of Jennifer Jareau.

Hearing steps on his front porch, then his front door opening, Rossi realized that the final call to his attorney would have to wait for later. Because unless he missed his guess, his mother had arrived at least an hour ahead of schedule.

And Annamaria Rossi waited for no one, her son included.

______________________________________________

**_Thanks for the reviews and PMs. I really appreciate your continued support! And, of course, no chapter would be complete without thanking Tracia...my cohort in crime! Thanks!_**


	22. Chapter 22

Walking quickly but quietly down the hallway, Rossi met his mother as she entered the door, silently motioning for her to follow him to the kitchen, which was the fartherest point from his bedroom.

Cocking one eyebrow at her son's secretive moves, Annamaria Rossi made herself quite at home, dropping her oversized purse on the counter as she said calmly, "Any special reason why we're playing the quiet game, son?"

"I don't want to wake Jennifer. She's only been asleep for a little while." Propping himself against the counter, Rossi watched his mother carefully, fully expecting to face the third degree at any moment. He was not disappointed.

"Speaking of that little one, I believe you asked for this earlier." Reaching into her bag, Annamaria retrieved a small royal blue velvet box, which she sat on the counter as she leveled a stern look. "But before I give it to you, you will tell me what has caused you to change your mind so quickly. Because unless I've started experiencing the early signs of dementia, which Dr. Georgie assures me I'm not, then I distinctly remember you swearing off marriage completely."

"Let's just say that the wakeup call that I received this morning forced me to drastically revise that opinion." Smiling grimly, he added, "Besides you, Mama, she's the only woman who's ever really given a damn about me. And I almost threw that away."

Pursing her lips, Annamaria frowned as she said sharply, "Speak plainly, son. I'm an old woman and I don't have time to decipher doublespeak anymore."

Jerking his head to the side, Rossi pushed away from the counter, stalking toward the window. "It doesn't matter now, Mama. It's all over."

"The day I settle for that answer is the day that you can put me out to pasture, boy." Placing her little hands on her little hips, Annamaria ordered, "Start talking, Davie."

Quirking a quick grin at the grey haired dynamo, Rossi asked gruffly, "Have you always been this demanding?"

"Have you always been this stubborn?" Rolling her eyes, his mother commanded again, "I said start talking. Or would you rather I march myself down that hallway and park myself in your bedroom and wait for Jennifer to wake up? I'm sure she'll tell me everything I need to know."

"Oh, I'm sure she has a few things to say about this morning." Sighing, Rossi decided that fighting his mother just wasn't worth the effort today. He had learned as a child that it would be much better for him in the end if he just told her the entire story, omitting nothing. Of course, he could reserve the right to edit the truth as he saw necessary.

Annamaria merely waited, not so patiently, for her son to actually speak. She had learned his moods from when he was a child, and she could read him better than he realized. Right now, he was acting exactly the same way that he did as a twelve years old, when he made the little girl next door cry because he wouldn't share his comic book collection.

Rossi could feel his mother still staring at him. Turning to face her, he smiled slightly as he said, "It's a long story, Mama. You sure you want to hear it all?"

Leveling him with a look, Annamaria asked sternly, "Son, do I look like I'm going anywhere?"

"Nope, I wouldn't get that lucky." His smile was quick, and he tried to hide it. He failed.

Raising one well plucked brow, his mother pointed at him, warning, "Careful, Davie. You'd hate to find yourself facing your three sisters instead of me, now wouldn't you? Now talk. And start with why you and JJ are home during the middle of a work day.

"Well, it didn't start at home. It started in her office this morning. Morgan and I flew in early, and you can imagine my surprise when I found JJ still at the office. She hadn't left at all, Mama." Shaking his head at the memory, he then added quickly, "I got her to rest, and I decided it was time to find out exactly what had kept her there."

"Curiosity did more than just kill the cat, son. It also causes you to jump of cliffs that were better left alone."

"Now you tell me." Rossi rubbed his neck, feeling the muscles tightening as he relived the earlier event. "It didn't take me long to find out everything. The book. You both seeing George. And I might have jumped to the…incorrect…conclusion about her motives."

"Davie, tell me you didn't do something unbelievably stupid?" Eyes narrowing, Annamaria Rossi took the three steps necessary to reach her son. And when she did, she smacked her only son on his arm as she yelled, "Do you have any idea how pure and perfect that little one is? Do you realize that she has been juggling your life and hers for so long that I'm amazed that she can actually stand up straight?"

Rossi rubbed his arm as he said, sheepishly, "To my credit, I do now. I learned my lesson, trust me, and I'll never accuse her of anything like that again."

Those sharp ears picking up on those words, she asked sharply, "Like what? What exactly did you say to her, David Xavier Rossi?" Eyes flashing, arms akimbo, the tiny little Annamaria Rossi glared at her son, just waiting for his answer.

No matter how old he would become, he would always feel like a six year old when he stood in front of his mother, forced to recount his mistakes and face her wrath. This time was no different. But again, he reminded himself that he could still control this issue if he chose his words correctly. Too bad he hadn't implemented that policy earlier today. If he had, he wouldn't have been in this position now.

Frowning, he stuffed his hands in his pockets as he said slowly, refusing to meet her eyes, "Let's just say that I used a few words that were not exactly…complimentary…to Jennifer or to women in general."

Annamaria snapped, "Quit stalling, Davie. What exactly do you term a not exactly complimentary name?"

David Rossi was not accustomed to having to justify his actions or thoughts to anyone, a carefully developed trait that had served him extremely well. But standing in his kitchen, staring down at the only woman that had ever been able to stay one step ahead of him, he knew he had reached the end of the line. Raising his eyes to his tiny mother's, he said softly, "Puttana."

Annamaria Rossi had known anger in her life. She had known fury. But hearing that word come out of her son's mouth, especially in relation to the one woman that was truly fated for him, pushed her into rage so quickly that her native language spoke for her. "Come ho alzato un figlio così stupido? Averla ha persa la sua mente?"

Grabbing her hands as he realized that she was quite capable of seriously maiming him, Rossi answered, "Mama, it's definitely not your fault that your son acted stupidly. And while I did temporarily misplace my mind earlier, let me assure you that I've found it again."

"Years, Davie, years. For years I watched you let yourself be drained by one selfish woman after another. I sat you through those fiascos that you called marriage. I held my peace through the endless parade of less-than-stellar choices that you called girlfriends or whatever. But no more." Her voice hard and shrill, Annamaria yanked her hands from her sons grip, using one to immediately smack him on the forehead, not worried at all as he winced. "Not this one. Not Jennifer. I will disown you and adopt her before I let you run her off with your stubborn arrogance and apparent stupidity."

"Mama…"

"You have the perfect woman standing right in front of you, and what do you do? You dismiss all of the wonderful things that she has done for you and label her a puttana." Narrowing one darkened eye at him, Annamaria spoke, her tone deadly as she pointed one finger at him, "You will find a way to fix this, or I swear to all the holy saints, I will make you regret the day that I gave birth to you. You find a way to fix this, Davie, and I mean now."

Yelling back, Rossi truly wondered if he would ever be able to make this woman see reason. "Mama, I plan to fix it. That's what the ring is for. Yes, I made a mistake and yes, I'll be working hard to make her realize that I'm serious. But trust me on this, Mama, Jennifer Jareau is going to be the last Mrs. David Rossi."

Her breathing still heavy, Mama Rossi stomped toward his refrigerator, throwing dark glances his way as she opened the door and grabbed a bottle of water. Taking a quick sip, she asked, her tone brooking no disagreement, "And you'll finally give me those Rossi grandchildren that I've been waiting for the past twenty years?"

"If she wants a dozen, we'll have a dozen." His eyes serious, he said evenly, "I'm going to do whatever it takes to make that woman happy, Mama. You have my word."

"I don't know why she would even want you now, you imbecile. If she even deigns to look at you again, you should fall to your knees and beg her to let you stay in her life." Grumbling loudly as she took another sip of water, Annamaria said darkly, "I don't know why I'm even thinking of helping you. I swear, if it wasn't for the thought of my unborn grandchildren…."

His face serious, Rossi said solemnly as he raised one hand, "I promise, Mama. No more worries. I'll take care of this."

Opening her mouth to retort, her belief in his abilities to keep that promise severely compromised, Annamaria suddenly heard another voice, this one much lighter in tone.

"I thought I heard voices." Standing in the doorway to the kitchen, Jennifer Jareau looked like she was still in college, her hair drawn back into a messy ponytail, her body swallowed by a tshirt and sweatpants that were twice her size.

But David Rossi had never seen anything more beautiful. And he wasn't about to let her get away again.

***********

It was the sound of yelling that invaded her dreams. Loud, angry voices seemed to float into her subconscious, working their way into the lovely dream that she was having. Was it her fault that her subconscious was reliving the best parts of the morning and ignoring the others?

Floating easily in and out of consciousness, JJ felt herself slowly returning to reality. But when she finally opened her eyes, she wasn't exactly sure which reality she had arrived in. Taking a moment to assess her surroundings, she couldn't quite place the bed, her body still trying to encourage her mind to once again shut down and let it rest in peace. But her mind was intent on finding answers, and it only took a second more for her memory to return. Fully. Which caused her to sit up straight in that bed.

She was in David Rossi's bed. Alone. And she didn't have on a stitch of clothing.

If she was perfectly honest with herself, which she refused to be at this moment, she would have admitted that her feelings of anger, humiliation and betrayal were still there. Not as much as before, but definitely still there. But now was not the time to indulge in a rousing game of self-introspection. Not when she was completely out of her comfort zone.

Glancing around, slightly alarmed, she could still hear a raised voice every now and then. But JJ was not given to unreasonable fears, even while suffering from sleep deprivation, and her unease soon gave way to her rampant curiosity. Slipping carefully out from under a fort of pillows and comforters and quilts, JJ tried to find her clothes, knowing that they had to be somewhere. Knowing that her face was reddening by the second, JJ distinctly remembered the last time she had seen her blouse, and if she wasn't mistaken, she was throwing it at David Rossi. Lord only knows where it had ended up now.

Squaring her bare shoulders, JJ gave herself a quick pep talk. You are an adult, Jareau, act like one. Yawning as she straightened her spine, she quickly made her way to a large chest of drawers, deciding that there must be something in there that would help her for the moment. And if it gave her the opportunity to peek into David Rossi's life, so much the better.

A mere minutes later, JJ pulled the drawstring on the soft pants as tight as possible, glancing at her reflection in the dresser mirror as she realized that she looked like a child playing dress up. But she was covered, and that was all that mattered. Yawning again, she idly wondered if there was coffee somewhere in this house. It was time to find out.

Following the voices, JJ walked down the short hallway to what must be the living room, although that was much too plain a word to describe the spacious room filled with dark leather furniture and what had to be the best entertainment system known to man. She kept walking, expecting nothing less from the man.

The voices had lowered considerably, and she wondered if maybe she had imagined the whole thing. Her mind could have been playing tricks, but she doubted it. Walking carefully, her balance off just a bit from the lack of sleep, she stepped around the corner into what had to be Rossi's kitchen.

And came face to face with Mama Rossi and her son. And neither one of them looked happy.

______________________________________________________________________________________

**_Thanks for the wonderful reviews and PMs. I appreciate everyone who is still reading this little world. And...as always...Tracia really deserves co-writer credit on this chapter and many, many others! Thanks!_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_I'm so sorry for not posting before now....really I am! But alas, real life has a way of invading at the strangest moments, requiring us to deal with things that we least expect. One day soon, I shall share with you, faithful reader, and you will better understand! But until then, please accept my apologies, and please let me know what you think about this chapter. More will be coming soon, I promise....the next few chapters have already been written._**

**_As always, this chapter would not exist without Tracia's help. She is truly my co-author in addition to being my great friend. And Susan and Michele are great writing buddies, and have been a great help!_**

Seeing her standing there, the light from the sun flashing off of her tousled hair, Rossi had to smile. He couldn't have stopped it if he tried. Jennifer Jareau was stunning, even when she looked half asleep on her tiny little feet.

That final thought drew his attention back to her physical condition, though, and the frown returned quickly. Taking the few steps necessary to reach her, he watched as her eyes met his, half expecting to see that horrible emptiness in them. Which he had caused. Very gratified when all he saw was questions and considerable fatigue, he said firmly, one hand reaching out to cup her cheek, "You are going back to bed."

Squinting one tired eye, she asked snarkily, "I'm sorry, did I sleep through you being appointed dictator for the day? I think I've slept more than enough." Her body had other ideas though, as she absently leaned against his touch, his hand warming her cheek as she pressed closer.

Watching her eyes flash, fatigue battling stubbornness, Rossi smiled as he replied, "Oh, I seriously doubt that, honey." Dropping his hand down her arm, his arm rested around her waist as he easily turned her toward the door, "Come on, now. Back to bed with you."

Trying to pull away, JJ propped one hand against the wall as she said sharply, slapping his hand, "David Rossi….

Annamaria watched the exchange intently, noticing exactly her son was trying to protect the woman that she desperately wanted for a daughter-in-law. Even if his methods were heavy handed, she had to give him credit for the attempt. Hearing the objection once again in JJ's voice, Annamaria said with a soft laugh, "Listen to him, little one. As much as it pains me to agree with my idiot of a son on anything today, I must admit that he's right on this one. You need your sleep. God knows you've given up enough for this imbecile already."

Casting quick eyes toward the older woman, JJ began, "Mama Rossi…."

His voice strong, Rossi interrupted, "Come on, Jennifer. You heard the woman. And by now, surely you know how futile it is to argue with Mama Rossi."

Glaring up at him, she said grudgingly, his smug smile just making her want to rebel even more, "I'm learning how futile it is to argue with any Rossi."

Wrapping his arm around her once again, he pulled her to him, noticing that she let her body collapse against his. That was a good sign. Looking down into her baby blues, he said softly, "JJ, you're swaying on your feet. Second time today that I've seen that happen, and don't think I'm gonna respond any differently than I did earlier."

Her body was betraying her, and she was not going to stand for that much longer. Feeling his hand tightening against her hip, leading her toward the hallway, she said mutinously, "We're not done talking, Rossi. I'm still beyond mad at you. I hope you realize that."

"I expected you would be." Tucking her closer, Rossi smiled as he felt her cheek drop against his shoulder. "But for now, you're going to.."

"The couch, Rossi. No more bed. Not right now." Pulling away from him slightly, JJ looked up into his eyes, her voice cajoling, "Let me sit on the couch for a while then I'll sleep later. I promise."

Seeing the look of defiance in her eyes, he smiled to himself as he replied, "The couch it is, then." And within seconds, she was tucked into the center of his oversize butter leather sofa, her feet propped up on the ottoman.

Glancing around his living room, smugly satisfied, JJ had to smile as she realized that every appointment exactly reflected the man who owned this home. From the gold brown walls to the plush rugs, and all points in between, it fairly screamed "David Rossi lives here."

Staring down at her, seeing the light fill her eyes as a grin crossed her lips, Rossi asked softly as he sat next to her, "What are you thinking?"

Turning her eyes to meet his, she said simply, "Your house is you."

From her vantage point of the doorway, Mama Rossi laughed as she moved toward the couple. "I would say so, Jennifer. The man wouldn't let anyone else near it to help decorate, not even his interior designer sister. And let me tell you, that just about drove Alex insane."

Leveling a glare on his mother, Rossi settled further back against the sofa, pulling a willing JJ closer as he said, "Jennifer doesn't need to hear about our family feuds today, Mama. All she needs to do is plan on going back to sleep and staying there all day."

Her blonde hair slid against his arm as JJ shook her head. "I can't stay in bed all day, Rossi. I have to get back to the office and take care of some things. And what is Hotch going to say if he finds out that …"

"If you're worried about the manuscript, honey, don't be. I took care of it. I should have been the one taking care of it all along." Staring down into her eyes, Rossi saw them flash as she realized what he was saying. Before she could open her mouth to interrupt, he placed a quick finger against her lips and continued, "And the closest you are getting to the office today is calling Penelope Garcia."

Now that got her attention. Yawning slightly, she curled her legs up underneath her as she narrowed her eyes at him. "And exactly why do I need to call Garcia?"

Expertly arching one eyebrow, Rossi replied, laughing, "Apparently my word is not good enough to assure her that you are alive and well. Not even a picture of you sleeping completely satisfied her, trust me."

JJ felt her eyes widening as that piece of information sunk into her still-tired brain. Slapping her hand against his chest, she yelled quickly, "You sent that woman a picture of me asleep in your bed?"

Up until this point, Annamaria had been more than content to sit and watch her son and his Jennifer, each word they exchanged serving to confirm that whatever had happened between them earlier in the day was apparently over. Or at least not nearly as serious as it was then. But hearing what her son had done this time, she once again wondered if he was truly trying to sabotage the only right relationship he had ever had.

Interjecting, Annamaria said sharply, "Son, that's not exactly the wisest thing to do, you know."

Glaring at both of the women that apparently still loved him, Rossi said roughly, "Hey look, both of you, what else was a supposed to do? The woman is scary when she doesn't get what she wants. There. I admitted it. Are you happy now?"

JJ left her hand against his chest as she smiled widely. "I never thought I'd see the day when the great David Rossi just audibly admitted that he was afraid of a computer geek." Ignoring his snort of disbelief, she asked him soothingly, "Oh poor thing. What did she threaten you with this time?"

Sighing, he said, "I think I heard something about how if I ever hurt you, that she would not need a weapon of any kind, but that her computer and her bad attitude could take care of me."

JJ giggled as she rolled her eyes. "You walked into that one, Rossi. You should have seen it coming."

"Tell me about it. Now here." Pulling out his cell phone, Rossi handed it to JJ as he said firmly, "In the interest of our future family, it's time for you to call her before she takes it upon herself to annihilate half the Eastern Seaboard with her keyboard. And please make sure that she realizes that you are here under your own accord."

Taking the phone, JJ immediately dialed the well-memorized number as she asked, her mind still wondering exactly what he meant about their family. "Did you give her any reason to believe otherwise?"

"Hell, no. I did everything but offer her our first born child to get her to believe me."

Startled, JJ almost dropped the phone as she looked up at him. "First born child? Really, David…"

But her words were interrupted by the quickly chirping voice of one Penelope Garcia.

Her forehead furrowing, JJ turned her attention back to her best friend. "Hey, Garcia, it's me. I hear you wanted me to call."

Sitting in her rolling chair in her secured bunker at the BAU, Penelope Garcia almost came out of her seat as she heard her best friend's voice. Her words flew out at immeasurable speed. "Oh, it's my little kidnapped gumdrop! Tell me you are okay. Because if you're not, it will only take me a few clicks to completely obliterate all of that man's…"

Laughing softly as she reached for the throw on the back of the couch, JJ interjected quickly, "Garcia! Stop! I promise that I'm perfectly fine. I'm just a little tired..."

Unashamedly eavesdropping from his position next to JJ, Rossi muttered darkly, "That's the understatement of the year…" His hands made quick work of tucking the cashmere blanket around JJ's tiny form, rubbing her back soothingly as he pulled her even tighter.

JJ continued as if she hadn't even been interrupted. "And I plan on catching up on my sleep."

Annamaria shook her head as she watched her son wrap his arm tighter around the tiny blonde, dragging her body against his side. And then she smiled as she watched JJ tap his chest with a stern hand, which he firmly grasped and drew to his lips for a quick kiss. Throughout it all, her son never took his eyes off of the woman.

And at that point, Annamaria was certain that this couple would survive. Pushing off of her chair, she silently made her way back to the kitchen, determined to examine her son's refrigerator for a suitable lunch.

"If you're certain that everything is okay, then I shall allow the idiot and his bank accounts to exist for a while longer." A few clicks of her fingers, and Garcia once again that stunning picture of her friends back up on her screen. Dropping back in her chair in her office, she asked conversationally, "So tell me, buttercup, since when have you and David Rossi been doing the liplock on a regular basis?"

Startled, JJ almost dropped the phone again, feeling Rossi's warm fingers wrap around hers as she captured it quickly, bringing it back to her ear. "Pen, I don't know…"

Her tone brooked no argument, and Penelope Garcia intended to get her answers. "Oh, I think you know exactly what I'm asking. Don't even think…"

JJ dropped her head against Rossi's shoulder, almost sighing at the touch of his fingers against her hair. "Hate to tell you this, Garcia, but there are some things that not even you will know completely."

Her tapping fingers flying at warp speed far away in her tech office at Quantico, Garcia giggled as she said, "Oh, JJ, my teeny tiny little friend, you must have fallen and hit your head. Or perhaps that lack of sleep you mentioned has finally affected your teeny tiny little brain. Otherwise you would have realized that you cannot keep such vital information from me. Your Agent Rossi may be the legend of the FBI, but let me tell you, girl, my skills can trump his any day of the week. Now, are you sure that you want to…"

Biting back another yawn, JJ smiled widely at the sheer disbelief that she heard in her friend's voice. "Yes, Garcia, I am. You will just have to find your information from another source."

Popping her gum, Garcia twirled in her chair as she said into her headset, "Okay, then, angel of mine, just put Agent Rossi on the phone. I'm sure that he'll be glad to share with me."

Glancing up quickly at Rossi's inquisitive face, JJ said into the phone, "And since when have you and David become such close friends, Garcia?" Another yawn slipped out at that moment, and JJ felt herself curling closer into the warm body beside her.

Garcia's response was cut off as JJ felt the phone slipping from her fingers and a heavy warm voice whispered in her ear, "I'd say that's enough for now, wouldn't you, JJ?"

Shifting away, JJ felt herself suddenly awake, her glare deadly as she said, "David! I was talking to her!

Nodding, Rossi used his most sensible voice as he said, "And now it's time to rest."

But sensible wasn't about to cut it with Jennifer Jareau. Not at this exact moment. Her eyes narrowing, she asked snippily, tired eyes suddenly flashing, "And you just decide now what and when…"

A large grin crossed the handsome face of David Rossi as he said, "Oh, I believe I've been learning from the master, honey. Have you or have you not been controlling my life for a while? I'd say that I've earned the right to return the favor."

Plopping back against the couch, JJ muttered darkly, "I have been hoisted on my own petard."

Rossi merely patted her shoulder as he turned his focus back to the phone, slightly screeching evident from the receiver. "Garcia? Yes, it's the bastard kidnapper. Yes, I promise that she's perfectly fine and that I take complete responsibility for her continued safety and happiness. Yes, I understand that my vast fortune is held in the palm of your hand. I'm sure that you'll treat it kindly. Now I'm going to make sure that JJ sleeps. Yes, I will provide you with regular updates. Hell, no, woman, I'm not gonna tell you that. No, I have no plans on changing my mind on that. Good to do business with you too, Garcia."

JJ was not regularly given to moments of sulking or funks, but for just a moment, she allowed herself to stew. This man, this wonderfully, handsome, irritating man, was getting the upper hand in their relationship, and she just wasn't sure how she felt about that. Taking a deep breath, she listened as he finished his conversation with Garcia, then she turned her famous Jareau glare on him.

Dropping the phone into his lap, Rossi met her stare for stare, his voice biting back a grin as he asked, hand over heart, "Now, now, JJ. I'm hurt. You don't trust me to have your best interests at heart?"

Opening her mouth to retort, JJ couldn't help the oversized yawn that suddenly escaped her mouth, her eyes closing for just a moment. Damn it, couldn't her own body cooperate just long enough for her to regain some semblance of control? Apparently not.

Staring into those deep chocolate eyes, Jennifer Jareau found herself at the mercy of a very happy David Rossi.

And unless she was mistaken, he was enjoying every minute of it.

_____________________________________________________________________

**_Please, oh please, let me know what you think....please review!_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed so kindly on the last chapter! I appreciate your continued support! As always, Tracia deserves half the credit (or blame!) for these chapters, as she has basically co-written with me! And Michele and Susan deserve thanks for their support and encouragement. I couldn't write without these three ladies, and they know it._**

Letting someone tell her what to do or coerce her into actions she normally wouldn't take were not things that Jennifer Jareau accepted lightly. Yet for some inexplicable reason, her mind and her body were willing to let David Rossi take control, to lead her. And as farfetched at that might have once seemed, at this exact moment, it no longer seemed such a foreign concept.

Damn, she hated change. Especially change that she had not seen coming.

Shaking his head, Rossi dropped a gentle hand against hers as he pulled her up carefully. "Just proving my point again, honey. Come on, off to bed with you."

Rossi couldn't miss the way her body yielded to his, and he automatically wrapped a tight arm around her too-thin shoulders. His oversized tshirt only emphasized her tiny frame, her fragileness seeming to overwhelm him for just a moment. Damn, if he wasn't becoming soft in his older age.

Eyes narrowing, JJ asked with a wry grin, "You're really insistent on me being in that bed of yours, aren't you, Rossi?"

Looking down at the tiny blonde in his arms, Rossi immediately found himself lost in those stunning blue eyes. He could look at them for hours on end and never tire, of that he was certain. But now was not the time to keep her standing any longer, so with a gleam in his eye, he said solemnly, "JJ, my sainted mother is in the kitchen. I'm certain you have nothing to worry about. Unless you WANT something to worry about. Then I'll send that old woman home so fast…"

Dropping her head against his shoulder, JJ yawned again as she said, "Cute, Rossi. Throwing your own Mama out…"

Mama Rossi yelled from the kitchen at that very moment, "Son, I hope you realize that I can hear you. And thank you, Jennifer, for taking up for me. Remind me to talk to you about your place in my will."

JJ grinned up saucily at Rossi as she called toward the kitchen, "Anytime, Mama Rossi."

Groaning, Rossi muttered as they walked out of the living room, "I forget that woman has ears like a bat. I'm beginning to think that my mother likes you better.

Smiling, JJ said, "What's not to like? I'm just so adorable." At that very moment, her stomach growled, a low rumble in the otherwise quite room. Laughing self-consciously, she added, "And apparently a bit hungry."

At those words, Rossi immediately shifted their path, leading her back through the arched door into his bright kitchen as he asked with a frown, "When was the last time you ate?

Cocking her head, JJ tried to remember. Really she did. But for just a moment, she wasn't sure that she remembered the real answer. Finally, she said with a shrug, "I think yesterday. Maybe supper.

Knowingly, Rossi added, hand tightening against her waist, "And 11 cups of coffee?

"Well…"

Leading her to the closest chair at the kitchen table, Rossi carefully pushed her down as he said, "Sit right here and rest. I'm gonna throw some steaks on the grill. You need some real food, and I need red meat."

It only took a second for those words to register in JJ's mind, and all thoughts of resting or eating suddenly flew from her mind as she pushed up, grabbing his arm and jerking him toward her. "Nuh uh. Not gonna happen on my watch."

Looking down at her set face, Rossi asked, obviously surprised and confused, "Huh? Honey…."

Taking a step toward him, JJ used her free hand to jab against his chest as she said with conviction, "Don't honey me. For months, David Rossi, months, I have fought to change your eating habits, your sleeping habits, and your work habits. I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you….

Smiling, Rossi said, perplexed, "JJ, it's a simple steak…"

"And according to Dr. George, that simple steak has contributed to your current heart problems." She couldn't miss that flash of anger that crossed his eyes at those words, and she no longer cared. Her tone was strident as she continued, "There. I said it out loud. You have a heart condition that could lead to a greater problem. And whether you like it or not, you have to make some changes if you want to live."

Annamaria had wisely stood to the side for the past few minutes, merely watching this little scene play out. But knowing her son as well as she did, she couldn't pass up the perfect opportunity to let him know her opinion. "Son, you need to listen to her.

Throwing a glare over his shoulder, he asked heavily, "You too, Mama?

JJ grabbed one of his hands, knowing that she had to take advantage of this opening, and do it quickly. Pasting an assuring smile on her face, she cajoled softly, knowing that persuasion would work. Surely. "Look, David, we'll work it together, I promise. But there's gonna be some serious adjustments…

Warily, Rossi asked, narrowing one eye, "What type of adjustments?"

JJ asked, shaking her head softly, "You read that diet that Dr. George sent you?

She had him. David Rossi had never even considered reading that diet in detail, let alone following it. Glancing away, he hedged as he tightened his hand against hers, pulling her closer, "Not exactly."

Sighing deeply, JJ realized that this task might be a tad bit harder than she had originally expected. But as her mother had always said, in for a penny, in for a pound. Her memory automatically recalled everything that she had learned as she recited, "No red meat. Extremely limited alcohol. Low carbs…."

Coming face to face with possible mortality had never been a moment that David Rossi appreciated, and this point was no different. Jerking his hand from hers, Rossi stalked toward the door as he exclaimed, "Oh, hell, woman, you may as well go ahead and shoot me now. I'd rather die than…"

At that exact moment, that exact thought, JJ felt every ounce of her well-developed self-control suddenly leave her. This man was completely unwilling to even acknowledge her contributions and help, and she could no longer let him have that power over her. Or let him willingly walk away from the very things that could save his life. Stomping after him, JJ slammed clenched fists against his chest as she met his eyes, her words coming in torrents as she cried, "Dammit, David Rossi, don't you ever say that to me. Don't you ever even think that. Do you have any idea what that would do to me? Do you have….

And in that exact moment, a startled David Rossi realized that he had once again crossed that fragile line. Watching her icy blue eyes flash as she railed against him in word and deed, Rossi mentally chastised himself for even thinking the words, let alone saying them. He had put this precious woman in this position, and he knew that he was the one who had to fix it. Quickly.

"Hey, hey. It was just a figure of speech, honey." Rossi grabbed her hands, easily drawing her toward him as he whispered, staring softly into her bright angry eyes, "You know that I was…"

Closing her eyes, JJ suddenly lost her ability to fight any longer, the rush of adrenaline and anger leaving her as quickly as it came. Dropping her head heavily against his chest, she mumbled against his shirt, "I can't deal with this. I can't deal with you and…"

Tilting her head up, Rossi said quickly, firmly, sweeping a gentle finger against her skin as he cupped her cheek, "Oh no. Oh hell no. We're not going there again. Honey…"

David's mother had been standing to the side, watching carefully as her son tried to once again recover from one of his many sins of commission. Sighing, she interjected, "Davie, she's tired."

Crossing the room, Annamaria said softly as she reached out touch the arm of the woman that she wanted so desperately for a daughter, "Jennifer, let him tuck you back in. You can eat after you sleep some more. You'll feel much better."

Slowly turning her head, JJ finally opened her eyes to look into those dark Rossi eyes in the face of the woman she wanted as a mother.

Annamaria's eyes were kind as she said again, softly, "You'll feel better, bambina. Now's not the time to fight this battle."

JJ could feel Rossi's arms tightening around her, and once again, she damned her weak body for it's inability to maintain the same pace as her mind. But fatigue was fighting a rapid battle with her emotions, and the odds were even as to which was going to win. Retreat might be the better choice, at least until she could regain some form of control in both areas.

Raising her head, she frowned as she looked into his darkened eyes, "You'll not touch a steak until I wake up again?"

At that moment in time, David Rossi would have promised to become a card-carrying vegetarian if it would keep this frail woman in his arms from becoming any more agitated. Pressing a soft kiss against her forehead, he said with as much sincerity as he could muster, "I'll go you one better. I'll let you choose what we have for lunch when you wake up. Does that work for you?"

Sighing, JJ merely nodded as she closed her eyes again, no longer even caring that she was standing in the middle of his kitchen, next to his mother, being held in his arms. All she wanted to do was sleep again, and if he could make that happen, then she could deal with everything else later.

Her body settled heavier against him, and Rossi felt his jaw clench as he whispered into JJ's hair, "Okay, babe, let's get you back to bed." Not even bothering to look at his mother, he had that tiny blonde in his arms in seconds and was striding toward that waiting bedroom.

To her credit, JJ merely wrapped her arms around those strong muscles in his neck, letting him tuck her against his shoulder. She whispered tiredly against his skin, "You don't have to carry me, David. I'm sure I can walk."

He nodded patiently at her words, then smiled down at her beautiful face. "I know you can, honey. But for right now, just let me carry you. You've been carrying me for quite a while, don't you think?"

The moment he gently placed her in the middle of that wonderfully comfortable bed, JJ felt her body relaxing even more. Sighing softly as he pulled the comforter around her, she murmured absently, eyes closing, "We still need to talk at some point, David."

Pressing a gentle finger against her cheek, Rossi replied softly, "I know, honey. And there will plenty of time for that later, I promise."

And for the second time that day, JJ found herself drifting away in David Rossi's bed.

_________________________________________________________________

**Please let me know what you're thinking! Please…review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Thanks to everyone who has been reading, and I appreciate the reviews. As always, Tracia deserves credit a cowriter, whether she thinks she does or not. And Michele and Susan have been wonderful to read and review ahead of time. Those three ladies are the best writing friends a Southern gal could have!_**

Ten minutes later, David Rossi watched his mother drive away, dust flying behind her rapidly departing car. Shaking his head as he remembered the less-than-happy conversation he had just had with that older woman, he stepped away from the window and walked toward the kitchen.

His mother had once again read him the riot act, her words still ringing in his ears. Over the past few days, David Rossi had suddenly realized that his right to live his life in his own manner might not be the way of the future. From his tiny little mother to that tiny little woman in his bed, those two women had definite ideas as to how his remaining days might be spent. And he'd be damned if he wasn't actually looking forward to it. Times, they were a changing.

Grabbing that small velvet box that was just waiting for him, he slid it into his pocket. Rossi stepped lightly as he made his way toward his bedroom. And toward that waiting woman. With any luck, she would be sound asleep, and he would enjoy every minute of watching her while she did that very thing.

If he lived to be a hundred, which he very well might do under this new regime, he would never forgive himself for the pain he had put her through. But he also realized that if he wanted any time of future with this woman, then he would have to learn to concede the battles that weren't necessary to win the war. The odds were definitely in her favor right now, and he didn't bother to worry about that anymore. For anything that made her happy would definitely make him happy now, and he was more than willing to assure their combined bliss.

Pushing open the door to his bedroom, he carefully padded across the wooden floor, kicking off his shoes as he reached the edge of the bed. Debating for a second, he stared at her closed eyes, vacillating between possibly disturbing her sleep and his own need to hold her. Telling himself that even if she did wake, he would make sure she quickly returned to the land of slumber, he moved closer. Within seconds, he slipped slowly against her warm, waiting body, wanting nothing more than to close his eyes and merely breath in her scent, her comfort, her peace.

Her words vibrated against his neck as she mumbled, "You're back?"

Pressing a warm kiss against her forehead, he said quietly, "Go back to sleep, babe. I'm just going to hold you for a while."

Even though her mind was screaming that she needed to listen to him, to just give into the desire to dream, JJ felt herself climbing out of that deep well, her senses stirring. Blinking against the shard of light that had just slid through the half-opened blinds, she asked, "Did Mama leave?"

Shaking his head, Rossi buried his hand in her tangled hair, running comforting fingers against her scalp as he answered, "She's gone. Now go back to sleep."

Yawning lightly, JJ tried to pull herself up, but his arms just held her tighter. Bunching her hand against his shirt, JJ said, slowly, "I don't think I can sleep right now, David. You promised me we would talk."

But David Rossi had other plans, and if she was awake, then he was about to implement them. Smiling at the feel of her legs settling easily against his, he asked, "How about I tell you a little story first?"

Memories from a distant plane ride flashed through her thoughts at that exact moment, and JJ had to smile slightly as she asked, glancing up into his deep dark gaze, "Is this that bedtime story and tucking each other in that I believe we once talked about?"

Smiling wickedly as he dropped a quick kiss against her lips, Rossi said, "Could be. You must admit that I was right though, wasn't I?"

Smirking, JJ dropped her head against his chest as she snipped, "I really don't think either one of us wants to start that discussion again of who was right or wrong, do we?"

"Excellent point. Now just listen to my story, okay?" Rubbing his hand down her arm, he linked their fingers as he said casually, "You see, once upon a time, this handsome Italian guy met this tiny Italian gal and fell madly in love. Or so that's what I've been told by the guy. The woman will tell you that she felt sorry for him and just had to marry him to keep him from whining so much."

His warm deep voice rumbled through his chest against her cheek as she listened and felt those words. Mumbling, she added, "Sounds like Mama Rossi.

"Oh, I see that you're catching on quite quickly." Squeezing her hand, he continued, "And they had a good life. They had four kids, one extremely handsome and intelligent first born son and three annoying daughters who made it their mission in life to completely terrorize their brother for his entire life."

Smiling against his shirt, she muttered, "And they do such a good job at it. I should take lessons."

Rolling his eyes, Rossi retorted with a smile, "Enough from the peanut gallery. And I don't want you anywhere near my sisters, thank you very much.

"Tyrant."

Ignoring her remark, Rossi continued smoothly, "But life wasn't meant to be perfect forever for our couple or their family. Sickness soon struck when they least expected it." David sighed as he continued, comforted by the feel of her in his arms, "When my dad got sick thirty years ago, he didn't tell my mother for at least a month that he had been diagnosed with cancer. He swore that he didn't want to worry her, but it turned out that the prognosis was so desolate that he couldn't bear to deal with it. And by the time she found out, you can imagine what happened."

Sighing, JJ tightened her arm around his waist as she said, "Yeah, I think I have some experience with that particular Rossi trait."

Ignoring the regret that attempted to rise up again, Rossi took a deep breath as he continued his story, knowing that the next part would be hardest. "So, even though the doctors tried everything, the cancer was too far gone."

JJ heard the slight change in his voice, and she pulled back slightly to look in his face. "How old were you?"

"Twenty four." Recognizing the obvious fact that neither one of them were going to be going back to sleep soon, David propped up against the pillow, gently pulling her against his side as he leaned against the headboard.

Tilting her head on his shoulder, JJ asked, "And your sisters?"

"Alex was twenty, Cath was sixteen, and Maria was twelve."

Shaking her head gently, blonde tresses swishing against his chin, JJ frowned as she said, "Your mama's never said anything about this, you know."

David's voice was matter of fact as he said, "And she probably won't. She told me once that she understood why he did what he did, but she could never forgive him for not trusting her enough to let her help him." Pulling her closer, Rossi tilted her chin, desperately needing to see those blue eyes as he said, swallowing tightly, "And this morning, honey, I realized that I came dangerously close to committing the sins of my father."

Smiling sadly, her lips barely moved as she murmured, "David…."

"No, let me say this." Pressing a finger to her lips, Rossi stared straight into her eyes as he continued, solemnly, "I trust you, Jennifer. More than trust, though, I completely love you. I'm not sure when it happened, but you become vitally important to me, and I don't just mean in keeping my physically alive. You have made me alive completely, body, mind and soul."

There were few things in life that completely shocked Jennifer Jareau any more, and seeing David Rossi so emotionally open and available was one of them. Biting her lip, JJ whispered, "I love you, too. I won't claim to be completely over everything that has happened, but I know that I love you and that I'm willing to deal with this."

David felt an honest to goodness feeling of relief sweep throughout his body, and he barely controlled the urge to shout his joy from the rooftops. Instead, he dropped another kiss against her lips as he said, "I'm glad to hear you say that, because that makes this next part even easier." Shifting under the covers and reaching deep into his pocket, Rossi pulled out that velvet box and expertly flipped it open. The sunlight through the blinds caught on the stunning diamond, and JJ felt her eyes widening as she just stared down at that perfectly cut jewel. Her heart literally caught in her chest as she tried to catch her next breath, and she finally dragged her eyes back to his as she whispered, "David, where…when…where did you get that ring?"

"Good questions. Both of them." Pulling the ring out of the velvet pillow, he held it between his fingers as he continued, "The where is easy to answer. Mama got it from the bank for me just a few hours ago. And the when? That little story I told you had a reason, honey. This is the same ring that my great grandfather, my grandfather, and my father gave the women that they intended to spend the rest of their lives with."

Confused, JJ shifted her eyes from the man to the ring he was holding as she blurted, "But your other wives, didn't…"

Slowly shaking his head, Rossi stared straight into her eyes as he said, "Until today, there was never a time that I even seriously considered using this ring. But when I knew what I was going to ask you, I had no doubt exactly what ring I wanted to put on your finger. My mother took this ring off her finger the day that we buried my father, and it has sat in a dark cold box until today. Today, if you'll do me the most blessed favor of agreeing to become my wife, that little ring will have a chance to sparkle again."

Ever since she had been six years old and playing make believe with her cousins, JJ had always wondered about that magic moment when a girl knew she wanted to be with the perfect boy. Would Prince Charming ever ride in on a silver steed and sweep her off her feet? Or was that only in the fairytales relegated to those bedtime stories that she devoured again and again?

But now, twenty five years later, lying next to that not-quite-perfect man of her dreams, she suddenly knew that feeling…that feeling of absolute completeness and harmony. She knew what that unspeakable joy sounded like, and she knew what that indescribable sense of love felt like. She had arrived. Little Jennifer Jareau had found her fairytale, even it might just be slightly fractured in places.

But she was talented. She was fairly certain that she was mending those cracks and splinters. And if the past few months had taught her anything, it was that David Rossi was definitely worth the effort.

Staring up into his eyes, JJ slowly traced her fingers against his jaw, touching his lips with the soft pads as she smiled, an evil little thought playing in her mind. Shaking her head, JJ murmured, a slow smile starting to play at her lips, "I wanna hear the question, David Xavier Rossi. I wanna hear the question."

"Damn, woman. You had me…" Biting back the fear that had threatened to overwhelm him as he had watched her merely stare at the ring, Rossi forced himself to breath again. Damn that woman. She just might be the death of him yet. Pulling up in the bed, he reached for her hand as he slowly slid that ring on her finger. Staring deeply into her eyes, he asked with a wide smile, "Jennifer Jareau, will you marry me?"

She couldn't have stopped the grin that crossed her lips that moment even if she had wanted to. And she definitely didn't want to. No, the only thing that she wanted to do was scream at the top of her lungs that she was about to become Mrs. David Rossi. And as far as she was concerned, she would definitely be the LAST Mrs. David Rossi.

Waiting, not so patiently, David finally said, bemused, "Honey? Any time now would be just fine."

Cocking her head to the side, she felt the energy in the air, the electricity literally bouncing between them. And in that moment, at that time, she had never been more sure of anything in her life. No matter what had happened, no matter what hurdles they still needed to cross, she knew that this was the most defining moment in her entire existence. Winking slowly, she said clearly and with a large smile, "Yes, David. Yes."

"Thank God," was all he murmured as he tugged her against his warm body. "Thank God."

Leaning forward, JJ brushed her lips against his as she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, "You probably need to call your Mama. We're gonna have a wedding to plan before long."

Dragging her tightly against him, Rossi grumbled, "My Mama's not exactly the main thing on my mind right now, honey."

Grinning against his kiss, JJ slowly pulled back as she asked, "And what exactly might be? As if I have to ask?"

Shaking his head, Rossi gently lowered them both back to that oh so soft mattress as he muttered, "I think it's time to go back to bed, Jennifer. I believe I made you a promise once, and I'm about to fulfill it yet again. You and I are about to tuck each other in."

And when his hands suddenly found the bottom of her tshirt, she sighed, "That's a wonderful idea, David, and I couldn't agree more." He grinned against her lips as he congratulated himself on the fact that their day was definitely going to end better than it had started, all because this beautiful blonde had just agreed to become the final Mrs. David Rossi.

Or so he thought. Too bad his sisters didn't know that little tidbit of news before they decided to invade his cabin and his life, intent on terrorizing him for supposedly ruining his chances with the petite blonde.

Oh yes, definitely too bad.

Hell hath no fury like three sisters who have been misinformed.

___________________________________________________________________

**_Thanks for reading...and reviews are like chocolate...always appreciated!_**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! I'm so glad you're still enjoying this storyline.**

Until the fourth year of his tiny little life, David Rossi was the sole focus of his mother and father's love. As the first born child, and especially the first born son, of a prominent Italian Catholic clan, his place in the family was sealed immediately. Annamaria Rossi doted on her beautiful son, his dark curly hair the talk of the extended family, his obvious intelligence heralded to anyone and everyone who would listen. Yes, little Davie Rossi was the light of his parents' eyes. And he knew it.

But all of that changed one Tuesday morning in July, when his precious Mama suddenly went away for a few days, merely telling him that she would bring him home something special. Now, little Davie had no problems staying with his Nonna, well-accustomed to time spent at the old house with the hidden passages just waiting to be explored. His every need was met before he even asked, his Nonna Coccina devoted to her first born grandson. And when his Mama finally came back home, he was waiting with great eagerness for that promised surprise.

Of course, Mama's definition of something special apparently differed greatly from little Davie's. Looking at the squirming, wailing bundle wrapped in a pink...pink, of all colors…pink blanket, four year old David Xavier Rossi immediately put his hands over his ears and ran back into his Nonna's house. It took the adults two and half hours to find him, and even then, took another hour filled with bribes, then threats, before he would once again reluctantly join his apparently growing family.

And from that point forward, David Rossi learned to be very wary every time his Mama left the family. He learned to be very wary every time his Mama came back carrying one of those damned pink bundles. And he learned to be very wary every time those little girls came near him for any damn reason whatsoever.

Experience was a powerful teacher. And David Rossi was a quick learner.

But then, so were his three sisters. For they had one advantage that he did not. Alexandria, Catherine and Marianna had each other, a female sister bond that he could never break. And when they combined forces against their brother, they created a powerful unit that was capable of detonating explosions beyond the pale of his comprehension.

And if Catherine had her way, they were about to drop a nuclear bomb on their one and only brother. And as far as she was concerned, his survival was optional.

************************************

The afternoon sun was violently bright against her eyes as Cath Spinelli watched her older sister open the passenger door and climb into the SUV next to her. Cath didn't need a mirror to know that the exact same expression was on both of their faces, a mixture of pure anger and great frustration. And the object of their anger and frustration was their only brother.

Settling, Alex buckled quickly as she snapped, "Did Mama call you back after our conference call? Cause I gotta tell you, if …"

Dropping her sunglasses back over her eyes, Catherine easily shifted the vehicle into gear she muttered, "Oh, trust me, Mama called. And I got all of the details about our bastard brother's escapades this morning. And how he is apparently running Jennifer out of his life. What pisses me off more was the fact that he didn't tell me any of this when he called this morning."

Narrowing her eyes, Alex asked quickly, "What do you mean, called this morning? You've spoken to him?"

Cutting over a lane and conveniently ignoring the blaring horns, Cath said succinctly, "Bank business. Brother wanted to give Jennifer some of his money. I should have given her all of his money. God knows he doesn't deserve it or her anyway."

Alex reached for her bag, digging through the overstuffed pockets until she found her lipstick. Flipping down the sunvisor, she stared into the mirror as she applied a new layer of color to her pursed lips, talking the entire time as she replied, "Well, whatever he did apparently didn't work. How we ever raised such a stupid jackass, I will never know."

"Be careful how you use the word "we", sister. You had him for three years before I came on the scene, so I'm putting this all on your shoulders." Snorting an unlady like snort that would have astonished her Mama, Cath rolled her eyes as she said passionately, hitting the steering wheel with each word, "Three ex-wives, Alex. Four so-called serious live ins. God only knows how many one night stands. I think that there's a word to describe men like that, and he apparently decided to use it on someone else."

Shaking her head, Alex muttered, "Preach on, sister. Our brother is a world class son of a bitch when it comes to love and women, and we're stuck with him. I had such great hopes that Jennifer would be the one that could change all of this. As far as I'm concerned, Jennifer Jareau is the best thing that has ever walked into our brother's life, and I refuse to let him lose her without a fight."

Flipping the steering wheel sharply to the left, Cath navigated the vehicle toward a filled parking lot. Pulling up to a brick office building and stopping abruptly, she honked the horn multiple times as she said, "Well, with any luck, maybe we can successfully kick his ass and put him back on the straight and narrow. Mama told me that if anybody can get that man to listen to reason and not royally screw up his life, then it has to be us. Apparently we're her last line of defense."

Both sisters inside the vehicle watched as their carbon copy suddenly stepped out of the dark wooden door and headed toward their vehicle. Shaking her head, Cath said with a growl, "Well, I guess Pollyanna might actually see the real Davie this time. You can't tell me that this won't get that girl's attention and make her see that Davie's not all sweetness and light."

Smiling gently toward her younger sister, Alex said under her breath as the back door opened, "Cut Mari some slack, Cath. Davie's the only father she's ever know." Cath barely acknowledged the request, but she did nod tersely as she plastered a fake smile on her bright red lips.

And as Marianna settled in the backseat, being greeted by her two older sisters, Cath once again slammed the gears into place and set their course toward a certain cabin at Little Creek.

And toward their brother. Who had no idea that he was about to be invaded by three furious Rossi women.

And hell hath no fury like the three Rossi sisters who were just following their Mama's orders.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**_I owe a great deal of thanks to Tracia, who wouldn't let me quit writing this story and made me write the Sisters! And Michele and Susan have been great encouragement and support! Thanks, ladies!_**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! **

As much as the three Rossi sisters loved one another, it was only their family nature that when those women were in a confined space for more than five minutes, an argument would develop. And this time was no different.

For twenty minutes, the discussion had centered around exactly what David Rossi had said and to whom he had said it. Of course, the three sisters Rossi were relying on their sainted mother for their information, as usual. And they just knew that Mama was giving them the best information possible.

But no matter how much Cath and Alex tried to persuade Mari, she just refused to believe that her big brother was capable of such a thing. After the third attempt to persuade her had failed, Mari said softly from her position in the middle of the backseat, "Davie's got some really good qualities, and I know that he's good at heart. It's not that I don't think Davie could have made a mistake, but…"

Smacking her hand against the steering wheel again, Cath hissed, "Hell's bells, Mari, this if far more than a mistake. A mistake is when you accidentally do something. There's no way he didn't know what he was doing. Wake up and smell the coffee, Pollyanna!"

"Dammit, Mari, we all know Davie's good qualities, few and far between as they may be." Turning in her seat, Alex leaned her head around the headrest to stare at her younger sister as she said sharply, "The man walked all three of us down the aisle and gave us away to our husbands. He also threatened each and every one of those husbands if they ever so much as even thought about hurting us."

Settling against the leather seat, Mari smiled slightly as she said, "Yeah, according to Peter, Davie informed him that making me cry would result in the loss of the use of a certain important male appendage."

Yanking the steering wheel sharply to the right, Cath took the curve hard as she yelled, "Oh, hell, Mari, just go ahead and say it! Davie threatened to cut off Pete's…."

Quickly realizing where her sister's words were headed, Mari interrupted with a frown, "I don't think we need to be crude about it, Cath."

Glaring into the rear view mirror, Cath snapped, "There's nothing crude about calling a....."

"Okay, back on track, girls." Well accustomed to refereeing her younger sisters, Alex continued calmly, "We're discussing our brother and Jennifer right now, remember?"

Shaking her head, Cath clenched her jaw as she said, hand waving toward the backseat, "No, what we're discussing is Mari's inability to accept the fact that her favorite big brother actually called Jennifer a whore. That's what we're discussing, Alex."

Her dark curls bouncing, Mari leaned forward, poking her head between the front seats as she said firmly, "I just cannot believe that Davie would do that! I just can't! Surely.."

Alex called out over her shoulder, "The moron told Mama what he did! Do you believe

Mama? Or does Davie now outrank Mama?"

"Well, no…" Mari's voice faded away as she glanced between her two older sisters.

Smacking the side window with her flat palm, Cath said firmly, "I love him, Mari, really I do. But our brother is a hellraiser, Mari, when it comes to women. He leads with the wrong head, and this is what happens!"

Cath turned her attention back to the road for a moment, not wanting to miss the turn for her brother's driveway. A quick flick of the wrist had the SUV suddenly veering to the right, hitting the gravel driveway at a full fifty five miles an hour. "We've known this for years, but you've had your head stuck up your ass, only pulling it out when it's convenient for you! And Davie lets you believe whatever you want!"

Hanging on tightly to the armrest as the vehicle barreled toward the cabin now in sight, Alex glared at both of her sisters as she said, with finality, "Well, whatever we've believed in the past, we're in a whole new present right now. And it's our job to save our brother's future. Capice?"

And the only sound that invaded the vehicle's cabin was the pings of gravels rapidly chipping the paint of the expensive SUV.

****************************

David Rossi had great plans for the evening. His first goal was to ensure that the night ended far better than the morning had started. And as far as he was concerned, he was well capable of making that possible. If the day so far had been any indication, he was on his way to success.

Staring down at the wonderfully beautiful blonde lying next to him, her eyes still peacefully closed and her breathing still deeply measured, he pushed a strand of hair away from her still-pale cheek. Even though they had slept for the past two hours, he still wanted her to sleep until at least dinner. And he really wouldn't have any problems if she slept right on through and didn't wake up until breakfast. But he didn't have much hopes for that, knowing that she needed to eat at some point.

Dropping a quick kiss to her forehead, he slipped out of their bed, intent on heading for the kitchen. Her earlier request for supper, which involved some form of grilled chicken and at least one green vegetable, had been met with a smile firmly plastered to his face.

Whatever the woman wanted, the woman was going to get. He had learned that lesson the hard way, and David Rossi prided himself on being a fast learner. For the time being, he could learn to like, or at least tolerate, whatever she put in front of him, just as long as she was there with him. Her presence definitely improved anything and everything in his life.

His time in the kitchen was well spent, the grill heating up nicely as he prepared everything that would be needed to give her exactly the meal she had ordered. Shaking his head softly while he chopped spinach, he smiled to himself as he thought about these change of events. Damn, he was getting good at taking orders from the women in his life. It's a good thing he had some experience over the years with his mother.

The sound of car tires drew his attention, ears on alert for anything that would disturb Jennifer's sleep, and Rossi jerked his head toward the large bay window. Grabbing a dishtowel, he made his way to the back door, only to stand in amazement as he watched three curly dark haired tiny women march their way toward his back porch.

He felt a deep migraine moving into the base of his skull, the muscles in his jaw clenching with every thought. Sighing deeply and mentally cursing his sainted mother, Rossi jerked open the back door as he said with a groan, "Oh, hell's bells. Mama's called in the Sisters of Satan."

Walking forcefully toward her older brother, the bane of her entire teenage and adult life, Catherine Rossi Spinelli's hand slapped the back of his head precisely at the same exact moment that she yelled loudly, "Well, that may be the smartest thing you've said all day, since I'm fairly certain I'm looking at the Devil himself, you jackass."

Stepping backwards as his hand rose to rub the his head, Cath's aim and strength well known, Rossi shook his head as he stared at the three identical Rossi women standing in front of him, their arms crossed over their chests and their feet tapping out a staccato rhythm against his tile floor.

David Rossi suddenly had the sinking feeling that he was in hell. And if he wanted his day to end as he had planned, then the only woman that could save him was that angel still asleep in his bed.

__________________________________

_**As usual, no chapter would be complete without thanking Tracia for her unfailing support and without thanking Susan and Michele for encouragement. Again, these are the three best fanfic friends in the world! **_

_**Please let me know what you're thinking!**_


	28. Chapter 28

David Rossi tried to love his sisters. Truly he did. His mother told him he had to. If he didn't, apparently the God that he now barely acknowledged would smite him (her words, not his) and his life might cease to exist.

But standing in the middle of his own kitchen, staring at the three furies that had decided to invade his very sanctuary, Rossi no longer felt any love whatsoever toward those three little girls that had tormented him in some form or fashion since he was four years old. No, at this exact moment, the only words to describe his feelings toward them would be angrily annoyed. And he was willing to take his chances with a lightning strike or any other form of smiting, his faith in his own quick wit and skill now far outweighing any fear of the Almighty. It might be blasphemy, but he preferred to call it realism.

Sighing deeply, Rossi said with a frown, glaring at all three of them evenly, "I know I'm gonna regret asking this, but to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? You three get tired of the city again?"

Rolling her eyes, Alex stepped forward and dropped her bag on the table as she snapped, "What we're tired of, you damn idiot, is you ruining every single relationship you've ever had. And now…"

Raising a hand, Rossi said in angry defense, "Wait just a damn minute. Don't even pretend that you're concerned about my relationships. You three never even LIKED any of my wives."

"You got that right, you moron." Cath pushed past her older sister, glaring at her brother as she tapped her way across the stone floor. "What you ever saw in that flaming bitch you married last time, I'll…"

"Let's stick on topic, Cath." Calmly, Alex interrupted the tirade that she knew was coming as she said, "We're here to talk to him about JJ, not those other miserable tramps that gave womankind a bad name everywhere."

Reaching the wine cabinet, Cath called over her shoulder as she grabbed a dark bottle, "Valid point. Let's get to talking then."

Mari had stood quietly to the side, her eyes just flashing in silent condemnation as she stared at her only brother. Glancing toward her, Rossi said grimly, "You not got anything to say, Mari? Might as well go ahead and speak your mind. Your sisters have already blazed the trail."

Mariana Rossi Stonewall had a special spot in her heart for her only brother, and it was her general consensus that he could do no wrong. Idolizing him in a way that only the baby of the family could do, Mari merely frowned as she said softly, "Don't ask me what I think right now, Davie, unless you really want to know. I'm not at all happy with the things I have heard about you today."

Throwing his hands up, Rossi slammed the dishtowel down on the counter as he stalked toward the now-open bottle of wine. Grabbing it from Cath's hands, he snapped, "Look, ladies, apparently our dear sainted Mama has a very big mouth today. I don't know exactly what she has told you three, but whatever she's said…"

Cath reached around him, grabbing the bottle easily from his hands as she said, sweetly, "Oh, no, Davie, it's not what Mama's said that has us on your doorstep. It's what you've said that managed to get all three of us to leave our high-paying, highly stressful jobs to come out to the damn boondocks to kick your damn ungrateful ass from here to Kalamazoo and back.."

At each curse word, Maria's face scrunched tighter and tighter. Demurely, she said, "Now Cath…"

Turning on her heel, Cath said sharply as she pointed toward her baby sister, "Don't now Cath me in that tone of voice, Mari. We all know that you think Big Brother here hung the moon and you won't call him on the carpet like the rest of us will."

Shaking his head, Rossi said firmly he grabbed the bottle back, jerkily pouring four glasses of his expensive Merlot, "Don't pick on Mari, Cath."

"That's it, Davie. Take up for her. Don't let anybody say anything bad about little Mari." Snatching a glass away from his fingers, Cath spat, "Too bad you didn't do the same for little JJ earlier today."

Pushing one of the stemmed glasses down the counter to her baby sister, Alex grabbed one for herself as she stated firmly, glaring at the only man in the room, "I'm with Cath on that one, Davie. What on God's green earth ever possessed you to use such a word about Jennifer? Damn it, you moron, that woman loved you. You probably screwed up the only good thing that will ever happen to your miserable life ever again."

Taking a quick sip of wine, Cath nodded toward her sister as she added, "Yes, let's talk about how badly the idiot has mangled this one." Turning toward David, she ground out, eyes flashing, "I swear to God, David Rossi, if I had been Jennifer Jareau, I would have castrated you for calling me that! You're just damn lucky you're not singing soprano right now, you sanctimonious son of a bitch."

Stepping toward the others to grab a glass, Maria took advantage of the shock of her sister's statement, and said loudly, trying to be heard over Cath's muttering in the background, "And if I remember correctly, when Angelo Carletti just happened to utter that word in my presence, you made a personal visit to my college campus and beat him to his knees. Remember that, Davie?"

Dropping his head to his chest, Rossi tightly shut his eyes for a moment, wondering if he could just wish his sisters away. Cracking open one eye, he sighed, not surprised to find them still there. Seeing Alex's mouth starting to open, he tried to beat her to the punch as he said sharply, "Dammit, you've got to let me…"

"We don't have to let you do anything, Davie." But Alex was quicker and wilier, and she was already ready to state her mind. Lips pursing, she dropped her hands to her hips as she said stridently, "But you, now that's horse of another color. You, however, being the damn stupid bastard that you are, have to do whatever is necessary to get that woman back in your life. I don't care if you grovel. I.."

Muttering around her wine glass, Cath interrupted with a snarl, "We, Alex, we. Make sure he knows it's all of us."

Nodding to her sister, Alex continued, glaring at her brother, "WE don't care if you grovel. We don't care if you have to give up your entire fortune. Whatever you had Cath move earlier today was apparently not enough. You will find that wonderful woman that our mother loves dearly and explain to her that you are the stupidest jackass on the face of the earth and apparently incapable of deserving her love. Do you understand me?"

Thankful that the terrors had actually left him a glass for himself, Rossi grabbed the stem and drained half of the glass, not at all upset that he had just chugged a well-aged red wine that deserved far better treatment. Swallowing quickly, he yelled, slamming the glass down to the counter, "ENOUGH!"

Three identical pair of Rossi eyes glared back at him as he ground out sharply, "Good God, women! If you all would just listen to me, I might tell you what has happened. MIGHT being the operative word. Cause I gotta tell you, I'm not at all inclined to be hospitable to you three harpies after these past few minutes."

Alex stepped forward, her eyes flashing, her words already forming on her lips. But anything she thought of saying suddenly left her mind as the entire room focused on a brand new voice.

Standing at the arched doorway to the kitchen, JJ merely stared in amazement at the crowd that had suddenly found it's way into Rossi's kitchen. Finding David's eyes, she asked softly, "Wanna tell me if we're having a party and you forgot to invite me?"

And David Rossi suddenly smiled at the blonde angel that had suddenly appeared to save him from the sisters from hell.

_________________________________________________

_**Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! Please continue to let me know what you are thinking!**_

_**As always, if it wasn't for Tracia, I wouldn't be writing anything right now. She keeps me motivated and going forward, even on those days when I don't feel like it. And Susan and Michele have been great encouragement and support, and there is no way that I could write without these three wonderful women.**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Thanks to everyone who has been asking for updates on this story. Most of all, thanks to Tracia for kicking my butt and co-writing these chapters with me. Without her inspiration, this would not have happened. And reviews are always appreciated….we both want to know what you think about our new chapter!**_

JJ looked from David to the three women, then back to David. Her eyes widen as she realizes that she recognizes the dark look on the faces of Cath and Alex, having seen that very same expression of anger on David's face many, many times in the past. Cursing to herself, she suddenly realized what she has just walked into. Glancing at Mari, she noticed that Dave's youngest sister seems to be more confused than angry.

Whispering to Rossi, JJ asked, "David, is there something you want to explain to me? Like why you invited your sisters to join us? On this day, of all days?"

Shaking his head, he whispered back, "I didn't, cara. Trust me, I had no idea they were coming." Wrapping a strong arm around her shoulders, Rossi easily pulled JJ into the kitchen, making sure to keep the tiny blonde tightly pressed against him. He needed protection, and he wasn't above using Jennifer Jareau as his own personal human shield. God knew his sisters wouldn't attack him as long as she was in place. Their mother would kill them.

Alex smiled first, relaxing the frown that had set up permanent residence on her face that afternoon. Reaching for another wine glass, she easily poured a splash of the dark red wine into the glass as she said, calmly, "I hope we didn't wake you, Jennifer."

"No, It's fine, Alex," JJ said with a shake of her long blonde hair as she gazed speculatively at the three women. "Uhmmm, I feel like I might have missed something here."

"Yeah, you missed the boat when you decided to hook your anchor to the idiot beside you," Cath mumbled.

"Cath!" Mari hissed. "Jennifer seems perfectly content to me."

"Yeah," she does, Alex said, raising an eyebrow at her brother. "Too content. What did you do, Davie? Drug her into submission?"

"Thank you for your support, Alex," Dave said with a grim smile, raising his wine glass toward her.

"We give our support to those that deserve it, Davie! And according to Mama, you DON'T," Cath snapped. "Or in addition to the other sins you've committed today are you calling Mama a liar?"

"Wouldn't put it past him," Alex replied.

"Will you two please give Davie and Jennifer a chance to explain," Mari said, stepping between the two sisters.

"Kiss ass," Alex and Cath said simultaneously.

JJ reached for the glass that Alex handed her, and took a healthy sip. If there was ever a time to drink, this might very well be it. She glanced up at David, and said, confused, "What are they talking about? And why are they saying that Mama Rossi's upset?"

Glaring at Cath and Alex, Rossi said with a growl, "Now see what you two have done? You've upset Jennifer."

Grabbing his hand, JJ said, calming, "I'm not upset, honey. I just don't know what's going on."

Tearing his gaze from his stubborn sisters to his fiancée, Rossi focused his eyes on the deep blue ones staring up at him. His jaw clenched as he recognized the look of confusion mixed with the tell-tale signs of fatigue still floating in her vision. Sighing, he tried to calm himself down before he spoke. "Honey, the girls are under the impression that I've been the world's biggest jackass and that you are going to leave me because of that."

Eyes widening as she comprehended the words, JJ immediately replied, "Well, the first part's true. But I think I've changed my mind on the second part."

Cath said triumphantly, raising her glass, "See, I told you. I told you that woman recognized the fact that our brother should have been drowned at birth."

Mari spoke, her words rapid in the room, "No, Cath! She just said that she wasn't leaving him!"

Grabbing her sister's arm and pulling it back down, Alex rolled her eyes as she said, "Listen to the second part, sister. Apparently Jennifer isn't exactly marching out the door."

Narrowing her gaze on her brother, Cath growled, "So, we'll ask again, have you drugged the lady into submission? Because we both know, after the things you said, it's a very real possibility that you did." Nodding to JJ, Cath added, "Look at the woman! She can barely stand!"

"I'm still a little tired," JJ admitted, reaching up to clasp Dave's hand where it rested on her shoulder. "But I'll be fine by tomorrow."

"You will be," Alex nodded. "I can't testify to my brother's condition though, especially if he doesn't explain to us why Mama called each one of us to yell about her idiot eldest child! Screaming at the top of her lungs that you'd ruined the best thing that ever happened to you and swearing and declaring that if we didn't fix it, we were ALL gonna be sorry!"

"Then he calls me," Cath growled, "and expects me to drop everything and start shifting money around...opening accounts all over the place..."

"Enough, Cath!" Dave spat, seeing JJ's face pale further.

"What's she talking about, David?" JJ asked, looking over her shoulder at the imposing man behind her.

"Damn it, Cath," Dave sighed, running a hand down his face.

"Wait! Somebody explain this to me," JJ said, tightening her fingers around Dave's hand as Mari's eyes widened.

Pointing dumbly at JJ, Mari gasped. "That's...that's..."

"Spit it out, Mari, for the love of God!" Cath yelled impatiently.

"For the last time, Cath, back off Mari," Dave shouted.

"That's mama's ring!" Mari squealed.

___________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks again for reading! We have about three more chapters ready to go soon, so please keep watching for updates.**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and alerted/favorited our last chapter. Most of all, thanks to Tracia for co-writing these chapters with me. I couldn't imagine writing without her!**_

Cath said with a glare, "What in the world are you talking about?"

But Alex had paid attention to where Mari had been pointing, and she immediately zoned in on the sparkling diamond affixed to JJ's left hand. In a fair imitation of her youngest sister, Alex said with a touch of awe, "Oh my God, she's right. That's the ring!"

As Cath finally followed her sister's line of thought, realization flooded into her mind. Rounding on Dave, Cath punched him hard in the chest as she yelled, "You dumbass! You gave her the ring and didn't tell us!"

Alex ignored her sister, instead taking JJ's hand, whistling lowly as she peered at the diamond, "Damn, it's been a long time since I've seen this beauty!"

Mari asked, her eyes starting to brim with tears, "Davie, when did you give it to her?"

Taking advantage of the moment, JJ took the chance and jumped into the fray as she decided to answer the question. Easing her hand away from Alex, JJ said calmly, "About two hours ago. And just so you'll know, I said yes."

Rossi glanced around the room at his startled sisters and said grimly, "For which I am eternally grateful. Although you three harpies just might drive her out of the family before she's actually officially joined us."

JJ shook her head then, glancing up at David as she said with an arched eyebrow, "No, David, they won't. I happen to like your sisters."

Rossi muttered as he dropped a kiss on her forehead, "I'm glad, babe. I don't know why, but I'm glad."

Cath snorted as she muttered another curse, then said with force, "Why in the world were you having me rearrange your entire fortune if Jennifer wasn't running for the hills, big brother? Cause I gotta tell you again, you took a hit on some of the taxes when I liquidated that one hedge fund."

Glaring hard at his middle sister, Rossi hissed through clenched teeth, "Dammit, Cath, can you not keep your mouth shut for just five minutes? I don't think this is exactly the time I want to be discussing that."

JJ tugged on his hand, turning him easily to face her as she said with a small frown, "I think this is the perfect time, David. I'm very interested in exactly why you made those choices."

"There'll be time enough to talk about those things later, Bella," Dave said, shaking his head.

"Cath?" Jen questioned, turning to his sister when she didn't get the answers she wanted.

"All I know is what he told me to do," Cath shrugged.

"And that was?" Jen prodded.

"He had me open several healthy bank accounts in your name," Cath shrugged.

Turning, JJ glared at Dave. Slapping a hand against his chest and shoving with all her might JJ hissed, "What was that supposed to have been, Rossi? Payment for services rendered, you asshole?"

"Now, this is a Jennifer that I can get on board with," Cath whispered to her sisters.

"Not now, Cath," Alex whispered violently.

"Oh, God, Cath, what have you done?" Mari said looking nervously from JJ to Dave. "Mama's gonna KILL you!"

"Yeah," Alex nodded, "and then WE'LL have to dispose of the body."

"Jen, it isn't what you think," Dave tried to explain.

"I'll be the judge of that, Rossi!" JJ retorted angrily.

Rossi grabbed her hands, capturing them against his chest as he says, firmly, "Babe, just listen! Just for a minute!"

Cath muttered, "Oh, yeah, that's what we need. David talking more is not going to help. Have we not learned anything today?"

"Give him a chance, Jennifer! I'm sure Davie had a good reason!" Mari implored, wringing her hands.

Glaring over his shoulder, Rossi said with a growl, "Would you all just shut up for a moment while I try to talk to Jennifer? I think you've said enough, thank you very much."

JJ glared up at him as she tried to loosen his grip on her hands. "Don't yell at your sisters, David. If it hadn't been for them, I would have never found out about your latest attempt to once again prove your lack of true understanding for me."

Taking a deep breath, Rossi stared down into the violent blue eyes of the woman he loved as he said valiantly, "That's just it, Jennifer. I wanted you to know how much I did understand you, and how much I wanted to protect you. The money's yours, no matter what happens between us."

JJ yelled, stomping her bare heel hard against his toes, "How many times do I have to tell you, Rossi, I'm not your whore!" Rossi winced at the harsh contact, and started to reply, only to hear his sister interrupt.

"Preach it, sister! I told him it was a bad idea when he ordered me to start shifting around money!" Cath yelled.

"And I told YOU that it was all gonna be hers anyway sooner or later," Dave replied, his words clipped as he glared past JJ at Cath. "Then I decided sooner was better, especially given this heart thing," he said, staring down into JJ's turbulent eyes. "I wanted you taken care of if anything ever happened to me, whether we were married or not. That's ALL it was, Bella....an effort to protect you!"

For a whole ten seconds, the room was as silent as a graveyard, then the sisters realized what they had just heard.

"What heart thing?" Alex asked with widened eyes.

"Your heart?" Mari said faintly.

Narrowing her eyes on JJ, Cath ordered, "Start talking Jennifer. I don't trust my big brother right now as far as I can see him!"

Ignoring the sisters, JJ stared up into David's eyes, mesmerized by his flashing black orbs. Whispering, she asked, "That's why? You were trying to protect me?"

He nodded slowly, his gaze never leaving hers. "That's it, babe. I promise."

Letting out a deep breath she didn't even realize she had been holding, JJ murmured, "God help me, but I believe you."

He released her hands then, but only so he could gather her even closer, burying his hand in her hair as he dropped a kiss against her lips. "I'll always protect you, Jennifer, in every way possible."

Tapping a foot impatiently against the cold stone floor, Cath muttered, "Okay, end of touching scene, you two. Start talking now, sister to be."

Mari nodded as she eased closer to the counter, propping a shaking hand on the granite. "Please, someone tell us what's happened. What's wrong with Davie's heart?"

Rossi pressed his forehead against JJ's as he muttered, "Thanks, honey. Now we have to face the sisters of Satan. Again."

"I think it's my turn to protect you again, David," JJ replied, shifting in his arms so that her back was pressed to his chest. Looking around the room, she realized that his sisters were honestly upset by the bombshell that was just dropped. Smiling reassuringly, JJ said calmly, "Yes, David's got a small heart problem. But his doctor and I are…."

The room erupted then, three female voices yelling at once as wine glasses slammed to the counter and Italian curses flew through the air. Alex recovered first, taking a deep breath as she pointed at JJ and David and yelled, "What the hell do you mean, small heart problem? Do you not remember how our father died? How long did you intend on hiding this from us?"

Mari said tearfully, hands clenching the edge of the counter, "No, Davie, no! Don't you dare think of dying!"

Rossi muttered in JJ's ear, "Good try, babe, but I don't think it worked."

JJ clenched her jaw, knowing that if she didn't gain control, they would never be able to discuss the volatile topic at hand. She raised her other hand, saying firmly, "I know how you feel, ladies. I just about killed him myself when I found out what he was trying to hide from me."

"Hey! I wasn't hiding it from you on purpose, honey!" Rossi explained, drawing her back against him tighter.

"That's true," JJ agreed, rolling her eyes. "You decided to keep it from **everyone** you know."

At that moment, Cath slammed both hands on the countertop as she said, vehemently, "WHAT exactly are you keeping from us? I want explanations, and I want them now!"

Rossi replied, voice clipped, "I'm not dying, so all of you need to get that out of your mind. I'm adjusting my lifestyle to avoid having a mild heart attack anytime soon, that's all."

"Adjusting exactly what about your lifestyle?" Cath asked, her gaze hard and her words stern.

"His diet, his sleep schedule, things like that," JJ said calmly.

"But...you haven't had a heart attack, right?" Mari asked, her words quivering.

"No, Sprout, I haven't had a heart attack," Dave said gently. "Jennifer's evidently been pulling triple time to make sure that hasn't happened. It's why she's so tired," Dave explained slowly.

"You got mad at her for trying to take care of you?" Mari asked, confusion obvious.

"If I know Davie, he assumed the worst before bothering to get all the facts," Alex said with a small smile.

"It's a Rossi trait," Cath said, looking at JJ. "You'll either get used to it or end up killing one of us," she admitted grudgingly. "Still doesn't excuse your behavior though, big brother," she added harshly, looking at Dave. "A bad ticker doesn't give you the right to hurt the people that love you. Hiding crap, misleading your family, calling Jennifer names that you've beaten other men down for...what the hell is wrong with you?"

_______________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks again for reading! We'll have more chapters ready to go soon, so please keep watching for updates.**


	31. Chapter 31

"I've been a fucking idiot, that's what's wrong with me, Cath! But I hope those days are behind me, and I think Jennifer's going to make sure that I walk the straight and narrow," David replied, his tone serious.

Nodding, JJ confirmed, "Oh, have no doubts about that, ladies. David Rossi's going to focus on de-stressing his life, exercising more, and changing his eating habits." Glancing sharply over her shoulder, she added, "Your carnivore days are done, Rossi."

Starting to pace from one side of the kitchen to the other, Alex asked seriously, "You sure there's nothing else, Davie? You're not hiding anything else from us, are you?"

Rossi replied solemnly, "I swear, Allie girl. Jennifer has told you everything that has happened, and she knows the truth straight from my doctor."

Cath stared at her brother and and bared her teeth in a semblance of a smile. "And who's the lucky soul that's gonna impart this news to mama cause it ain't gonna be me," Cath said through clenched teeth.

"Mama knows, Kitty Cat, so put away your claws," Dave shrugged.

"What!?" all three sisters yelled in unison.

"Now, you've done it, Rossi," JJ muttered under her breath. "Don't blame Mama, girls. Blame me! I enlisted her help in order to deal with your brother," JJ explained quickly. "And I swore her to secrecy."

"No wonder she looks at you like you're the Second Coming," Cath nodded.

"Yeah, you saved her golden angel," Alex agreed.

"With a slightly tarnished halo," Mari murmured, "but, still a halo nonetheless," she added with a slight smile at her brother.

"Slightly tarnished, my ass! The thing has turned green and is half hanging off his head," Cath snorted.

"And on that note, I'm sure the three of you have other things you'd like to be doing...things far, far away from here," Dave said with a meaningful look at his sisters. "I, for one, would like to spend this evening celebrating my engagement with my future wife."

"Are you telling us to get the hell out, Davie," Alex asked with a wink.

"Nobody ever accused any of you of being stupid," Dave returned with a thin smile.

"Fine!" Cath said, grabbing her bag and keys from the kitchen counter. "But, be warned, I expect to see you at Mama's for Sunday dinner, Davie. Both of you," she said with a pointed look at JJ. "Don't make us send out a search party!" she said, over her shoulder as she strode out the back door.

"Welcome to the family, such that it is, Jennifer," Mari said, quickly hugging JJ and Dave and following her sister out the door.

"You got lucky, Big Brother," Alex said with a wink at JJ. "DON'T fuck it up again! See you both Sunday," she laughed. And with that, the sisters of Satan were gone.

Staring down at JJ's bemused face, Dave quickly said, "You already said yes, Bella. Don't even think about backing out now! If those harpies have scared you into rethinking anything, I swear to God, Mama will be the least of their problems."

"I'm not rethinking anything, David," JJ said with a small smile and a negative shake of her head. "But, you and I still have some things to discuss, don't you think?"

Rossi frowned as he said, "Jennifer, we've discussed everything under the sun already today. What else could there be?"

Jerking gently on the collar of his shirt, she stood on her tippy toes to look into his eyes as she said, unyieldingly, "Let's start with that little financial trick you pulled, then we'll move right on to the fact that you are no longer allowed to keep things from your family. The second, by the way, is going to be a new rule in our relationship."

Rossi dropped his chin to his chest as he said, groaning, "Bella, don't you think you've established enough rules?"

"Nope."

Rossi easily dropped his hands to her waist, lifting her off her feet as he turned. Flailing slightly, JJ said with a flustered voice as he stalked down the hallway, "David Rossi, put me down right now!"

'Just did." Depositing her on the edge of the bed, Rossi grinned at her flustered expression as he said, "Now sit there while I fix dinner."

Slapping at his shoulder, JJ glared at him as she snapped, "David, you can't keep putting me places and expecting me to stay like a dog! I don't respond well to commands!"

"I'm not expecting you to follow commands, babe. Just hoping for a bit of compromise. We'll discuss your catalogue of new rules over dinner, but you haven't eaten anything substantial at all today. I'm not the only one who's gonna have to stay healthy in order for this to work out, you know."

Sighing, JJ stared back into earnest dark eyes. "Fine, you win this round, Rossi. But you aren't getting off the hook. And for the record, I don't want your money."

"I know you don't. That's one of the many reasons you're getting it," Dave shrugged, heading for the door. "Stay in bed, Bella. Rabbit food doesn't take a hell of a long time to prepare," he called over his shoulder.

Propping her head up on the pillows, JJ snuggled down into the mattress, giving in for a moment to the fatigue that was still fighting its way through her body. Her eyes fluttered for a moment as she relaxed, letting the stress once again ease out of her body. With any luck, she told herself, she might actually catch up on all of her missed sleep soon, and then she'd be able to fight her fiancé on his own turf.

Or rather, on their turf. Because it truly appeared that he had no intentions of letting her leave anytime soon.

Not that she was actively fighting any more. Clutching at the quilt, she tugged it tighter against her shoulders as she sighed appreciatively. There was something decadent about sleeping in daytime. It was well beyond JJ's normal scope of activities, given that she had recently been lucky to even sleep in the dead of night, let alone when the sun was out in full force. But a girl could get used to it.

Her eyes drifted shut lazily as she let her mind start to shift into neutral. An easy smile floated across her lips as she heard a sharp tin rattle, followed by a muffled curse from the direction of the kitchen. By the sound of crashing pots and slamming doors, she had a distinct feeling that her so-called rabbit food might be delayed for a few minutes longer.

And that was her last thought as she snuggled against David's pillow, his distinct smell invading the cotton pillowcase and floating over senses.

____________________________________________________________________

_**Thanks to Tracia for her wonderful support and for co-writing these chapters with me. I appreciate everyone who has been reading and reviewing! Please let us know what you are thinking.**_


	32. Chapter 32

Half an hour later, Rossi eased down the hallway, a makeshift tray in his hand. Glancing down at the various foods on the plate, he hoped that Jennifer had at least rested while he was fighting for his life against the carrots and baked chicken.

Quietly kicking open his bedroom door, Rossi started to call out her name, only to stop short as he caught sight of the beautiful blonde sprawled over his pillow. The faint slivers of the setting sun flashed over her too-pale face, illuminating her in an ethereal light. And it was all he could do to just stand there, gazing at the beautiful gift he had been given.

Finally forcing himself to move, he quietly dropped the tray onto his grandmother's wooden chest at the foot of his bed. Padding silently around the edge of the bed, he carefully eased down onto the mattress, gently stroking her cheek as he watched her stir slightly.

"You're back," JJ said, opening her eyes and smiling sleepily.

"With nourishment," Dave nodded.

"There'd better not be any red meat on that tray, David," JJ warned as she struggled to sit up.

Propping pillows behind her back, Dave shook his head. "Not a steak in sight, babe. Just as directed," he said, moving to the chest to grab the tray of food. "We have grilled chicken and steamed vegetables. Does that meet with your approval?"

"It's a start," JJ sighed, eying him suspiciously. "Are you always gonna be this cooperative?"

"If it's a choice between eating rabbit food for the rest of my life and giving you up, I'll eat the crap and be happy to do it," Dave promised, dropping a kiss against her lips.

Picking up her knife and fork as she began slicing into the chicken, JJ nodded. "I'm glad to hear that, David. Truly glad. But those aren't the only changes we need to make around here," JJ said, casting him a telling look.

"Babe, I know that you're worried. But I can handle this. You don't need to put yourself through this anymore. If I'd known what you'd been doing to yourself-"

"What I'VE been doing to MYSELF! Dave, you were slowly killing yourself!" JJ glared.

"And you weren't?" Dave said patiently.

"That's different," JJ replied tersely.

"No, Bella, it isn't," Dave said, shaking his head.

Sighing, JJ quickly decided that getting into a pissing contest wasn't the way she wanted to spend the evening. "Look, regardless, we BOTH need to start pacing ourselves. You can't keep going at ninety miles an hour, Dave. Writing, Book Tours, traveling with the unit...you've got to slow down," JJ cautioned.

"Cara, I love you. But I'm not going to give up my job any more than you are," Dave said flatly.

"I didn't say you had to give it up. I said you had to pace yourself...and take care of your body while you do it," JJ argued. "Starting with eating decent food!"

Scooting up beside her, Rossi swung his legs up on the bed as he reached for the other plate. Dutifully stabbing a broccoli spear, Rossi tried not to frown as he put it in his mouth and swallowed. Glancing over at JJ, he said, smiling grimly, "See? I just ate a real, honest-to-goodness garden-grown item without having to have a tranquilizer."

Picking up her plate, JJ shifted the carrots off of hers and onto his as she said, "Good. Here's some more."

"Hey! That's not playing fair, Bella!" Rossi snapped, easily capturing her wrist with his hand as he stopped her movements.

Leveling him with a glare, JJ said patiently, "David, you've got years to make up for. I don't think a few extra carrots is going to break you tonight."

Sighing, Rossi let go of her wrist as he said, grumbling, "You're gonna have to let me ease into this, Jennifer, or my body's gonna go into some form of permanent shock."

Suddenly grinning, JJ said as she popped a bite in her mouth, "I don't think I've ever heard of someone dying from eating their vegetables. But I'm sure if it's going to happen, you'll do it with panache."

"I don't like veggies, Jen," Dave whined.

"And now you sound like a three year old, Rossi," JJ laughed. "Eat your vegetables. They're good for you."

"And now you sound like my mother," Dave griped.

"Your mother is a wise woman," JJ said easily, spearing a carrot with her fork.

"Yeah, she is," Dave sighed. "I'm gonna need to apologize to her to over today. I really disappointed her...although I did earn a few points when you accepted my proposal."

"She knows?" JJ asked, glancing up at him.

"I called her while you were asleep. She was still calling me a moron and a discredit to the Rossi name, but she finally stopped threatening to disown me."

"I knew I loved your mother for a reason," JJ smiled.

"And she loves you, too, Bella. She's never fought so hard for a woman I've been involved with," Dave confided.

"From what I've heard, there wasn't much there to fight for, at least the last two times," JJ grumbled. "And based on the way you treated me, I'd say you'd gotten burned more than once."

"I made some foolish assumptions, Bella. I know I did...but my history hasn't exactly been stellar in the romantic department. I've made some really bad decisions in my previous relationships, but I like to think I've learned something from my mistakes. Ten years ago, I wouldn't have been smart enough to chase you down and beg for forgiveness. See, I'm learning, right?"

Smiling gently, JJ nodded. "Just don't make me repeat this lesson, Dave. You won't get the ending you got this time again," JJ warned.

Leaning over carefully, Dave gently kissed her cheek as he said, "In addition to being a quick learner, I'm also not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. I recognize a good thing when I see it, honey, and I'm not going to risk us anymore. You're too special, honey."

JJ shook her head as she replied, "Let's just agree that we're going to move forward from this point, okay? No more deception or risks, got it?"

"I'm game if you're game," Rossi replied. Reaching for his knife, Rossi started to cut his chicken just as they both heard his phone start to buzz. JJ looked at him knowingly as she said, "Ten to one says that's Garcia."

"Hell, please no!" Rossi grumbled as he dug in his pocket for the offending phone. "The last three calls from that woman have involved threats to my future, my manhood, and my extensive financial fortune. And I'm fairly certain she was dead serious about annihilating all three."

JJ giggled as she said, grinning, "Then I suggest when you answer this time that you ensure her immediately that all is well."

Glancing at the display, Rossi narrowed his eyes as he said, "Not Garcia. But this might be worse." Flipping open the phone, Rossi said carefully, "Mari, is that you, Sprout?"

JJ smiled down at her plate as she listened to David gently assure his youngest sister that he was going to be alive and well for years to come. His tone varied from serious to tolerant as he apparently answered all of her questions about his health, and for a moment, JJ saw exactly why the youngest sister viewed him as a father-figure. Something changed in David when he was dealing with his sisters, and JJ could only imagine how he would be with their own daughter at some point in the future.

After another five minutes of placating his sister, Rossi finally disconnected the call and threw the phone on the nightstand. Sighing, he turned to face JJ as he said, "My baby sister has a tendency to focus on the worst. And apparently she's had just enough time to dwell on the situation at hand, and her worry level had reached Defcon 4."

"You can't blame her, David. This is what happens when you keep secrets...the people you love suffer for it. You raised Mari...and now she's afraid she'll lose the only father she ever really had. Did you calm her down?"

"I think so," Dave sighed. "But, Bella, this is one of the reasons that I kept things to myself. It isn't my idea of fun to unnecessarily scare my sisters or mama, or you, for that matter."

"That's just it, Dave! It isn't unnecessarily. It's very, very necessary. In fact, we've passed necessary and moved right on into urgently mandatory. You've got to take better care of yourself. Those women that were here this afternoon depend on you. Your mother relies on you. I need you. And I'm not talking about the security you can provide all of us with...I'm talking about YOU!"

"Bella, I've already promised you that I'm going to take you and this change of lifestyle thing seriously. I know you aren't gonna give up on this. What else can I do?" Dave asked.

"There's only one thing you can do, Dave. You're going to have to prove it to me," JJ said succinctly.

And looking down at her stubborn face, David Rossi knew one thing above all else. He was going to have his work cut out for him.

**____________________________________________________**

**_Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. Most of all, thanks to my friend, co-writer (even though she denies that title) and all-around-best pal, Tracia, for her continued support. Please let us know what you are thinking!_**


	33. Chapter 33

Each step that she took was measured carefully, her path clear as she made her way toward her Unit Chief's office. Looking straight ahead, refusing to acknowledge anything or anyone, Jennifer Jareau stomped up the short steps and headed toward the desk of the one man that was responsible for her current anger.

Looking up at the sound of heavy footsteps, it only took Aaron Hotchner one moment to correctly read the look on JJ's face. Schooling his features into what he knew was his requisite stone mask, Hotch bit back a smile as he asked, "Something I can help with, JJ?"

Narrowing one eye, JJ crossed her arms over her chest as she said, sharply, "Don't act innocent on me, Aaron Hotchner. I know exactly what you've done."

Shifting back in his chair, Hotch cocked his head as he said, no emotion, "I really have no idea what you're talking about. Perhaps you'd like to…"

Taking the three steps necessary to reach his desk, JJ slammed both hands down as she said, glaring at him, "What I'd like to do is kill both you and my erstwhile fiancé. But seeing as how I've just spent the last six weeks of my life trying to keep that idiot alive, I'd hate to ruin all of my great efforts."

"JJ, whatever Rossi has done…"

Shaking her head, JJ interrupted, "Oh, it's not just Rossi that has done something. Did you really think that you both would get away with this, Hotch?"

"I'm sorry. Get away with what?"

Pointing one deadly accurate finger at him, JJ said with barely concealed fury, "Don't deny it. Don't deny that you and David Rossi have been conspiring to have him teach at that seminar in California next week!"

"Now, JJ, I'm not sure what you've heard, but…."

"Oh, I've heard enough to know that while my back was turned, while I was otherwise occupied serving my country, that I have been betrayed by Benedict Hotchner Arnold." Eyes flashing, JJ stomped her tiny foot as she yelled, "You were supposed to help me protect him, Hotch!"

Pushing up quickly out of his chair, Hotch opened his mouth to respond, but this time, was interrupted by another voice.

"Really, JJ? Protect me?" David Rossi's voice was calm, his shoulder leaning casually against the doorframe. But the dark eyes that met those baby blues of Jennifer Jareau's were anything but calm.

Turning on her heel, JJ stomped toward her fiancé, jabbing him in the chest as she said succinctly, "Yes. Protect you. Or have you completely forgotten the deal we made last week?"

"I haven't forgotten a damn thing...including the fact that I told you that I was gonna continue to do my job. Stop yelling at Hotch, Bella. He had nothing to do with this. I agreed to speak at this conference months ago, well before you and I had even begun."

"It doesn't change the fact that this flies directly in the face of taking it easy, Rossi," JJ bit out through clenched teeth.

"I'm gonna go talk to a bunch of students, Jen, not chase down an unsub single-handedly," Dave growled.

"I know what you're like when you do one of these seminars. You don't stop and you don't slow down!" JJ argued. "And as soon as you're out of my sight, you'll be shoveling down the red meat as fast as you can swallow," JJ accused.

Seeing Hotch shift uncomfortably in his seat, Dave bit out, "Perhaps you'd like to move this debate into MY office, Jennifer, instead of our boss's!"

"Lead the way, Dave!" JJ said, waving her hand violently in the air. "Don't know why you're bothering though! Believe me when I tell you that the entire floor may hear this tirade before it's over," she snapped, following his retreating back through the office door.

Slamming his own door, moments later, Dave turned sharply to glare at the irate woman in front of him. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Jen?! For God's sake, you can't go running to Hotch every time I do something against one of your alleged rules!"

"The hell I can't, Rossi! When you put yourself in danger, I'll do whatever I have to do to ensure your health!"

"How many different ways do I have to say this, woman?" Rossi yelled back, stalking toward her. "This is not danger in any way, form or fashion!"

Shaking her head, JJ crossed her arms over her chest as she said snippily, "I beg to differ."

Arching an eyebrow, Rossi snapped back, "If we're going to argue about working too much, then I think I've earned the right to comment on your recent all nighters."

Pursing her lips, JJ snapped out, "We all worked twenty-four seven solving that case, David Rossi, and you know it!"

"Not gonna work this time, Jennifer." Frowning, he said with a clenched jaw, "You were still recovering from your little adventure into the world of undercover operations, and yet I found you working on press releases at three AM two mornings in a row."

"That was my job, Rossi!"

Eyebrows raised, Rossi said with the same intonation, "I just offered the same argument, Jennifer, and you tried to shoot it down, so don't think you're going to make it fly when it suits your purposes."

JJ snapped her mouth open to respond, but they both turned at the sharp rap against the office door. Stalking to the door, Rossi yanked it open as he growled, "What the hell?"

Hotch stared from Rossi to JJ and back, and said with a furrowed brow, "We need to talk, people. I just got a call that's going to put us back out on the road."

Thirty minutes later, JJ found herself sitting at her desk, hurriedly rummaging through her go bag, making sure she had all the necessities while trying to make arrangements with their pilot. Ending her phone call quickly after receiving his solemn oath that he'd have them wheels up within the hour, she drew a deep breath. God! This was going to be a bad one. Seven kidnapped children with forty-eight hours in a little town on the outskirts of Atlanta. Damn! She should have kept her mouth shut about the conference. God knew this was gonna be a hundred times more stressful. It wasn't a big secret within their unit that Dave had a soft spot for kids. He'd take this personally...she knew it on an intrinsic level.

Shaking off the negativity, JJ straightened her spine. He'd be okay. She'd be there to make sure of it. Making a mental note to call Mama Rossi once they were airborne and let her know that Sunday's dinner would probably need to be postponed, at least for them, JJ rose from her desk. And with that thought in mind, she went to find her currently angry fiancée and hoped she could at least smooth his ruffled feathers regarding them before this nightmare began.

She found him in his office, shoving paperwork into his carry-on bag as he dictated notes into his handheld recorder. Propping up against the doorframe, JJ just watched for a moment, not wanting to interrupt his train of thought. Listening to him rattling off notes for various case files, she forced herself to stay quiet, resisting the urge to stop him from multi-tasking and straining himself.

It was when she shifted that he finally noticed her. Glancing up as her shadow casted across his desk, Rossi jerked his head as he said, "How long have you been there, Jennifer?"

She shrugged, adjusting her go bag on her shoulder as she replied, "A few minutes."

His eyes sharply catalogued the furrowed lines in her brow and the tight set of her mouth. Drawing in a deep breath, he ignored the heavy sensation of tightness that gripped his chest, instead choosing to focus on the woman in front of him. Propping both hands on his desk, he asked, carefully, "You okay?"

She shook her head as she stepped into the room. "That's what I was coming to ask you, David. I don't like how we left things a few minutes ago."

It only took him three steps to meet her, and he easily slipped his arms around her, sliding her bag to the floor. He whispered against her cheek, "Me neither, Bella. I don't want to argue with you, especially when we're heading out again."

Her whisper matched his as she murmured, "I'm just worried, David."

Sinking his fingers against hers, David pulled her hand to press against his chest as he said with a smile, "Feel that? That's my heartbeat, Bella. It's strong and it's going to stay that way."

Letting her hand stay against his chest, JJ raised her eyes to meet his as she said, "Make sure it does, David. I need you to stay around for a long time to come."

Rossi grinned, pressing a kiss to her soft lips, "You'll have to think a far more ingenious way to get rid of me, Bella."

JJ's phone buzzed then, and they both just looked at each other, recognizing the all-ready signal. Reluctantly releasing her, Rossi reached down and grabbed her bag, sliding it over her shoulder before he reached for his own.

Preceding him out of the small office, JJ glanced over her shoulder, subconsciously needing to know that he was right behind her. His hand pressed gently against the small of her back as they joined the rest of the team, once again preparing to face another fight for life.

But whose life was at stake this time?

______________________________________________________________________

**_Once again, thanks for reading and reviewing. As always, I couldn't have done this without my friend & co-writer Tracia (ilovetvalot) who deeply encouraged me to finish this story! More chapters will be posting this weekend._**

**_Tell us what you think so far....we love reviews!_**


	34. Chapter 34

Three days later, JJ was well and truly worried. The man she loved was looking incredibly drawn, and if he went one more round with the local sheriff, she was sure he would either implode or commit murder. Walking toward Hotch as she kept one eye trained on Dave, she watched as he clenched his fist against his leg. Coming to stand beside their Unit Chief, JJ murmured, "Rein him in, Hotch. Rein him in before he either hurts himself or Sheriff Carlson."

"JJ, Rossi knows his limitations," Hotch said quietly, glancing at his colleague. "He'll get us the answers we need."

"Before or after he wraps his hands around that guy's throat," she said, nodding toward a red faced David Rossi waving his hands emphatically in front of him. "Intercede, Hotch, I'm begging you!"

Finally turning to focus his full attention on where Dave stood across the room, both of them watched as he suddenly grabbed his left arm and bent over, dropping to one knee as the Sheriff reached out an arm to steady the older man.

"Agent Rossi?" JJ heard the Sherriff ask as she ran toward the couple, Hotch directly behind her.

"Can't breathe," Dave gasped, finally collapsing on the ground as JJ reached his side.

Automatically reaching to loosen his tie, JJ whispered frantically, "Dave? Dave!"

Pain dazed eyes found hers as he shook his head. "I'm sorry, Bella," he said faintly as his eyes drifted closed.

Dropping to Dave's other side, Hotch yelled, "Somebody get us an ambulance!" Checking Dave's pulse, Hotch shook his head.

"Hotch! He isn't breathing!" JJ screamed in terror.

Beginning chest compressions, Hotch said calmly, "Then we'll do it for him, JJ. Help's coming. But you gotta focus and help me!"

Nodding mutely, JJ began breathing for the man she loved. They were the longest three minutes of her life.

The paramedics had to forcibly remove Jennifer Jareau from her position on the floor, one of the blue-uniformed officers holding her in place. Her eyes fixed on David, she suddenly realized that she was praying, begging God, whoever he might be, to just give them one more chance. Just one more chance to have a few more years together. That's all she was asking for.

The words of the medics finally broke through her bargaining with the Almighty, and she realized that they were suddenly looking more positive than they had been when they first arrived. Jerking away from her self-appointed protector, she literally ran toward Hotch as she begged, "Did I hear them right? Did they say he's breathing now?"

Hotch nodded, never taking his eyes off of his former mentor. But his hand snaked out mindlessly, pulling JJ close as he reassured her, "Let them do their job, JJ. They're able to help him far more than we are right now."

Wrapping her arms around herself, JJ nodded woodenly as she continued her silent supplication, holding onto whatever sliver of hope there was that she would once again see David Rossi's eyes open.

*****************************************

Jennifer Jareau did not like hospitals. From the strange antiseptic smell to the constant cacophony that never ceased, she had never had a strong desire to spend any time whatsoever inside any sort of medical facility.

But today, today was different. Today, she would willingly sell Little Creek and make her home in the hallway of Atlanta's Grady Hospital and never utter a single peep….as long as the rushing doctors and nurses saved David Rossi's life.

Dropping her head back against the tile wall, JJ huddled against herself as she closed her eyes, willing herself to stay calm. Hell, who was she kidding? Her hands hadn't quit shaking for the last thirty minutes, and she was fairly certain that a rollercoaster had set up shop in her stomach. The part of her mind that was still rationally functioning reminded her that these were surefire signs of delayed shock reaction, but she couldn't allow herself to give in to such things. She had to remain focused.

Gaining what semblance of control that she could, JJ took a deep breath and pushed off of the wall. Opening her eyes, she glanced around the tiny waiting area, hoping that a nurse or doctor would be rushing toward her with an update. But they weren't. Not since she had been forcibly removed from the treatment room had she heard a single update. She had been pushed into this hole in the wall and told to wait.

Jennifer Jareau was quickly finding out that, when it came to David Rossi, she didn't do waiting. Not at all. She had not spent months trying to keep him alive to sit patiently and wait while he was possibly dying from a heart attack.

Jumping slightly, JJ felt her Blackberry vibrating in her pocket, and she immediately grabbed for the phone. Glancing, she read the text from Penelope, and tapped back a two word response to answer the technical genius. Starting to drop the phone back in her pocket, JJ suddenly grimaced as she realized that there was someone that needed to be called. Someone who was going to be seriously upset that she was not already informed.

Sighing, JJ tapped the one number that would immediately connect her with the other woman who had been instrumental in keeping David Rossi alive. And she had no doubt that Annamaria Rossi would not take this news well.

**************************************

_**Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. Also, thanks to ilovetvalot (Tracia), my best pal and writing buddy, for co-writing these chapters with me. Please let us know what you are thinking!**_


	35. Chapter 35

Pushing her way into the ER cubicle, JJ stared down at the man lying in the hospital bed. His chest was covered with wires and stick-on patches, a blood pressure cuff wrapped around his arm and some sort of plastic wrap attached to his finger. And if she wasn't mistaken, that was an IV in his arm, attached to at least two or three bags hanging from the rack beside him. The steady beeping of a machine invaded her thoughts for a moment, and she glanced up at the green lines that were bouncing against the black screen next to her. It was easier to watch the monitor than look at him, at least until she regained control.

Watching those jumping lines, she felt her insides jumping along with them. Jerking her head back to his steady, waiting eyes, she swallowed, trying to find her voice as she said tightly, "Dammit, David Rossi, you scared me."

He remembered hearing her panicked voice in the sheriff's office, and then again in the ambulance, in between the moments when he faded in and out of consciousness. And he had never been more glad to hear her voice than he was right now. Rossi smiled weakly, knowing that anything he said at this moment was not going to help any whatsoever. "I didn't mean to."

"Hours, David. Hours! I've been waiting hours for the doctors in this place to let me know that you just might still be alive!" Shaking her head, JJ took a step closer, her tone increasing with each move. "I had to call your mother. I had to call Mama Rossi and tell her that her son was in the emergency room with a damn heart attack. Do you know what that did to me?"

His mother. Oh, Lord, help them all. Sighing, he tried to reach out for JJ's hand, but she jerked away. "How'd she take it?"

Smiling grimly, JJ folded her hands over her chest as she said, "Oh, you'll find out for yourself in about four hours."

Letting out a deep breath, Rossi tried to push up against the rails as he said quickly, "JJ, she's not…"

"Oh, but she is." Reaching out, JJ slammed a gentle hand against his arm, pushing him back down against the reclining bed. "We're in Atlanta, Rossi. She was insistent on immediately driving down, but I think we've quashed that idea. Your Mama's gonna be here as soon as one of your sisters can pry the car keys from her tight little hand and convince her to get on the first flight here."

Immediately noticing that she didn't try to remove her hand, Rossi placed loose fingers over hers, gratified when she finally let their fingers lace together. Smiling up at her darkened eyes, Rossi said pleadingly, "Please tell me it's Alex. Please, honey, if you love me it all, tell me it's Alex coming with her. Cause I gotta tell you, if it's Cath, then…"

"Shut up. You don't get to choose anything right now." JJ took a deep breath, finally allowing herself to sit on the edge of the bed, her hip touching his. Fighting the urge to either scream or cry, JJ closed her eyes for a second, needing to just feel his presence, to feel his touch, to feel his life. She needed to replace that moment from earlier when she was the one breathing for him.

She knew he was merely watching her, waiting. Finally opening her eyes again, she stared down at him, she said as firmly as possible, "As a matter of fact, you don't get to choose anything else at all anymore. As of now, I am taking away your right to choose."

Eyebrows wiggling, Rossi dropped his other hand against her hip as he asked, a wry smile on his lips, "And if I choose not to cooperate?"

"Now is not the time to joke with me." Her voice caught in her throat, and JJ struggled for a moment to hold back the emotions that were threatening to escape from every pore of her body. Slamming her eyes to his, she whispered hoarsely, "Dammit, you scared me! You quit breathing, David. Quit. Breathing."

"Look, honey, I'm here. It wasn't the worst. It's just a minor heart attack and…"

Her blonde hair flew against her shoulders as she shook her head negatively, her voice still cracking as she almost yelled, "Wrong words, Rossi. There is no such thing as a minor heart attack. There is a heart attack. Period. This is why you will no longer get to choose. You choose wrong."

The single tear rolling down her cheek was the only signal that he needed that she was beyond her limit. Sighing, he whispered, "Ah, honey. Come'ere."

Raising his hand with the IV in it, Rossi pulled her as close as she would let him, dropping his fingers against her neck as he whispered into her hair, "Listen, honey. The doctor says that I'm gonna be fine."

"But you're not fine now." JJ hadn't wanted to do this. She had told herself in that sterile, bustling hallway that she would not lose it. She would hold onto her composure, she would be the strong one, and she would deal with everything while he recovered. But sitting here, feeling those infernal monitors attached to the man that she loved, seeing him lying like a sick person in strange hospital, none of those firm resolutions seemed to matter. Her cheek rubbed against his chest for just a second, needing the contact.

"Right here, right now, I'm with you. Feel my heart, honey." He pressed her cheek harder against his heartbeat, the vibrations sinking from his skin to hers. "I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."

And David Rossi held Jennifer Jareau while she listened to his heart beat. And beat. And beat.

**_______________________________________________________**

**Thanks again to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! And I couldn't write this…at all!...without Tracia (ilovetvalot), the greatest writing partner and friend in the world. Please let us know what you're thinking!**


	36. Chapter 36

"David Xavier Rossi! Do you enjoy scaring an old woman?" Mama Rossi shouted as she marched through the hospital ER door four hours later, flanked on either side by Alex and Cath.

"Oh, God, Mama! You brought two of them?" Dave groaned.

"Woulda been three but Mari couldn't find anyone to watch the twins on short notice," Alex replied, squeezing JJ's arm as she walked through the doorway. "How ya doin', sis?"

"There are no words," JJ said woodenly.

"Well, dumbass, you really did it this time," Cath snorted, eying the monitors attached to her brother. "You haven't done enough in your life to grab our attention?" she asked tightly, her face heavily lined from worry.

"I didn't exactly plan this, Cath," Dave snapped, his eyes looking around his sisters to find JJ's.

"You were warned, Davie! Warned! And you ignore the warning! But, no more, you hear?" Mama Rossi ranted, her blue veined hand shaking as she reached out to stroke her son's cheek. "You scare your mama this time."

"Looks like you scared your future wife pretty good, too," Alex mused, jerking her head toward JJ.

"I know," Dave said quietly, nodding. "But according to the doctor, I'm going to be fine."

Moving forward, JJ nodded as she reached out to clasp his hand. "He's right...they said this was a mild heart attack. With a few more lifestyle changes and if he keeps on his diet, he should make a full recovery."

"And I have no doubt the woman beside me is going to make sure I follow every direction to the letter," Dave agreed, squeezing JJ's hand.

"She won't be alone, Davie." Cath said, leveling him with another glare. "Alex and I are going to be right behind her, making sure that you follow the rules to the letter."

Alex agreed, keeping her gaze on her soon-to-be sister-in-law as she added, "My brother's an idiot, Jennifer, but he's usually a smarter idiot than this."

JJ smiled wanly, taking comfort in the feel of David's hand against hers. "I'm sure he's going to avoid repeating these mistakes in the future." Dropping her eyes to David's, she said, hardening her voice, "Don't you agree?"

Rossi squeezed her hand as he said calmly, "I'm right there with you, Bella."

A sharp rap on the glass door invaded the room then, and all eyes turned as a team of scrub-clad techs slid into the small space. A bespectacled older man looked at David and said, "We've got orders to move you up to a room, Mr. Rossi. Won't take just a minute to get you transferred."

Smiling reassuringly at JJ, Rossi said with a smile, "See, Bella? Just like the doctor said earlier, they're just going to put me in for observation for a while."

Cath said, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned against the tiled wall, "I'm sure they're going to keep you tied up to those machines for a while, Davie, so don't think about trying to escape during the move."

Mama Rossi glanced from her son to her daughters, and noticed that Alex had kept a close eye on Jennifer, and Annamaria knew that her oldest daughter was concerned. Moving gently, the older woman wrapped a small arm around JJ's waist as she patted David's leg. "These strong young men will get you to your room, son, and I'm sure your sisters will be glad to make sure that you are well cared for along the way."

David moaned then, glaring at his sisters. "Honestly, Mama, surely you love me enough not to leave me with the demonic duo?"

"I will be along shortly. Your Jennifer looks as though she could use some air right now though," Mama said firmly.

Glancing up at JJ's waxen face, Dave wondered for a moment if she didn't need to be the one lying down. "Bella?" he said softly.

"I just need a few minutes to breathe, Dave," JJ assured him softly. "Things have moved pretty fast these last few hours. I'll be up there before you realize that I'm gone."

Nodding, Dave accepted that she needed some time to gather herself. At least Mama would be with her. "I'll see you soon, Cara," he whispered as the orderlies began moving the gurney.

She managed to hold it together until the door closed behind them. Barely. Collapsing back against the pale yellow wall, JJ dropped her head into her trembling hands as the first sobs rocked her body. Moments later, she felt herself surrounded in the soft embrace of a very familiar woman.

"He'll be alright, Bella," Mama soothed. "We'll make sure of it," she said with a soft resolution.

"I almost lost him, Mama. I JUST found him and he tried to die on me," JJ cried hoarsely.

"No, Jennifer. You're wrong. He fought to come back to you. That's the way you must look at it," Mama ordered, shaking her gently. "He came back. For you."

"If I lose him -,"

"Basta! He lives. Nobody dies in this family until I say so. I go first! And I don't plan on going until you give me at least three bambinos," Mama declared firmly, wiping the tears off JJ's cheeks.

Drawing a deep breath, JJ nodded. Sniffling, JJ straightened. "I'm okay now, Mama. I just needed -"

"A moment to breathe. I understand, Jennifer. Now, let's go make sure my son hasn't terrorized half the nursing staff in the fifteen minutes we left him under his sister's supervision, yes?"

"Yes, Mama. I think that's a very good idea," JJ agreed with a small smile.

**********************************

Two hours later, David Rossi wished that his fiancée had never thought to call his sainted mother. Glaring at the tiny woman who had firmly ensconced herself in the chair next to his bed, Rossi said for the third time, "Mama, how many times do I have to say that I didn't keep you from your weekly bridge game on purpose?"

Annamaria shrugged, her pocketbook held tightly in her lap as she pursed her lips, saying, "I'm just stating a point of fact, Davie. It seems awfully convenient that Madge Milliento will definitely win if I'm not there to halt her cheating streak."

Rossi rolled his eyes, staring at the ceiling as he shook his head and muttered, "My mother is now blaming me for the nefarious tendencies of eighty year old cardsharks. God save me!"

Propping her feet up on the extra chair, Cath flipped Rossi's leg as she said with a grin, "If I were you, I wouldn't be counting on any help from the Almighty right now, Davie. I think Mama's about to put one of her famous evil eye curses on you, and we all know that there's no hope when that happens."

"Watch your tone, daughter. You're skirting with the edge of disrespect," Mama warned, raising a brow in her daughter's direction.

"Sorry, Mama," Cath mumbled. "See," she hissed at Dave, "you got me in trouble!"

"How did I - - oh, forget it! I can already tell that I'm gonna get blamed for everything under the sun!"

"Something like that, brother mine," Alex chuckled from the corner as she flipped through a magazine.

"Has it escaped anybody's notice that I'm trying to recover from a damn heart attack here?" Dave grumbled.

"One you wouldn't have had if you'd have listened to your Jennifer," Mama snapped, glaring at her son.

"Mama, two weeks of salads can't undo years of abuse," Cath warned, defending Dave.

"I may have another attack if Cath keeps defending me...this time the shock will kill me!" Dave teased.

"Not funny!" three voices said in unison.

"And you're lucky JJ wasn't here to hear that one, you moron," Alex added waspishly. "I swear, I have no clue what she sees in him!" Alex said to Cath.

"Not his money," Cath chuckled. "We played bounce the cash three times last week. She'd move it back to Davie's account and I'd move it back to hers," Cath laughed. "You finally found one that ISN'T a golddigger, big brother. Let''s see if we can keep this one inside the family, shall we?"

"I have absolutely no intention of losing Jennifer," Dave returned firmly.

"Then start listening to those doctors, my son," Mama advised with a stern look in his direction. "Because the first time you violate his orders, I have a feeling either Jennifer will kill you herself or leave you entirely."

"I'm not losing Jennifer," Dave reiterated strongly. "Would you please stop borrowing trouble?"

Shrugging, Mama Rossi settled back in her chair. "I'd just hate to see you screw this up. The girls and I would miss you..."

Biting her lip against her laughter, Alex watched Dave's face as realization dawned.

"I feel so loved," he murmured. "Where is my future wife anyway?"

"She went to fill in your team," Cath replied. "They're all pretty worried about you."

"What about the case?" Dave worried. "The kids? Did they find them?"

"I don't know, Davie. And, as much as I hope they are found, safe and whole, THAT is not any of our primary concerns right now," Mama said slowly.

"But-"

"But nothing, moron! You DIED, Davie!" Cath said angrily. "Jennifer had to breathe for you while your boss pumped your chest! Right now, for this family, that's the primary concern! Now lie your butt back in that bed and rest or so help me god, I'm going to get Nurse Helga, Queen of Pain," Cath threatened.

"Sheesh! Ask a simple question and-" Dave began.

"Davie?"

"Yes, Mama?"

"Shut up, my son!"

"As you wish, Mama," Dave grumbled, resting his head against the pillow and staring at the ceiling as he prayed for Jennifer's hasty return.

__________________________________________________________

_**Thanks to Tracia for her unfailing support in co-writing these chapters (and for encouraging me with the various versions of her soon-to-be-patented motivation speech.) Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. Please let us know what you are thinking!**_


	37. Chapter 37

He didn't have to wait long. Ten minutes later, exactly one minute after he had once again threatened to kill his middle sister, his beautiful fiancée walked back into his room and once again saved his life.

If he could have jumped for joy, he would have taken multiple leaps around the antiseptic room. But he settled instead for a deep look of thankfulness as he said, "Thank God! Bella, please don't leave me with these people ever again!"

JJ dropped her bag on the windowsill as she leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead. "David, these people are your family. And I have a feeling that you were in perfectly good hands with them."

"Pay him no attention, Jennifer." Cath said, never even looking up from her magazine. "He's just mad that he's outnumbered with no hope for reprieve."

Alex added, her eyes twinkling, "But I'd say that it's a good sign that he's feisty. Although if he keeps it up, he's going to find that he might need that Vicodin that the nurse was offering him just a few minutes ago."

Rossi rolled his eyes, easily capturing JJ's hand as he begged, "Save me, Bella. You're the only one they listen to now."

But JJ's eyes had narrowed then, and she asked, voice worried, "Why was the nurse trying to give you painkillers? Are you hurting? Why didn't you tell me?"

Rossi struggled to prop up, the sheets fighting against him as he said reassuringly, "No pain at all, I promise. It's apparently a common drug used after a heart attack, and the doctor had it listed in case I needed it."

Looking at his sisters and mothers, JJ asked, carefully, "Is that right, ladies?"

Alex nodded quickly as she dropped her magazine to the floor, moving to stand beside JJ. "He's telling you the truth, Jennifer. He really didn't need them at all."

Rossi looked at her closely, keeping his voice even as he said, "I told you, Bella, it's okay."

Letting out a held breath, JJ nodded as she said slowly as she eased down on the bed beside him. "You can't blame me for getting worried, David. I thought I might have missed something while I was talking to Hotch."

"You've haven't missed anything other than the abuse my family's been heaping on my head, sweetheart," Dave said softly, studying her pale face.

"Abuse you richly deserve, I might add," JJ told him with a raised brow.

Smoothing a hand down her cheek, Dave nodded. "But I'm more than ready to just have my punishments delivered by you," he murmured with a glance around the room.

Nodding, JJ lifted her head and cleared her throat. "Mama, I've gotten you all rooms across the street, compliments of your son, for tonight. There's a decent restaurant on the ground floor, too. Why don't the three of you go get some rest. Morgan and Hotch are waiting outside to help you with your bags."

Nailing her daughter-to-be with a knowing look, Mama nodded. "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea," she said, pushing out of her seat. Looking around, she ordered, "Come, girls, we go." Staring hard at her eldest child, Mama commanded, "Davie, you will stay in that bed and listen to what Jennifer and your doctor tell you, yes?"

"I will, Mama," Dave agreed.

Satisfied for the moment, Mama nodded. "We'll be back in the morning. You'll call if anything happens, Jennifer?"

"Of course, Mama," JJ nodded.

"But nothing else is gonna happen, people. You could all just go home," Dave prompted eagerly.

"Good try, Davie. But unlikely. Our golden child is lying in a hospital bed," Cath snickered.

"Your sister is right...good try, my son. I will leave when I feel like the danger has passed, not before. Mama will see you tomorrow," she said, leaning to brush a kiss to his head before moving to the door.

Squeezing his hand, Alex smiled. "See you tomorrow, Davie. Try to get some rest," she said, following her mother.

Offering him a wry smile, Cath stepped to the edge of the bed. "You're really lucky, you know that?"

"I know, Cat," Dave sighed.

Sniffing, Cath shifted next to the bed. "Then could you remember this before you go and scare the crap out of everybody again. You know, I'm not a hell of a lot younger than you."

"I'm sorry, Kitty Cat," Dave said softly.

Shaking her head, Cath genuinely smiled, "Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Mari's husband. I think she tried to kill him today for getting her pregnant with twins five years ago."

"Mari," Dave groaned. "Has anybody -"

"I'm checking in with her hourly, Davie," Cath confided softly. "She's a wreck, but Tommy's there with her. Just don't go anywhere! You are NOT leaving me in charge of that one. Sisterly duties only extend so far. And I do NOT do hysterical Mari." Leaning down she brushed a kiss against Dave's cheek and gave JJ's hand a squeeze. "JJ, keep us in the loop tonight, okay?"

"I will," JJ agreed as she watched Cath leave the room. Turning her eyes back to David's, JJ asked, "Are you satisfied now? You've driven Cath to niceness!"

Shaking her head, JJ replied as she laced her fingers with his, "Not me, I'm afraid. This one is all you, David. If you hadn't had a heart attack….."

"Mild, honey, mild," Rossi interrupted, tightening his hand around hers.

"….Then you wouldn't have forced her to show her nice side. And trust me, I'd already determined that all of your sisters think you walk on water, whether they want to admit it or not." JJ concluded, smiling weakly as she tucked her legs up on the bed, a yawn escaping her lips.

Taking a hard look at his fiancé, Rossi tugged her closer, leaning up to press his lips against hers as he said softly, "I think I'm finished talking about my sisters, Bella."

"Well, get ready, because I can't hold off our team members any longer. They all want to see you with their own eyes and know for themselves that you're on the road to recovery," JJ murmured against his chest.

"Oh, good, I'll be getting my eighth ass-chewing of the day," Dave growled.

"Then, the Sheriff would like an opportunity to know that he didn't kill you," JJ laughed. "You took ten years off that man's life when you went down."

"As if I'd let that little twerp take me down," Dave snorted. "I swear to God, law enforcement is getting not only younger, but stupider, too."

"He tried to help us, Dave," JJ chastised. "I was just a little immoveable."

"I can only imagine," Dave murmured, burying a hand in the back of her hair. "I never meant for you to have to go through that, Bella."

"Then do everybody a favor and try to behave, okay?" JJ replied.

"Quiet as church mice, Cara," Dave promised.

"That'll be the day," JJ snorted.

Pulling her closer, Rossi eased her down beside him in the bed as he whispered, "Keeping my promises this time, Bella."

Starting to protest, JJ tried to push back up as she said, "David, I can't be lying down! I need to…."

"There's nothing you need to do but rest right here with me, Jennifer." Rossi's voice was calm, but brooked no argument as he pressed the buttons to raise the bed slightly, tumbling them both closer together.

"David, I can't! I just said the team is waiting and…"

Pressing a cool finger to her lips, Rossi stopped her as he said, "Honey, if you want me to rest, then I need you to rest with me. I can see the strain on your face, and I'm not going to give up easily on this one."

She whispered, subconsciously pressing her hand against his gown-covered chest, "I've just been trying to take care of everything, David. You don't need to worry about me or anything right now."

"Bullshit, Jennifer." His eyes snapped to hers as he let out the curse. "For the next few minutes, Bella, I just want to hold you. Now would you please just cooperate?"

Sighing, JJ allowed herself to take what he was offering, her body molding slowly against his, feeling his fingers twine gently with hers as they pressed against his chest. And she fell asleep to the sound of his beating heart.

*********************

Thirty minutes later as JJ slumbered beside him on the bed, Dave heard a soft knock followed by an opening door. As Hotch stuck his dark head inside, Dave raised a finger to his lips.

Nodding silently, Hotch moved soundlessly inside the door, shutting it gently behind him.

"Team's here," Hotch whispered.

"Tell 'em they'll have to wait until she wakes up on her own," Dave quietly rumbled as he cast a pointed look at the woman on asleep on his chest. "No one disturbs her, Aaron."

Nodding his understanding, Hotch whispered, "You scared the hell out of her today, Dave. I've...I've never seen anybody look like that. For a few moments there, I was pretty sure we were gonna need two ambulances instead of just one."

"I know," Dave murmured, idly brushing the back of his fingers across her cheek. "I scared us both."

"She's right, you know. You've got to slow down," Hotch said softly. "If you don't, you're going to lose everything you just found."

"I know that, too, Aaron," Dave nodded. "If I hadn't figured it out already, I saw it in technicolor today." Looking at his friend, Dave shook his head. "I've never felt pain like that, Hotch. I remember looking up in her eyes and thinking that this was it...and I was so sorry. I still had things I wanted to do."

"Then I suggest you start prioritizing, my friend. You learned today that you aren't immortal. Make the time you've got count," Hotch quietly advised.

"I plan on it." Meeting Aaron's eyes, Dave murmured, "I need to thank you for what you did today, too."

"Don't thank me, Dave," Hotch snorted. "If I'd listened to JJ and gotten between you and that sheriff, maybe we wouldn't be here now."

"Yeah, man, eventually, we would have been. Unfortunately, my stubborn ass needed a wakeup call and this was it," Dave said regretfully.

"In spades," Hotch agreed. "Look, I'll tell the team to give it another hour. You'll be lucky if the nurses let you two sleep that long at a stretch."

Nodding his agreement, Dave looked down at the woman resting against him. "She needs to rest. She's been killing herself for weeks, trying to save my miserable life...and I did this to her anyway."

"She'll forgive you for it once, Dave. But, if I know JJ at all, you won't get a second shot," Hotch warned.

"I realize that. We'll work it out," Dave declared resolutely.

"See that you do. I'd hate to lose two of my best agents...but, I have a feeling one of you wouldn't do very well without the other now."

"No," Dave replied, brushing a strand of hair off JJ's cheek, "I don't think we would." Watching as his friend walked back to the door, Dave swallowed past the emotion clogging his throat. "Hotch?"

Turning, Hotch replied, "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**How do I say "thank you" to such a wonderful writing partner and best friend like Tracia (ilovetvalot)? ****Without her, this story would have never been completed. ****Please take time to check out her new stories….you'll love them!**

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. More chapters are coming very soon, we promise. ****Please continue to let us know what you are thinking!**


	38. Chapter 38

A mere thirty minutes later, it was the sound of Garcia's distant squeals of joy that actually awakened both of the occupants of the bed, much to Hotch's dismay and chagrin.

JJ's eyes snapped open wide as she heard her best friend's muffled yelps, and she tried to focus her vision. But the man beside her, the one that was still attached to a various machines and wires, had conveniently slapped his hand over her eyes as he muttered, "Just ignore them, Bella, and I promise that they'll go away."

Slipping her tiny hand over his, JJ easily pushed it away as she turned to face him and said, "When has that worked for us in the past, David? Our team has the honing powers of superheroes, remember? They would find us no matter what."

Sighing, Rossi reached for the side panel on the bed, the motor whirring as they moved into a sitting position. He asked softly, "You feel better after your nap?"

"I'm at least a little more coherent," JJ replied, running a hand through her tangled hair as she examined his face closely. "But I should be asking you that question, David. You're the one that I'm worried about."

Rossi was about to once again assure her of his continued improvement when the door to his room burst open, slamming hard against the wall as Penelope Garcia stood in the doorway, eyes wide and smile even wider. And the rest of their team peered over her shoulder, eyes and expressions identical copies of the technical genius.

"Oh, my little gumdrops!" Garcia wailed, marching into the room with purpose. "What have they been doing to you here?"

Rossi muttered, "You better take this one, Jennifer. I have a feeling she's not going to listen to me anyway."

Squeezing his hand, JJ turned to face Garcia as she said, smiling, "Garcie, David's doing better. See for yourself."

"Oh, God, Jennifer. Why did you tell her that?" Rossi said, flopping his head back onto the pillow.

Flying forward, Garcia ran to envelop them both in a great hug as her hip hit the bed's controls, sending both JJ and Dave flying forward.

Pulling Garcia back quickly, Morgan chastised as Dave quickly righted the bed, "Mama, the man just survived a heart attack, let's try not to kill him our first five minutes here. I think those people in the white coats tend to frown on that!"

Settling them both back against the pillows again, Dave looked over the ragtag group. "Good God! You're all here!"

"Where the hell else are we gonna be, man?" Morgan asked with a furrowed brow.

"How 'bout working the case," Dave said with a concerned look at Hotch. "I'm fine...get back out there and fine those kids."

"Those kids have already all been found, Dave," Emily soothed. "Safe, sound and unharmed. Your profile was spot on...once we convinced the sheriff that you actually knew what you were talking about."

"Yes, it was quite interesting actually, socially speaking. Emily used your heart attack as a...what did you call it, Morgan?"

"She guilt tripped him, kid," Derek supplied.

Shrugging, Dave looked around. "Whatever worked. But all the kids are okay?"

"They were fine, Dave," Hotch said calmly. "Scared but unharmed. The unsub really did have a father superiority complex, just as you thought. He didn't want to hurt them...he wanted to prove that he was capable of being a father...even if he had to steal the children to do it."

"In short, he was just the latest whack job in a long line of whack jobs," Garcia shrugged.

"Colorful, Garcia. But accurate," Hotch nodded.

"Really, it was a highly interesting psychological phenomena," Reid added, his eyes excited as he warmed up to his topic. "You should have seen the entire location that the UnSub had developed."

"Reid, not now," Hotch warned, his eyes shifting sideways toward the young doctor.

Stepping forward, Reid said eagerly, "But it is a highly important segment of the entire situation, guys." Hands waving, Reid emphasized, "The long-term implications of the details of the surroundings will be a pivotal point in the prosecution."

Rossi grimaced as Reid's hands made contact with his IV, the plastic tubing jerking tightly against the tape on his arm. He growled, "I think he just ripped the hair off my arm, Jennifer."

"Hush, honey." JJ murmured, rubbing her hand soothingly over the spot. "You've got plenty other to replace it."

Grabbing the skinny agent, Emily easily shifted Reid back away from the bed as she said, laughing, "Trust me, Reid, we'll talk about all of that later. You can share your impressions with the Sheriff again."

Morgan muttered under his breath, "Oh, God, don't make us sit through that again."

Ignoring the rest of the group, Garcia started to fold the blue blanket at the end of the bed as she asked, "How long will you be staying here, Agent Rossi?"

"Not long," Rossi said firmly just at the same time as JJ declared, "As long as the doctor says."

"Well, in a rare display of humanity, our Section Chief has authorized the unit for a month's standdown," Hotch told the team.

"You're kidding," Dave accused with a laugh. "Erin Strauss has never been human a day in her life. What's the ulterior motive?"

"More than likely she's trying to give you the time you need to recover so that the BAU doesn't lose its brightest star. The publicity that you've brought the unit since your return has put the beam of attention directly on us...my supposition is that Strauss doesn't want to lose the support she gained when you came back."

"Then she won't mind changing a few things then, will she?" JJ said tersely. "For God's sake, this taking back to back cases crap has got to end. You can't tell me that didn't contribute to Dave's condition, Hotch!"

"No, JJ, I can't," Hotch replied carefully.

"Jennifer, I don't want to discuss this now." Grabbing her hand again, Rossi said abruptly, "As much as I despise Erin Strauss, she's not to blame for my current condition."

"Somebody is, David," JJ replied adamantly.

"Dammit, woman…" Rossi yelled, his eyes flashing.

"Don't you raise your voice to me, David Rossi, especially today." JJ smacked his chest as she said with a deep frown, "You are lying in a hospital bed in the middle of a state that is not our own, hooked up to God only knows how many machines and medicines, and you have the audacity to…"

It didn't take Rossi more than her first five words to realize that he had made a monumental mistake. "Jen, honey…"

"Don't you honey me right now, David Xavier Rossi," she snapped back, waving her hands at the monitors around them. But as one of the multiple monitors suddenly beeped loudly, JJ's eyes snapped back to his in fear, her hands clutching at his as she said, breathlessly, "David! What's wrong?"

Rossi glanced over at the machine, wondering the very same thing himself. "Nothing, Jennifer. Nothing hurts, I promise."

"Maybe it's our signal to let you two be alone for the night," Hotch said judiciously, easily gauging the situation in the room. Looking at the gathered team members, he said meaningfully, "Don't you all agree?"

The door opened then, and a tall nurse stepped into the crowded space, her face frowning. Looking at Rossi, she said as she moved toward the side of the bed, "How are you feeling, Agent Rossi?"

"He's beeping. I yelled, and now he's beeping!" JJ said frantically, pointing to the offending machine as the team filed out.

"Babe," Dave murmured, burying a hand in her hair when she would have hopped off the bed.

"It's okay, ma'am," the nurse soothed. "That isn't his heart monitor. It's his IV release. One of his bags is dry," she said, shaking a full one in front of JJ's face. "You won't kill the patient by raising your voice. From the tidbits that I've gathered this afternoon, he deserves it," she said sternly, with a raised brow at her patient.

"Been talking to my mother or my sisters?" Dave grumbled.

"Both," the nurse informed him pleasantly. "And I've watched the lady beside you all day. In my opinion, you deserve to have your ass kicked."

"Great bedside manner that you've got there, lady," Dave complained.

"Nothing wrong with a little honesty now and again," the woman shrugged, hanging his bag and making the necessary adjustments. Looking at JJ, she smiled. "I'm assuming that you're staying the night?"

"I'm not leaving him," JJ said, shaking her head.

"Honey," Dave began.

Flashing her determined eyes at him again, JJ repeated, "I am NOT leaving!"

"I understand, ma'am. I'll have a cot rolled in," the nurse said, her tone understanding.

"The hell you will," Dave growled. "If she stays, she'll sleep with me!"

JJ shook her head rapidly as she said, doggedly, "David, you'll sleep better if you…"

"I'll sleep better if you're right here where I can touch you and know you're safe, Jennifer." Rossi finished for her, his tone unwavering. "No more discussion."

JJ turned to the nurse, saying quickly, "Tell him that he's being unreasonable. Surely you have some sort of hospital policy that…."

"Policy be damned, Jennifer," Rossi snapped, his hand gently tightening around her wrist. "I'm writing my own policy right now, and it says that you are sleeping in this comfortable bed with a comfortable pillow, not on some torture chamber posing as a cot."

The nurse merely raised her eyebrows as she crossed her arms over her chest and said sternly, "I'm assuming that you are not wanting to raise your blood pressure, Agent Rossi. Tell me I'm assuming correctly."

"You're correct," JJ said with a glare, answering for him. "Isn't she, David?"

Closing his eyes, Rossi merely shook his head as he muttered, "I'm not going to win this, am I?"

Biting back a grin as she studied her patient, the nurse decided to exercise a small measure of mercy for him. "Personally," she drawled slowly, "it's my opinion that whatever keeps the patient happiest and calmest is generally the best thing for the patient. And, if that happens to involve his wife sleeping beside him, as long as you remain stable, I have no problem with it."

Turning grateful eyes to the woman beside the bed, Dave replied, "She's my fiancee at the moment, but close enough. I'll take it!"

"I somehow thought you would. But, I have some conditions, Agent Rossi. You have to eat ALL your dinner, not just move it around on your plate AND you have to make a lap around our illustrious hallway. That's the deal, take it or leave it," the nurse said firmly.

"Done," Dave nodded, tightening his arm around JJ. Glancing down at her, Dave said, "See how cooperative I am when I deal with someone reasonable, Bella?"

"Don't push it, Rossi," JJ grumbled.

Ducking his head, Hotch hid his sudden smile as he said gruffly, "Okay, that's our signal, guys." Patting Rossi on the shoulder, he said, "We'll check on you in the morning, Dave."

"I just don't know if we should leave you here, my little angelfish," Garcia fretted, wringing her hands.

"Come on, little mama." Morgan wrapped his arm around Garcia's shoulders as he forcefully moved her from the foot of the bed. "JJ's more than capable of corralling our difficult patient."

"But who's going to take care of Jayje?" Garcia asked, her eyes worried.

"Garcie, I'll be fine," JJ assured quickly, not missing the look that crossed David's face.

Looking up from adjusting the monitors, the nurse said with a smile, "Trust me, ma'am, the entire nursing shift is under strict orders from a tiny Italian woman to make sure that both of these agents have everything they need. She was extremely specific in her commands, so I don't think that there is anything to worry about."

"That's my mother," Rossi grumbled, tightening his grip on JJ's hand again.

As the team finally exited the small room, followed by the nurse, Rossi looked up at JJ and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he said, "We're all alone for the evening, babe. Got any ideas?"

"Uh huh," JJ replied. "And they involve you following the nurses' orders to a tee, then both of us getting a good night's sleep."

Rossi grabbed her hand, pulling her back down beside him as he said, voice low, "I know that telling you not to worry is not going to magically make you happy, is it?"

"Until you're safe and sound at Little Creek, I don't think I'm going to ever quit worrying, David." Her eyes never left his as she said, quietly, "Is that too much to ask?"

"No, honey, it's not," Rossi replied. Slipping his hand around her waist, Rossi stroked her hip gently as he added, "We'll get home soon, honey. I promise."

_______________________________________________

**Again, thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. Tracia and I appreciate your kind words, and would love to hear what you think about these new chapters. Please let us know!**


	39. Chapter 39

Three days later, Rossi sighed in absolute relief as he lowered himself onto his favorite couch in his favorite den in his favorite house. Glancing around the bright room, Rossi grinned in appreciation at the familiar surroundings, leaning his head back against the pillows.

But, apparently, he was the only one experiencing this sense of relief. For no matter how much his Jennifer had professed that she would relax, he had not seen any evidence of it so far.

If the woman currently pouring over the American Heart Association's fascist cookbook fluffed his pillow one more time, he was fairly certain he was either going to tie her to a chair or lock her in a closet.

Seeing her bent blonde head carefully studying the book in her lap, Dave grumbled, "Doesn't matter what new recipe you pull out of that thing, Jen...it's still gonna taste like cardboard."

"Is that a complaint, David?" JJ asked, without looking up.

"Nuh uh! That's a fact," Dave replied unapologetically. "God! I could use a scotch right about now," he said, looking around the room.

Glaring at him, JJ shook her head. "You heard the doctor, Rossi. You get one glass of wine a night, IF you eat your meal. No more scotch...and no more coffee...in any form."

"Damn it, Bella. You've come after my food, my scotch, my OCCASIONAL cigar...what's next? Sex?"

"As a matter of fact-" JJ began.

"Don't!" Dave growled. "There's a line in the sand, Bella, and that's it! I am NOT giving up sex! Forget it! You just shoot me now if those are the kind of thoughts you're spinning over there! It'd be kinder!" Dave railed.

"Don't use that tone with me, David Rossi, if you ever have any intentions of seeing me naked again in the future," JJ snapped back, dropping the cookbook to the couch. "I'm only repeating the exact things that the doctor said."

"The doctor exaggerates, Jennifer. He has to give us the worst case scenario, and let me assure you that I'm not a worst case," Rossi explained.

"Well, you'll have an opportunity to explain all of that to the doctor in about an hour," JJ replied, glancing down at her watch.

Rossi said suspiciously, "I don't have a doctor's appointment today, Jennifer. I would know. You have them marked in big red circles on the calendar on the refrigerator so that the whole world will know."

"Not an appointment." JJ said, grabbing the cookbook again as she stood up. "A housecall."

Pushing up from the couch, Rossi said firmly, "None of my doctors make housecalls, Bella, so I don't know what you've got up your sleeve. Whatever you're thinking…." Rossi's voice trailed off as he suddenly realized what she had meant, and his eyes narrowed as he said ominously, "Jennifer Jareau soon to be Rossi, tell me that you did not make plans for George Waller to show up here."

"That's exactly what I did, David," JJ snapped. "And I expect you to be nice and hospitable and act like you have the sense the Good Lord gave you!"

"Bella," Dave groaned.

"AND you will apologize for the way you've been avoiding his phone calls! If it hadn't been for that man's cooperation, you might have had a heart attack a lot sooner than you did!"

"He blabbed," Dave whined.

"He was CONCERNED and took Mama and me into his confidence. He had your best interests at heart," JJ said with a firm shake of her head.

"Still blabbed," Dave muttered under his breath.

"STILL don't care," JJ mimicked.

"Okay, okay, I'll play nice with Georgie, IF you'll agree that we get an answer on resuming our normal activities - and you KNOW which one I'm talking about!"

Rolling her eyes, JJ shrugged. "Always thinking with the brain in your pants," JJ sighed. "Can't you focus on something a little more important?"

"Trust me, Bella, the brain in my pants thinks it IS important! And so do I!" Dave retorted.

"David, if keeping you alive means that we never sleep together again, then guess which one I'm gonna choose?" JJ fired back, hands on her hips.

"Not an option, Jennifer." In less than five seconds, Dave had a very surprised Jennifer Jareau pulled hard against him, securely wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her from escaping. Grinning into her surprised face, Rossi said determinedly, "Didn't that cardiologist tell me that a little exercise was a good thing?"

Struggling to escape his grip, JJ slapped her hand against his arm as she said sharply, "David, we are not doing this! And I know for a fact that your doctor didn't mean this!"

"But I don't think he would have any problem with me doing this," Rossi said as his mouth descended on hers, easily taking advantage of the element of surprise as he eased them back onto the couch.

Hearing her squeak as his lips covered hers, Dave took advantage of her surprise, his tongue quickly slipping past gasping lips to lay siege to something he considered uniquely his own. Coaxing her response took longer than usual, but he wasn't anything if not persuasive and moments later he felt her relax completely into his arms, returning his kiss.

Mentally cursing as the doorbell pierced the pleasurable haze they were in, he groaned as JJ tore her lips from his. Jumping out of his lap, she straightened her shirt quickly. Shaking a finger in his direction, JJ ordered, "David, you WILL behave!" as she headed toward the heavy oak front door.

"Wanna bet?" Rossi grumbled as he flopped back against the dark leather, willing his body to relax. This woman was apparently bound and determined to make his life a living hell, in one form or another.

The sound of voices in the small foyer broke through his self-imposed introspection, and he glanced up. Expecting to see his old childhood friend, he couldn't bite back the groan that escaped as he realized that not only had George made his foretold appearance, but he had brought company. Well known company.

Mentally stiffening his spine, Dave nodded to his mother as he said through clenched teeth, "Mama, I didn't know you were going to be joining us today."

Annamaria Rossi stalked into the living room, dropping her ever-present black purse on the hearth as she said stridently, "I haven't heard from my only son all day, and that's the greeting I get? You're not glad to see me?"

"Mama, that's not what I meant, and you know it." Rossi said quickly, throwing a dark look in Jennifer's direction. "I just was unaware that you were going to be able to spend time with us today."

Annamaria waved a hand toward the tall man standing with JJ as she said, "When I found out that Georgie was coming this direction, I decided to invite myself." Taking a moment to smile beatifically at JJ, she added, "Of course, Jennifer always seems glad to see me" She then turns back to Rossi and says with a frown, "She apparently remembers her matters, which is more than I can say for my son. Aren't you going to say hello to your oldest friend?"

"Mama, I was getting there." Rossi said, sighing as he turned to face the other man in the room. Waving a hand toward the side chair, Rossi grinned grimly as he said, "You may as well sit down, George. I don't think these women intend for this to be a short visit."

George Waller returned the grin as he eased down into the side wing chair. Leaning forward, propping his elbows on his knees, George asked plainly, "Davie, are you trying to kill yourself on purpose or are you just really stupid?"

Jaw tightening, Dave bit the inside of his cheek to keep from saying something he might regret. He'd learned that lesson the hard way and didn't care to repeat it. Glancing at JJ, Dave drew in a deep breath. "Don't know what you're talking about, Georgie, I've been following the doctor's orders since I got home."

"Better late than never, I guess," George shrugged. "How long did they tell you you'd be sidelined for?" George asked.

Capturing JJ's hand as she came to stand beside him, he tugged her down on the couch and fitted her under the curve of his arm. "The cardiologist said to take a month off. I should be able to return as the team ends its standdown."

"Do you think that's too soon, Dr. George?" JJ asked hastily.

Staring at George as he opened his mouth, Dave cut him off, "George isn't a cardiologist, are ya, Georgie?"

"No, he's a doctor with twenty-five years experience," JJ said tersely, "and I asked him the question, not you!"

Chuckling, George shook his head at the two of them. "The information sounds about right to me, JJ."

"See, honey," Rossi said triumphantly, "George agrees with me and the battery of doctors that have already told us the very same thing. I'm perfectly fine."

Raising his hand, George says seriously, "But…"

"No. No buts," Rossi interrupts, his face darkening. "There is nothing to object to here, and I've got doctors in two states who agree that my recovery should be uneventful and quick."

Pinching is leg, hard, JJ ignored Rossi's curse as she looked at George, eyes wide, "Ignore him, Dr. George, and finish your statement."

Biting back a smile at the site of his oldest friend firmly under the control of the petite blonde, George said smoothly, "All I was going to say is that I highly suggest that you make this a lifestyle of change, Davie, and not just a month's worth of quick-fix ideas."

"You don't need to worry about that," JJ answers, smiling grimly. "We've already had that discussion, haven't we, David?"

"Many times, Bella," Rossi says obediently, knowing that at this point he's going to have to surrender this battle to win the war.

George continues, leaning back in his chair and propping one ankle on his knee, "Has your doctor mentioned anything about having some home health care over the next few weeks?"

JJ's head swiveled quickly, her voice surprised as she asked, "Is that something that he needs?"

Mama Rossi asked, leaning forward, "Is there something more wrong with Davie than we know, Georgie? Is there a reason he needs a nurse?"

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Rossi said adamantly, nailing George with a pointed glare. "Quit giving these two ideas! Next thing I know they'll have Nurse Ratchet in here, determined to make my life more of a living hell than it already is."

"I was just kidding, Davie, ladies," Georgie said, his gaze shifting form one worried woman's face to another.

"Nice joke, asshole! Now, I'll have to convince her that I'm telling the complete truth and payback's a bitch. Remember, Georgie, I know how to play the game."

"Oh, I remember, you overblown windbag. My point is that you have to take everything that those people in the white coats tell you seriously!"

"I got it! I got it!" Dave blustered. "And believe me, if I didn't get it, the woman beside me would make sure I received it. LOUD and CLEAR."

Annamaria sighed as she says, nodding to JJ, "My son is right, Georgie. His Jennifer will ensure that he follows every rule known to mankind." Standing up, Annamaria motions to JJ as she adds, "Why don't you and I leave these two overgrown children to their little games? We'll spend some time out on that beautiful deck that I like so well."

JJ glanced worriedly at Rossi as she says, "Mama, I'm not sure I should…"

"Ba!" Annamaria said with a wave of her hand. "There is a perfectly competent member of the medical profession sitting right there, more than capable of handling anything that my idiotic son might attempt."

Seeing the look in his mother's face, Rossi gently pushes JJ into a standing position as he says reassuringly, "Go take a break with Mama, Bella. I promise to behave myself."

Waiting until both beautiful women had disappeared onto the deck with his thick glass door closed between them, Rossi hissed at George, "I'm gonna kick your ass, Old Man. Just as soon as I'm sure I can do it without having another heart attack!"

"Bring it, moron! I did what I had to do to get your asshat attention! Furthermore, if you'd have been me, you'd have done it even quicker than I did!"

"Be that as it may, asshole, I now have a fiancee refusing to sleep with me, thank YOU very much!"

"Hey, don't blame me! I'M not the dickhead that had the heart attack!" George retorted. "I'M the one that tried to WARN you!"

"We don't have time for the blame game, man! You gotta help me convince Jen that I'm perfectly able to resume normal relations WITHOUT my mother hearing! Please!" Dave growled.

"And if I don't?" George asked, his eyes grinning across the room.

"Let's just say that I still have proof of your little escapades in those few weeks before you asked Mayson to marry you." Rossi said with an evil grin. "Unescapable photoraphic proof."

Eyes narrowing, George said with a growl, "Not even you would be that low to bring up something that happened 30 years ago."

"Wanna bet?" Rossi asked conversationally, casting a harried glance at the door. "I'm not playing here, man."

George hissed, "No shit." Sighing, he leaned back in the chair as he said, "Look, man, it would make me happy to never think about your intimate life whatsoever. But apparently you're dead set on dragging me into the middle of this."

"Hell, you put yourself there whenever you decided to blab everything you knew to my sainted mother, who decided to share with that pushy little blonde." Rossi replied. "And while I love them both dearly, I have no sympathy for you, and I expect you to help me get out of this little situation."

"Damn, man, just tell her that it's no different than a brisk 20 minute walk. No difference in the amount of stress on your heart, if you get my drift."

"Don't tell me." Pointing quickly toward the door, Rossi said, "Tell her. She'll listen to you because you have those two magic letters after your name"

George sighed as he said, "I'll figure out a way to let her know that you're cleared, Davie. But I want the originals and the negatives of those photos destroyed. Do we have a deal?"

"Easily done." Nodding, Rossi said grimly, "And well worth it, my friend. Well worth it."

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Again, thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. Tracia and I appreciate your kind words, and would love to hear what you think about these new chapters. Please let us know!**


	40. Chapter 40

Two hours later, Rossi watched as JJ flitted around their bedroom, her motions jerky as she slipped off her jewelry and carefully placed it in the carved box on the dresser. Pushing off the doorframe, he stepped into the room and slid behind her, sliding hands down her hips as he pulled her back against him. Breathing against her neck, he asked quietly, "What's wrong, Bella?"

Smiling unsteadily, JJ met his reflection in the mirror as she said, "Nothing."

Rubbing comforting circles against her body, Rossi replied, "Then why do you look like you're ready to bolt out of the room any second now?"

Leaning her head back against his shoulder, JJ murmured, "I'm not, David, I promise. I guess I just have a lot on my mind."

Rossi spun her softly in his arms, easily caging her against the heavy furniture as he asked, "That wouldn't happen to include a certain conversation you had with George, would it?"

"I KNEW you put him up to that!" JJ blushed.

"Hey, in my defense, I was totally upfront and honest with you about my intention to clear the runway tonight. And since Georgie has those magical two letters after his name and we don't see my doctor until a week from Friday, I made an executive decision to get you the answers you needed," Dave said unapologetically, as his hands gently stroked her hips.

"It's not like you've been deprived since you made your move, David," JJ huffed. "I seem to remember us being very active before you heart attack."

"Perhaps, but, then again, before you, Bella, it had been a long dry walk in the desert for me," Dave replied, easily pulling her small frame against his. "And I don't care to repeat the experience, especially when I have a woman that loves me as much as I do her in bed with me."

"I don't care what Dr. George says, this CAN'T be good for you," JJ said, shaking her head as she tried to step out of his arms.

"Haven't you ever heard that a good romp between the sheets is the best stress relief there is," Dave groaned, holding her steady.

"Yeah, and I'm convinced it's some lie that horny men tell their frazzled wives in order to get laid," JJ retorted, trying not to laugh.

Raising his eyes to the ceiling and begging God for strength - and maybe just a little prayer to increase his chances of getting lucky, he moaned, "Honey, please!"

Slapping his bare chest, JJ snorted. "Fine! But I swear to God, Rossi, you try to die while we're having sex and no power in the world will ever convince me to get in your bed again!"

*****************

An hour or so later, JJ realized that she was content. She was completely and totally content, wrapped in the strong arms of the man that she honestly hoped to spend the rest of her life with. Sighing, she felt herself literally lolling against him, her arms and legs tangled with his.

Feeling her warm breath against his neck, Rossi stroked her hair absently as he said, "Well, did I prove myself worthy, Bella?"

Faintly slapping at his bare chest, JJ mumbled through her yawn, "Quit bragging, David. It doesn't become you."

"Now, would I do such a thing?" Rossi asked, grinning down at the beautiful face beside him.

"Absolutely." Capturing his hand that had suddenly started roaming over considerably delicate parts of her body, JJ added archly, "You don't have to be so smug about it."

"Hey, I thought you'd be thrilled that I didn't keel over in the middle." Rossi said, innocence in his voice and on his face. "I think that was one of your regulations for getting back in bed with me in the future. And I take those stipulations very seriously, considering I'd hate to give up one of my favorite pastimes."

"If I could move right now, I swear I would wipe that grin right off of your face," JJ retorted as her body betrayed her and pressed closer against him.

Easing his hand away from her grasp, he pulled her on top of him as he said, evilly, "And it appeared to me that you might have enjoyed yourself a couple of times, Bella. Apparently I haven't lost my touch."

"And you know that my problem wasn't with your touch; it was with your heart," JJ replied.

"My heart is going to be just fine...at least it will be, once you tell me when you plan on making an honest man out of me."

Huffing out an irritated breath, JJ turned to her side to stare into his eyes. "Aren't we pushy tonight? First, you talk me back into your bed and now, you want to nail me down on a wedding date."

"Hey, unless you want Mama to hijack the preparations, Bella, I suggest you start making some concrete plans. Otherwise, your wedding is going to be placed into my mother's and Satan's sisters' greedy little hands," Dave warned.

"Dave, I'm not sure you're even up to --" JJ began.

"Don't do it, Jen. Do not use my heart attack as a reason to postpone our wedding. You won't like the consequences. I'll have you on a private plane to Vegas within the hour," he said darkly. "And then YOU can deal with Mama and the sisters."

"You can't accuse me of postponing something that we never put a date and a time to," JJ threw back.

Pushing up from the mattress, Dave reached for his cell phone on the nightstand. "Vegas, it is."

Rolling quickly, JJ slammed her hand over his as she said, glaring, "Don't you dare, David Rossi."

Refusing to give up the phone, Rossi shook his head as he said, "Jennifer, unless you've missed it, I'm serious about this."

"And I'm serious about not getting married in the tackiest city west of the Mississippi, thank you very much," JJ snapped back, straddling Rossi's waist. Tightening her grip on his hand, she asserted, "I want a real wedding, not something that features a flying Elvis and his flying blue suede shoes."

"Look, Bella, I don't care if Elvis skydives off of the Eiffel Tower on a polka-dotted unicorn as long as he officially ties the knot for us," Rossi said, yanking her closer. "So put up or shut up, Jennifer. Pick a date or we're off to the Graceland of the West."

Pressing her hand against his chest, feeling the strong beat of his heart against her skin, JJ suddenly felt her hesitation leaving. Snapping her baby blues to his, she heard the surprise in her own voice as she said, nodding slowly, "This weekend. I'll marry you this weekend."

"Now, there's a plan I can get on board with," Dave smiled gratefully.

Collapsing against his chest, JJ kept her hand on his wrist. "Release the phone, Rossi," she ordered.

Dropping the phone back to the bedside table, Dave settled both hands on JJ's hips as he grinned up at her.

"Happy now?" she asked pertly, sliding her arms around his neck.

"I'd be happier if you'd settle that delectable body of yours about four inches lower, Dave suggested with a leer.

"No chance, Rossi," JJ laughed, rolling back to her side of the bed. "You wanted a wedding...we need to talk details."

"As far as I know, all we need is a license, two rings, and a minister," Dave shrugged. "What other details are there?"

"How many times have you been married?" JJ asked rhetorically. Ticking on her fingers, she said, "We need a church, we'll have to let everyone know, you'll have to get fitted for a tux, and then there's the matter of a dress for me."

Grinning widely, Rossi slid his fingers up her spine as he commented, "What you're wearing right now works for me."

Studiously ignoring him, JJ continued her litany as she thought out loud. "Maybe Garcia can help me find a dress on short notice. Or do you think that one of your sisters knows someone who can help?"

"Bella, as much as I love my sisters, I draw the line at discussing wedding couture with them." Grabbing her hands again, Rossi drew her attention back to him as he asked, "I'm serious, Bella. We don't need anyone there but us. I want to marry you, not put on a show for the entire Eastern Seaboard."

Gripping his hand, JJ said slowly, "I'm only going to do this once, David, and I don't ever want to forget it. I want to remember every single moment of it."

"Bella, I want the marriage...the wedding is just window dressing," Dave insisted.

"No, David. NO!" JJ hissed with a clenched jaw. "You've done this three times. This is your fourth. That, in and of itself, is enough to give me a serious pause. But, there is no way I'm going to let you rob me just because you've already dragged your ass down the proverbial aisle three times before. You'll get on this ship, Dave, or I swear, I'll sink the son of a bitch!"

There were few things, and people, that David Rossi feared. In his childhood, Mother Superior had haunted more than one of his dreams, her patented glare the plague of the entire grade school on 25th Street. As a teenager, the father of his then-favorite-girl had made a believer out of him whenever he dared to bring the little darling home three minutes after curfew. And as an adult, he had learned to be leery of his mother's ability to read his mind and then develop appropriate punishments for crimes he had only thought of committing.

But none of that compared to the look of fury and the determined tone that he was hearing and seeing from the tiny little blonde next to him. And for once in his life, David Rossi did the smart thing the first time around, rather than having to learn from his mistakes. He had a very distinct feeling that there wouldn't be a second chance with this woman, and by God, he wasn't going to give her any reason to change her mind.

"You want a church, Bella? I'll hire a contactor to build our own personal chapel. You want a dress? Pick the designer and I'll have him or her flown here tomorrow morning." Meeting her eyes, Dave said without hesitation,. "Whatever you want, you'll get it as long as I get you."

Leaning back against the headboard of the bed, JJ said grudgingly, "Well, at least that's a start."

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'd never really looked at the whole wedding thing through your eyes. You're right. This is your first...and ONLY...time. I shouldn't have reacted like that. It's just...in the grand scope of things, I just want to be married to you. I want to know that I'll have you here every morning and every night. But, believe me when I say, I'll give you whatever you want...happily."

"I don't want a huge fiasco, you know," JJ grumbled.

"Even if you did, if that's what you wanted, I'd give it to you," Dave shrugged.

"You can stop kissing up...I'm not gonna back out," JJ said, looking away.

Tracing his fingers around the curve of her jaw, Rossi gently turned her face so that he could once again see those blue eyes. Staring into them, he said softly, "I'm not kissing up or whatever you might think I am doing. I'm serious, Bella. If I don't have you, then my life is not worth living. And if a wedding….a real wedding…is what you want, then I want it, too."

Leaning into his touch, JJ whispered, "I want the fairytale, David. I never realized that I did until now."

"And I want us to live happily ever after, so I think we can make those two things a reality, don't you?"

JJ nodded, his fingers whispering against her face as she said, a touch of awe in her voice, "We're really going to do this, aren't we? We're really going to get married?"

Taking advantage of her momentary distraction, Rossi slid a warm hand to cup her neck, drawing her closer. Just as his lips met hers, he whispered, "I love you, Bella, and by Sunday night, you're going to officially be Mrs. David Rossi."

_________________________________________

****

**As always, I could have never finished this story without Tracia's pushing, prodding, and agreeing to co-write with me. Thanks, my friend!**

Thanks for your kind reviews, my fanfic friends. Please let us know what you are thinking.


	41. Chapter 41

Staring down at the scribbled list that was apparently hastily written on the back of a crumpled envelope, JJ scrunched her eyes as she said, "David, I don't know what you were thinking, but there's no way I can read this list. You have the handwriting of a serial killer!"

Biting back the retort that was hanging on the tip of his tongue, Dave reminded himself that in less than 24 hours, he would have a ring on that woman's finger and life-long commitment to love and honor each other even if it killed them. And he was beginning to wonder if it just might.

Reaching for the paper, Rossi said calmly, "Bella, we've had this discussion twice already today. This is the list of people that Mama insists have to be at the wedding tomorrow."

"No, it's not. It's chicken scratches." JJ replied, snatching back the paper and throwing it to the side. "Where in the world did you learn to write? Neanderthal High?"

Annamaria walked into the sunlit room just in time to hear JJ's comment, and she answered for him, smacking her son on the arm as she said, "David, are you still trying to pass those hieroglyphics off for real writing?"

Staring from one woman to the other, Rossi grumbled, "Since when is all abuse supposed to be heaped on the groom? I thought my part of this shindig was to sit quietly on the sidelines and hand over my credit card with complaining. That's what both of you have been telling me for days now with the florist, the musicians, and those damned caterers."

Shaking her head rapidly, JJ mutters, "No! No talking about caterers. Please!"

Moving to JJ's side, Annamaria rubbed a soothing hand down her cheek as she said sympathetically, "I see you're still not handling the thoughts of food well, Jennifer."

"I think I must have picked up a bug while Dave was in the hospital," she replied with an accusing glance in his direction.

"Yet another thing to be blamed on me," Dave grumbled.

"Well, if you hadn't had the heart attack, I wouldn't have been at the hospital. Ergo, I would not now be fighting some kind of weird flu while trying to prepare for our wedding. Hence," JJ nodded, "completely your fault. And, now, it's time for your medication," JJ said, rising. She felt the floor shift beneath her feet as she grabbed the edge of the coffee table.

"Bella? Dave said worriedly, grabbing her arm and easing her back down into the seat beside him.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," JJ panted, breathing hard as she fought down another wave of nausea. "Just give me a minute!"

"No. Nuh uh. Nothing doing...I've given you three days of this crap," Dave growled. "Mama, get on that phone and call Dr. Georgie," Dave ordered.

"No! We don't have time for that!" JJ wailed to Annamaria's departing back. "Dave! Call her back here!"

"Forget it, Bella! Something isn't right here and we're gonna find out what it is!" Dave declared, determination seeping into his words as he closely examined her waxen face.

"We know what it is! Some kind of stomach bug!" JJ retorted, pressing a hand to her head.

"With massive waves of dizziness?" Dave snorted. "Added to the fact that you can barely keep your eyes open past seven o'clock at night? Stomach bug, my ass! We're gonna figure this out, Jen, and we're doing it today."

About to protest once again, JJ looked up in surprise as she heard laughing voices come from the kitchen.

Rossi groaned as he recognizes a very distinctive high-pitched squeal. "Dammit, Jen, you didn't tell me my sisters were coming back today. You promised me that we were free from their demonic influence until tomorrow morning."

Shaking her head carefully, JJ hissed, "Don't say that about your sisters, David Rossi. If it hadn't been for Alex, we would have never been able to get everything in place so fast. She's been a godsend and you know it."

"I'll give you Alex, Bella," Rossi said grudgingly. "But even Mama admits sometime that Cath was left on our doorstep by the Devil himself."

"Your Mama did not say such a thing!" JJ declared emphatically, slapping him on the thigh.

"What didn't I say this time?" Annamaria asked as she breezed back into the room, followed by three younger versions of herself, all with enquiring eyes.

"Nothing, Mama." Changing the subject quickly, Rossi asked firmly, "Did you get Georgie?"

The sisters exchanged a quick look, and Cath demanded, "Why are you calling Georgie? Are you sick again, Davie?"

Mari said, confused, "You were perfectly fine when we left earlier, Davie! What's happened?"

"I'm fine, ladies. Not me this time," Rossi said quickly, cutting off any further concerns. Wrapping his arm around JJ's shoulders, he said, "Jennifer's about to make a trip to see Georgie herself."

Mama Rossi nodded as she said, "Georgie said for you to come right on in, Jennifer. He will work his schedule around to get to you immediately."

"But I'm not sick," JJ argued valiantly.

"I categorically disagree. I'll say it again, Jen...for three days I've watched you move around this house like a zombie. We're going," Dave growled, pushing up off the sofa and grabbing Jennifer's arm and pulling her up with him. "You can walk out of here under your own power or I can throw you over my shoulder and call it my work out for the day."

"Damn you, David," JJ muttered under her breath.

"Didn't he sound like daddy when he said that?" Alex asked her mother, grinning widely at the distress of her older brother.

Biting back a smile, Mama nodded. "He did."

"I'm taking that as a compliment," Dave said over his shoulder.

"Well that depends...I seem to remember Mama chasing Pop around with the skillet when he used that tone one time too many," Cath reminisced, her tone half-warning and half-hopeful.

"That's true," Mama chuckled.

"Now, there's an idea," JJ said with narrowed eyes in Dave's direction. Once again, this man had decided to hijack her life when she was least expecting it. And once again, she felt that he was going to succeed.

"You don't have time to go to the kitchen. Go get in the truck," Dave ordered, nodding toward the door.

Seeing the set determined expression settling over his face, JJ sighed. This battle had already been decided. She'd lost. The best thing she could do at this point was concede gracefully. "Fine!" she hissed, grabbing the keys from his hand. "But I'm driving!"

Easily snatching them back, Rossi growled, "Like hell you will. I'm not risking you having one of those dizzy spells while we're out on the road."

"Were you born a dictator or did the skills just come naturally?" JJ questioned, snapping both hands to her hips as she glared. She'd be damned if she let him know that the movement alone set off another wave of whatever mysterious virus had invaded her body. She had survived worse, and she had a feeling that she would survive worse again.

"Both," all four Rossi women said in unison. Alex added helpfully, "It helps to completely ignore him."

"Not this time," Rossi disagreed ominously, cupping JJ's elbow as he propelled her to the door. "Lock up after you leave, ladies," he added as the door closed behind them.

Thirty minutes later, JJ glowered at Dave as she huddled on the edge of the requisite exam bed, clutching at the gown that was doing its best to slide off her shoulder. "Honest to God, David Rossi, if you drug me here just to have Dr. George tell us that I have a 24-hour bug, I will never forgive you."

"I don't think the good doctor would have drawn three vials of blood and ordered a few more tests to diagnose a virus, Jennifer," Rossi replied, reaching out and shifting the cotton gown back over JJ's pale shoulder. Grimacing, he fought back the memory of his own battle to the bitter end with a similar gown, seemingly years and years ago. Then he reminded himself that it was less than three months since those fateful tests. Time flies when you're fighting for your life, he thought grimly.

"No, he did that to pad his bill," JJ said grouchily as the wooden door opened.

"I heard that...and I'll have you know this visit is gratis," Dr. Georgie chuckled as he stepped into the room, shifting papers in his hands. "Consider it a wedding present."

"Gee, thanks, doc," JJ mumbled.

"Hey, that's not the only present I've got to impart, my friends," George told them with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Georgie, cut the crap!" Dave barked, running a hand through his hair as he rested one hand on JJ's thigh. "She's been sick for three days, damn it! Do you know what's wrong with her or not."

Seeing the serious look on his friends' faces, George decided that it was time to pay back his childhood friend. Keeping his face as neutral as possible, he said, concisely, "Yep."

"Well! Is it serious?" Dave asked quickly, scanning George's face for any signs of the seriousness of the matter.

"Most consider it to be a fairly serious condition," George nodded gravely, biting back the smile that was threatening to escape at any moment.

"Goddamn you! Just spit it out!" Dave blustered as he watched JJ's face pale even further as she watched the doctor with wide eyes. His thoughts immediately turned into hastily thrown up prayers, once again beseeching the Almighty for favors he knew he did not deserve. But as far as he was concerned, God could do whatever he wished to him personally, but Jennifer deserved every single divine intervention possible. Please God, save this woman, he pleaded, thoughts and prayers mixing into one giant begging conglomerate.

"Just tell me what you found, Dr. George," JJ said in a small voice. After everything she had been through with David, she had never considered anything being wrong with herself. Surely George was just going to tell her it was fatigue. Or exhaustion. Or something like that. Surely.

"My diagnosis is conclusive, I'm afraid. Dave...Jennifer...I have to tell you that the diagnosis is parenthood." George kept his eyes glued to his old friend's face, wanting to preserve this moment in time for all of eternity. Seeing David Rossi find out he was about to be a father was a once-in-a-lifetime experience, and George knew it.

"Huh?" both JJ and Rossi grunted, never comprehending the simple words.

"Parenthood...as in, Jennifer, you have a small person growing inside you," George told her gently, tearing his eyes away from Rossi to focus on the petite blonde who was definitely in shock. Or denial.

"No, I don't," JJ denied immediately.

"Yes, dear, you most certainly do. Based on the blood work, your little peanut is about four or five weeks old," George laughed genuinely, the sheer surprise and joy of the situation too much to hold inside any more.

"You're sure?" Dave asked, his hand tightening reflexively on JJ's leg, wondering for a moment if his old friend was playing a very bad joke. It wouldn't be the first time, but David was damn sure it would be the last. If it was truly a joke. But looking at George's face, David suddenly realized, with a small leap in his stomach, that his friend was telling the truth.

"The rabbit died, Rossi," George said flatly. "Congratulations, Dad!"

"I want a do-over," JJ said with a stunned voice, barely audible. Then she straightened her back, and said firmly, demanding quickly, "Repeat the tests."

"Jennifer, I know this is a shock, but I can guarantee you that the tests are positive. I did them twice." George assured her, his most serious doctor voice in use.

Hazarding a glance at Rossi, JJ whispered, "How did this happen?"

Chuckling, George eased down on the stool as he said, "If you have to ask, then apparently my friend's not as talented as he likes to think he is."

"Not funny, Woller." Rossi hissed, his eyes never leaving JJ's face. Tentatively reaching out a hand to touch her cheek, he asked softly, "Jennifer? Bella?"

Her startled eyes met his as she started shaking her head. "This is so not happening. The tests had to be fouled up somehow." Sneaking a tentative hand to her stomach, JJ asked, hopefully, "I would know if there was a baby in there. Wouldn't I?"

"I can see that I'm going to have to offer you two a bit more proof," George said with a patient sigh, shaking his head at his friends. Lord, was he going to have a story to share with his wife tonight. And since the woman knew Rossi just as well as he did, he knew that she would enjoy ever single moment of his recollection. Dragging a machine out of the corner of the room, Dr. George looked at JJ as he automatically flipped on a switch, filling the room with a soft hum. "Lie back, kiddo."

"You're sure this isn't the flu?" JJ asked, doing as George ordered without ever releasing Dave's hand. Surely the flu was a much better explanation for this predicament, and she was certain that with just a bit more time, she could convince George, David, and, most of all, herself of this.

But George apparently wasn't buying her supposition. "Yeah, it'll go away in about thirty-three more weeks," Georgie grinned, shifting the cart closer to her bed. Looking at her seriously, he said, "Okay, now, listen, JJ, have you ever had an internal ultrasound?"

"Ultrasound?" JJ asked, voice questioning. Only pregnant women had ultrasounds, right?

"Internal?" Dave growled. What exactly was this evil man thinking of doing to his fiancée?

"It's not as bad as it sounds...less uncomfortable than a pelvic, JJ," Dr. George explained, draping the probe with a condom.

"You afraid we're gonna get the machine pregnant, Georgie?" Dave asked, staring at his friend with a mixture of confusion and disgust. At his first available moment, David was going to have a serious discussion with this man about his apparent breach of medical ethics. What medical school did he graduate from, anyway?

"Just trust me, Dave," George ordered, moving into position as gently lifted JJ's gown. "Deep breath, JJ," George ordered again, inserting the probe as he studied the screen.

JJ grimaced at the intrusion, but couldn't drag her eyes away from the same screen that George was watching. The surprise and humiliation of the moment seemed small in comparison to the magnitude of the news that they had just received. And then, suddenly before her very eyes, the grayness on the screen seemed to come to life, bouncing lines and waves making her eyes widen.

Looking back at the two agitated soon-to-be parents, George said with a smile, "Do you see it?"

"All I see is bad television reception," Rossi said sharply as he tightened his grip on JJ's hand, feeling her fingers squeeze his with a steel grip. "What the hell are we looking for, George?"

Tapping on the center of the screen, George said succinctly, "That, boys and girls, is your baby."

JJ felt her eyes widening as she automatically drew up, tilting her head to get a better look at the small darkened oblong shape in the middle of the fuzziness. Hoarsely, she asked, incredulously, "That's a baby?"

Nodding, George replied, "That's YOUR baby, Jennifer. And everything looks fine."

"How can you be so sure?" David asks, his gaze never wavering from the monitor. For the rest of his life, he would remember this moment. That seemingly small blob of black was apparently his child. The child that he had made with the woman that he loved more than life itself.

Flipping a few buttons, George says, "Listen and you'll know why." Suddenly, a whooshing sound invaded the small room, causing both JJ and Rossi to seek out each other's eyes immediately. "David," JJ said tremulously, "Is that what I think it is?"

Easing a hand over her stomach, Rossi rubbed tentative fingers over her skin as he said, amazed, "I think it's the heartbeat, babe."

Hiding a grin, George said professionally, "How about I give you two a moment. Jennifer, are you okay?"

Nodding her head, JJ shifted her eyes back to the screen as she asked, almost whispering reverently, "Can we watch it for a while?" She suddenly had the desire to stay in this moment in time forever, the sound of her child's heartbeat invading her ears, her soul and her very being.

Patting her hand, George moved toward the door. "I'll be back in five."

She never even heard the door close, her mind unable to process even the simplest things at that very moment, too focused on the sights and sounds all around her. Shaking her head, she murmured, "There's really a heartbeat, David. A heartbeat."

"I think that's because we made a tiny little human being," Dave breathed as his eyes once again found the small form of his child on the screen. His child. Damn, those were words that he had never even imagined saying, and yet, here he was, saying that very thing.

"I can't believe this! How did we let this happen?" JJ asked in shock, fighting the emotions that were flooding through her very being.

"I guess I had more pep in my step than you anticipated," Dave chuckled, squeezing her fingers again as he leaned closer.

"We're going to be parents, David! That thing says so," she said, jabbing an accusing finger at the machine. Then, for a moment, she wondered if there was a glitch in this expensive looking computer. Computers caught viruses, didnt' they? But a part of her knew that the computer was right. George was right. There was truly another human being growing inside of her, and she was watching it on this grainy monitor.

"We can do this, babe," Dave soothed, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"We've already DONE it, David!" JJ yelped. Gazing up at his rapt face, JJ whispered, suddenly hesitant, "You ARE happy, aren't you?"

"Damn right I am," Rossi assured her, grabbing her hand quickly. Stroking her engagement ring, Rossi asked, eyes watching her face carefully, "Jen, what about you? Are you happy?"

"It's a surprise, David. I'm a little shocked," she replied honestly, but then added, hesitantly, "But I think I'm happy."

Grinning suddenly, Rossi dropped a gentle kiss on her lips as he whispered, "You'll make a great mother, you know that, don't you?"

"I've never done this before, Dave. WE'VE never done this before!" JJ said, worried. "How can you be so sure?"

"I just know, Jennifer. I just know," pressing her hand to his chest, Rossi said with a firm certainty, "With every beat of MY heart."

And they both listened to the heartbeat of the baby that would have never had life had Jennifer Jareau not invaded David Rossi's space, and life, months ago, determined to force him to change his present because she wanted a future with him.

In that seemingly surreal moment, Jennifer Jareau knew that the last eight weeks, three days, and fourteen hours had been worth every minute of subterfuge, agony, and heartbreak that they had lived through. She was getting her future.

And as the sound of her baby's heartbeat whooshed in her ears and she stared up at the amazed face of the man she loved, JJ had a feeling that neither one of them would have traded a single second of it. Two lives had become one, only to find out they had created a third.

Life, crazy as it was, was truly beautiful.

FINITO

* * *

**Believe it or not, it is finished! It seems only fitting that this story ends as another chapter in my personal life is unfolding. Life's crazy, isn't it?**

**I personally want to thank Tracia, my partner in crime, for never giving up on me as we co-wrote these last chapters. She has been an absolute rock, not only as a fanfic partner but also as a best friend. We cannot tell you how much your kind reviews and PMs have meant to us! Please let us know what you thought of this last chapter!**


End file.
